Nalu: END
by Zeliez28
Summary: C'est une histoire trop longue à raconter. C'est une histoire de mort , de vie, de renaissance et d'immortalité. C'est une histoire de magie, d'aventure, d'amour et de famille. C'est une histoire de fée. Une histoire pas banale sur un homme qui devint le parfait équilibre entre les trois races en ce monde. Démon. Humain. Dragon. Cet homme, on lui a donné pour nom... E.N.D.
1. Prologue: Histoire du coucher

« Mama ! »

Un petit garçon nu criait alors que sa mère le poursuivait.

« Reviens ici petit chenapan ! Je n'ai pas fini avec toi ! Viens t'habiller ! »

« Allons, chérie... »

« Tu dis rien, toi ! Je te figures que c'est de ta faute que ton fils a décidé de reprendre les habitudes de son père ! »

« Accuse mon père alors... »

« Famille d'exhibitionnistes... »

« Dis celle qui m'a épousé... »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il sourit légèrement.

La jeune femme est Nashi Dragneel Fullbuster, mariée au deuxième fils de la famille Fullbuster, Fuyu Fullbuster.

« Mama ! Mama ! »

« Reviens ici ! »

Elle finit par l'attraper avant de glisser son pantalon et sa chemise de nuit sur le jeune garçon taquin et joyeux.

« Jouons encore Maman ! »

« Je suis fatiguée, va ennuyer ton père. »

« Hey ! »

« Allez ! Papa ! Papa ! »

Il rit se balançant sur une jambe puis l'autre.

Il se cogna contre une étagère un livre épais et poussiéreux tomba de celle-ci avant de tomber pile sur la tête du jeune garçon.

Enfin, il serait tombé sur la tête du jeune garçon si sa mère ne l'avait pas attrapé avant l'acte.

« Mais tu n'es pas possible ! Tu as manqué de te faire assommé, là ! »

Il baissa la tête.

« Gomenasai... »

Elle sourit doucement avant de caresser les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.

« Allez, va jouer. »

Il regarda le gros livre dans les mains de sa mère.

« Oka-san, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De quo… Oh. »

Elle sourit avec mélancolie.

« C'est un livre, chéri. Un livre que Oba-san a écrit. »

« Oh…. »

« Tu veux… l'écouter ? »

« Oh oui ! Raconte une histoire, Mama ! »

Son mari regarda son épouse soupirer avant de s'asseoir, elle n'ouvrit pas le livre mais il semblait qu'elle allait commencer à conter.

« C'est une histoire… trop longue à raconter… Une histoire...trop dure à résumer. »

Il s'approcha de la narratrice qui ferma les yeux pour plonger dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est une histoire de mort, de vie, de renaissance… et d'immortalité. »

Le petit garçon ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

« C'est une histoire de magie ! D'aventure, d'amour, d'amitié et surtout… de famille. »

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils.

« C'est une histoire de fée. »

Il s'émerveilla quand la petite créature imaginaire fut citée.

« Une histoire pas banale sur un homme qui devint le parfait équilibre entre les trois races en ce monde . »

Elle montra le E du livre.

« Démon. »

Elle montra le N du livre.

« Humain. »

Elle montra le D du livre.

« Dragon. »

Elle sourit en regardant la couverture familière.

« Cet homme, on lui a donné pour nom... »

Elle regarda les lettres du livre.

« E.N.D.»

 _Écrit par Lucy Dragneel._

Elle sourit et inspira avant d'ouvrir le livre…


	2. Part 1: Leur voyage éternel

Tetsuya Dragneel regardait la bâtiment devant lui.

Ce truc délabré là, c'est chez lui.

Il marcha vers l'arène.

Oui, définitivement, ce truc, c'est chez lui.

Sevelina Aisuru était assise dans les gradins, curieuse de comprendre pourquoi un tel rassemblement de monde provoquait de la joie et de l'excitation elle ferma son livre et releva les yeux.

« Accueilliez chaleureusement celui que vous attendez-tous ! Tetsuya Dragneel ! »

Les cris, les acclamations clamaient de tout le public.

Elle sourit.

 _Alors…_

 _Qu'as-tu de si intéressant, Tetsuya-san ?_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha.

Ses pieds foulèrent le sol poussiéreux.

Un adversaire se dressait contre lui.

Il sourit.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, il l'envoya au sol et le burina de coups de poings.

L'adversaire lâcha du sang, sentant le dernier coup, un peu trop violent.

Il était à terre comme le reste des autres qui le suivirent.

Sevelina sourit chaleureusement.

Le sang, le sable, les acclamations…

Elle ne put qu'aimer, ça.

La sensation de le voir frapper l'ennemi à terre.

 _Tetsuya Dragneel._

 _Cet homme allait la changer._

Elle marcha, le nez plongé dans le savoir, son livre.

Mais par maladresse, elle bouscula quelqu'un.

Mais on sait que Maladresse peut être appelée aussi Cupidon parfois…

« Hé, désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! »

Il rit nerveusement.

Et vit la jeune femme, ses cheveux rosés attachés en un chignon soigné.

« Hey, ça va ? Je suis Tetsuya Dragneel ! Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Et un sourire d'enfant orna ses lèvres.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes lire ? »

« Le savoir est l'une des choses les plus précieuses en de monde. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. »

Ils marchaient dans la rue.

Elle s'arrêta.

« Je suis… Dame Sevelina, dame de la grande ville de Magnor. »

Il lui tendit la main. »

« Je suis le guerrier Tetsuya, ravi de te rencontrer Seliviana ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer au changement radical de son nom.

« Alors ? »

« Alors je dois bientôt revenir chez moi. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »

« Pour connaître le monde. J'aime voyager. »

« Alors c'est une promesse ! Plus tard, je te ferais voyager, Seve ! »

« Seve ? »

« Oui ? »

« A quoi sert de savoir se battre si je n'ai personne à défendre ? »

Elle sourit.

« Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu as à me protéger. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu feras ça pour moi ?! Je pourrais être ton garde du corps ou quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, Tetsuya, bien sûr. »

« Tu… vas te marier ? »

« Je dois retourner à la maison pour rencontrer mon fiancé. Nous nous reverrons, Tetsuya, tu n'as pas à faire ce visage désemparée. »

Il lui prit la main et baissa les yeux.

« Non. Tu n'iras pas seule. Je… Je vérifierais, qu'il soit bon pour toi. Car tu mérites quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle sourit.

« Arigato. »

« Sevelina ! »

Elle rencontra ses lèvres à peine, elle le vit entrer dans la salle.

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse, je le mérite aussi, alors… Marions-nous ? »

Elle n'a jamais entendu une déclaration aussi stupide et enfantine, mais cela l'a fait rêver.

Et avant que son père ne put empêcher cet accord silencieux.

« Viens ! Nous allons commencer notre voyage ! »

 _Pour toujours._

 _ **Ils allaient être les parents des enfants de grande destinée.**_

 _ **Car après tout, ils étaient Dragneel.**_

 _ **Et tout Dragneel…**_

 _ **Fini par être maudit.**_


	3. Part 2: Enfant maudit, enfant-dragon

[Les idées de la prononciation du nom de Zeref quand Natsu est encore un bébé, le récit sur le cauchemar de Natsu et de son ronflement et l'histoire du dessin sur le visage de Tetsuya, ne m'appartiennent pas.]

« Courage Madame ! »

« Encore un effort ! »

Des gémissements, même des cris.

C'est ce qu'il entendait à travers la porte.

Tetsuya Dragneel, marié désormais ne pouvait que attendre que sa femme vienne avec son prochaine trésor.

Son petit garçon.

Zeref Dragneel.

« Monsieur ? »

Il releva la tête et sourit.

« C'est bon ? »

« Oui. Votre femme vous attend. »

Il bouscula le médecin et se précipita vers sa femme.

« Sevelina... »

Elle tenait un enfant.

Sa tête nue, il criait encore et encore.

Il pouvait être hideux pour certain…

Mais lui, il l'aimait déjà.

« Yo Zeref, c'est Papa ! Bienvenue au monde ! »

Et Sevelina rit au comportement enfantin de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est une fleur ? »

« C'est une plante qui peut avoir des couleurs fascinantes et qui attirent l'œil, mon fils. »

« Est-ce que tu es une fleur, Maman ? »

« Un peu, toi aussi, tu en es une mon fils. Et bientôt tu écloras. Et tu te laisseras montrer au monde pour qu'il voie ta beauté de voir les choses. »

« Papa en est une ? »

« Oui, et beaucoup de gens l'admirent chaque jour, pour sa force, son courage et son simple d'esprit. »

« Le monde est incroyable, Maman. Comme un jardin. »

« Oui, mon fils… Il est incroyable. »

« Papa ? »

« Oui, Zeref ? »

« Pourquoi te bats-tu ? »

Tetsuya rit.

« Pour montrer à ta mère que je suis plus le fort, et parce que j'aime ça. »

« Et pourquoi tu aimes ça ? »

« Parce que je me sens libre. »

« Est-ce que je peux me sentir libre, moi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Si tu es heureux et si tu fais ce que tu aimes, tu seras libre. »

« Tu es incroyable, Papa ! »

« Toi aussi, Zeref ! »

« Un petit frère ? »

« Oui, Zeref. »

« Suge ! Je pourrais le revoir quand ? »

« Bientôt… Il t'appellera Zere-nii. »

« Zere….Nii…. J'aime ça ! »

Il regarda le ventre de sa mère.

Tetsuya rit.

« Je vais te voir bientôt pas vrai ?! »

Le solstice d'été.

C'est là où son jeune frère est né.

Et quand il l'a tenu dans ses bras.

« Natsu… »

Tetsuya et Sevelina regardèrent leur fils maintenant grand frère.

« Oui ! Tu es Natsu ! Tu seras mon été ! »

Le bébé continuait de pleurer tout de même avec l'éclat du soleil qui l'illuminait.

« Allez répète, Natsu. Ze-ref. »

« Ze-Ze-ZE ! »

« Non, Natsu… C'est Ze-ref… Ze-ref. »

Il lâcha un soupir.

Son petit frère tapa dans ses mains.

Son regard croisa celui de son petit frère

« Zew… Zewe… Zee-wef ? »

Il regarda son petit frère qui tentait de lui faire plaisir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le câliner davantage.

« Natsu ! »

« Zewef ! Zewef ! »

Sevelina sourit à ses enfants.

 _Ça ne peut que être adorable…_

« Nii-san ! »

Zeref lâcha un grognement avant de détourner son regard du livre vers son frère, alarmé.

« Il y a un monstre sous mon lit ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu crois encore aux histoires de Papa…. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Il allait m'avaler tout cru ! »

« Natsu. »

« Nii-san… S'il-te plaît… Je peux dormir avec toi ? Le monstre ne me mangera pas si je suis avec toi, pas vrai ? »

Il soupira et lui fit une petite place.

Natsu cria de joie avant de se blottir sous les couvertures.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas ronfler comme la dernière… fois. »

« Ran…. Flllll Raaannn… Fllllll... »

« Je le savais…. »

« Allez ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, mais faut pas faire de bruit. »

« Je sais. Allez dépêche-toi, Zere-nii ! »

Il n'avait que 3 ans ! D'où il commençait à avoir cette énergie inépuisable ?!

« Tout… dou-ce-ment... »

Il ouvrit le marqueur permanent dans sa main avant de commencer à dessiner sur le visage de son père. Sa langue qu'il mordait inconsciemment, sortait de sa bouche, son regard onyx se concentrait sur son père visiblement bien endormi.

Zeref regarda derrière lui.

Il entendit la porte se refermer.

« Natsu ! Sortons ! Maman est arrivée ! »

« Attends ! Je finis la moustache ! »

« Natsu ! »

Ne voulant pas se faire prendre, il tira son frère derrière un mur.

Sa mère rentra.

Elle vit le visage de son mari visiblement bien gribouillé.

Elle rit légèrement.

« J'en connais un qui va être de mauvaise humeur quand il va se réveiller... »

« TADAIMA !»

« Papa ! »

Les deux enfants crièrent en chœur et coururent vers leur père.

Elle sourit à son mari.

« Okaeri, Tetsuya. »

Il sourit.

Elle s'approcha avant de l'embrasser.

« T'as vu, Zeref ! Maman mange la bouche de Papa ! »

« On appelle ça un baiser, Baka. »

« Je ne suis pas un Baka ! C'est toi le Baka ! Tu ne veux jamais jouer ! »

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Étudier. »

« C'est stupide. »

« C'est toi qui est stupide ! »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler.

« ITADAKIMASU ! »

Sevelina rit légèrement alors que son mari et son plus jeune fils se précipitèrent vers la nourriture.

« Natsu, mange proprement. »

« Ch'est toi qui dich cha ! »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, espèce de goinfre ! »

« Natsu n'a pas tort, tu sais. Tu as de la sauce sur le front. »

Zeref fusilla du regard son frère.

« C'est lui qui vient de me l'envoyer en mangeant comme un porc ! »

« Ch'est pas vraich ! »

« Si ! »

« Nanch! »

« Si ! »

« Nanch ! »

« Tu as un morceau du viande sur la joue, Zeref. »

« NATSU ! »

Natsu regardait le feu qui dansait.

Son père rit.

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête vivement.

« Plus tard, j'aurais la magie du feu ! Ouais ! »

« Natsu… Si tu devenais mage, tu partirais à la guerre. »

« Et si tu devenais trop intelligent, tu t'ennuierais à mourir. »

Zeref soupira et tourna la page de son livre.

« Dis papa, le feu est gentil ? »

« Cela dépend comment tu le vois. »

« Est-ce qu'il fait mal ? »

« Touche-le. »

Natsu, impatient, y jeta sa main avant de l'écarter brusquement et de courir en pleurant.

« MAMA ! Papa m'a dit de me brûler la main ! »

« Quoi?! Attends, mais tu l'as fait tout seul ! Et c'est ton frère qui... »

Zeref sourit innocemment à sa mère.

« Tetsuya. »

« Zeref ! »

« Je lisais, tu devrais faire attention à Natsu, papa. Le feu est dangereux. »

« Natsu qui te l'a dit ? »

Natsu cessa de pleurer et regarda son père et son frère aîné, il sourit méchamment.

« Les deux. »

« NATSU ! »

« J'y vais, Maman ! »

Il se précipita hors de chez lui et et courut vers le véhicule.

Il allait à l'école, et rempli de joie, il accéléra le pas.

Les yeux de Zeref s'illuminèrent.

« Hoy, Nii-san ! Ne traîne pas trop, je veux connaître la suite de l'histoire, plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Je ne te promets rien du tout, Natsu ! »

« Nii-san ! »

Il rit à sa moue adorable avant de lui faire au revoir de la main et de monter dans le véhicule.

Le conducteur lui sourit.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit en volant, comme tout bon véhicule magique scolaire.

« Le village du nord ? »

« Hm, hm. Un dragon aurait cherché de la nourriture. »

« Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. »

Quand Zeref entendit ses paroles, il sentit son ventre tordre.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Zeref hâta ses pas, vers chez lui, il pleurait, il refusait d'y croire.

Les arbres autour de lui étaient calcinés.

« Non… Non... »

Et quand il arrive ce qui devait être l'entrée de son village.

Il vit.

Le dragon qui crachait encore ses flammes.

« IIE ! »

 _Cette voix…_

 _Natsu !_

Alarmé, effrayé, il chercha du regard son frère.

Il le vit courir, en larmes.

« Non ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il vit les flammes le rattraper.

« NII-SAN ! »

Le dragon souffla à nouveau, poussa un cri avant de s'envoler vers d'autres endroits.

Zeref sentit son corps tombé.

Le corps de Natsu était là sur le sol, encore assez ressemblant à son jeune frère souriant malgré son côté droit totalement ravagé.

« Non... »

Il s'approcha.

 _NII-SAN !_

« Non… »

 _Zere-nii !_

« Non... »

Mort. Devant lui.

« IIIIEEE ! »

Et il tomba en larmes devant le cadavre.


	4. Part 3: Condamnation

« Le système R est crée par la magie unique de l'éthernano, la source de toute magie. Pour l'accomplissement du projet lui-même, il faut… »

« Zeref Dragneel ! »

Il tressaillit avant de regarder son professeur.

« Je sais ce que c'est. La résurrection n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas absolument... »

« Zeref. »

« Oui mon maître, la résurrection. »

« Parler de vie et de mort attire la colère des dieux. »

Zeref baissa le regard.

« Laissez-moi au moins terminer, professeur. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Le système R, tout comme Résurrection, se résume à tuer des hommes pour en faire revivre un, plus précisément, le système R vole la vie d'un homme en prenant son énergie vitale qui servira au retour de l'âme du défunt, un mage est bien plus utile que une simple personne, car le système vole l'éthernano, mais il permet seulement de ramener l'âme, il faut donc aussi un réceptacle pour l'accueillir. »

« Ce garçon est un génie ! »

« Cepandant, le simple fait de tuer des hommes pour en ramener un est absolument immoral c'est pour ça que ce projet sera mis en en suspension à jamais. »

Suite à la fin de sa conférence, Zeref regarda son professeur.

« Zeref. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi continues-tu ? »

« Parce que vous ne comprenez pas. »

 _« Tu es un petit génie, jeune garçon… Quel est ton nom ? »_

 _« Je suis Zeref Dragneel, j'étudie pour… ramener mon frère. »_

 _« Et où est ton frère ? »_

 _« Au delà des étoiles. »_

« Je sais que ton frère est mort, mais si le dieu a choisi que... »

« Il mérite de vivre ! »

Son professeur se tut.

« Natsu… mérite de vivre, il était si joyeux, plein de vie… Il ne peut pas… disparaître comme ça. J'offrirais ma vie pour le voir vivre heureux en ce monde. »

Zeref ouvrit le loquet de son pendentif.

Une image de sa famille était là.

Un regard mélancolique se lisait au sein de ses yeux noirs.

« Natsu devrait vivre, que les dieux le veulent ou non. »

Et il tourna le dos à son enseignant et marcha vers sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de soupirer, il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Je suis désolé, Natsu. Il semblerait que je me sois encore emporté. »

Il marcha vers le grand lacrima qui contenait le corps entièrement guéri de son frère.

Sa main toucha la surface lisse et froide du cristal.

« Tu reviendras bientôt, pas vrai ? Je serais à nouveau ton grand frère… pour toujours. »

Et il posa son front sur le lacrima ayant espoir qu'il entende ses paroles.

« Le projet Eclipse est un objet qui demande de la place et de l'investissement. »

L'enseignant de Zeref soupira.

« Celui-ci peut entraîner certains paradoxes si mal utilisé. Eclipse utilise deux choses uniques, l'éclipse qui est très rare et les clés des constellationistes, plus précisément celles en or, les clés du zodiaque. Si Eclipse est illuminée par une éclipse et que les 12 clés sont réunies et utilisées pour ouvrir la porte, on peut voyager dans le temps et dans la précaution et pour la protection du futur, du passé et du présent, Eclipse a besoin que deux constellationistes soient à deux époques différentes dans le même cas : l'éclipse et les 12 clés d'or. »

Pour la première fois que son projet ne parlait pas de résurrection.

« Il n'a besoin que de cela, cependant, tout comme le système R, il absorbe de l'énergie pour pouvoir ainsi ouvrir correctement ses portes. Plus nous sommes proches , plus il ôte de l'énergie. Il ne peut que rendre inconscient quelqu'un dans les cas graves mais ne pas aller jusqu'à tuer. »

Zeref sourit à ses auditeurs.

« Si les trois conditions : l'éclipse, les 12 clés, et deux constellationistes ne sont pas respectées, il se peut que un dysfonctionnement ou autre se déclenche. De même si la porte Eclipse ne possède pas assez de magie. »

« Que se passe-t-il pendant un dysfonctionnement ? »

« La mort dans les pires cas, ou une envoi dans une époque non désirée pour les cas les moins dangereux, je ne peux prévoir cela. »

« Cependant, ce serait violer les lois du temps. »

« Ce serait violer les lois du temps si on veut rencontrer son propre soi dans une autre époque en effet, mais si on se dirige vers une époque avant notre naissance, nous ne faisons que modifier le cours de l'histoire, n'engendrant donc aucun paradoxe temporel. »

« L'idée est fantastique. »

« D'où cherchent-ils toutes ces idées ?! »

« Zeref, puis-je te parler ? »

Le jeune garçon regarda son professeur et hocha la tête, ils s'éloignèrent du groupe, demandant une légère intimité.

« C'est pour sauver ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si je peux le sauver des flammes avant, je... »

« Mais tu étais là, pendant ce moment, tu créerais donc un paradoxe. »

« Sauf s'il ne me remarque pas. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, ton frère est mort. »

« Il ne le méritait pas. »

« Si le dieu Ankhseram l'a décidé, alors si, il devait mourir ! »

« Alors que ce dieu aille au diable! »

Silence.

« Zeref, reprends tes paroles, maintenant. Oh mon dieu, pardonnez cet enfant impuni... »

« Je ne le pardonnerais pas, s'il a choisit que mon frère devait mourir, alors je me rebellerais envers les dieux ! »

Et il sortit de la salle d'audience en pleurs.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il pleurait encore face à son frère encore dans son sommeil éternel, qui devra bientôt revenir à la vie.

« Bientôt, je te le promets. »

Il regardait son frère.

 _Décédé…_

 _Il est mort, Zeref !_

« Non… Tu ne peux pas… Je suis censé mourir avant toi, espèce d'idiot... »

 _Zere-nii !_

 _Il t'appellera Zere-nii._

« Natsu… Baka… »

 _Le monde est incroyable, Maman. Comme un jardin._

« Que de mensonges... »

 _Tu es incroyable, Papa !_

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! »

 _Pourquoi ça devait arriver à moi, hein ?! Pourquoi ?!_

Il essuya ses larmes et retint ses prochains sanglots.

« Mais je dois essayer, car si je fais ce que j'aime, je serais heureux. Et tu le seras aussi, n'est-ce pas Natsu ? »

Et il marcha lentement vers son bureau cherchant à nouveau des idées pour ramener son frère.

« Zeref. »

Les papiers sous le bras, Zeref ignora la voix derrière lui.

« Zeref ! »

Il soupira et se tourna légèrement vers son interlocuteur.

« Hm ? »

« Tu dois cesser ça, et accepter. La mort est dure à pardonner, à oublier, mais on peut l'accepter. »

« Natsu est ma dernière raison de vivre, la raison de mon bonheur. »

Il tourna le dos à son enseignant.

« Si vous voulez que j'abandonne, soit. Donnez-moi une autre raison d'avancer, de vivre, de continuer, d'apprendre. »

« L'amour, les amis… »

« Je n'en ai pas. Mon ami était mon frère, et je portais de l'amour pour ma famille. Mais tout est parti. »

Silence.

« Alors si vous n'avez rien à m'offrir à aimer et chérir à nouveau, je vais continuer d'aimer ce que j'ai eu et ce que je ramènerais : mon frère. »

« Ankhseram te punira. »

« Alors j'accepte sa punition bras ouverts. »

 _Mauvaise réponse._

Il sentit une douleur soudaine, il lâcha ses documents sur le sol, sa vision floutée, il ne voyait plus où même était le sol. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il plaça ses mains sur celles-ci, comme pour calmer la douleur.

Il cria.

Son cri déchira le ciel et résonna encore et encore.

Un cri de douleur.

Une vague noire sortit de lui, de nulle part, elle toucha les murs, le sol, les enseignants, les élèves, tous. Sans exception.

Les murs s'effondrèrent, le sol se craquela,, les couleurs devinrent ternes, les personnes poussaient des cris et mourraient et Zeref se recroquevilla sur lui-même en continuant de souffrir comme si son énergie vitale était absorbée.

C'est quand la douleur se calma, qu'il vit.

Son enseignant comme son frère….

Mort sous ces yeux.

Mais pire, il est mort à cause de lui.

Il regarda ses mains comme si elles étaient tachées de sang.

Il refusa d'y croire , il sortit de la salle en courant.

Un spectacle horrifiant.

L'université était délabrée.

Les cadavres, le sang.

 _Ce n'est pas moi !_

 _Ce n'est pas moi !_

Il courut loin de l'université.

La forêt si luxuriante et jolie, elle ternissait, les arbres mourraient autour de lui, les animaux s'effondraient.

 _Si, c'est moi…_

 _C'est… moi… qui fait ça…_

 _Moi…_

Il s'écroula devant les arbres qui mourraient.

« Je suis… un meurtrier. »

 _Nii-san !_

 _Peut-être que c'est moi qui t'ai tué ?_

 _Peut-être que tout est à cause de moi ?_

 _Natsu, maman, papa, je suis désolé…_

 _Je suis tellement désolé…_


	5. Part 4: Dragons et démons

Zeref courait dans les champs qui pourrissaient derrière lui.

Les assauts des villages se faisaient plus fréquents, et il ne voulait pas les tuer.

Il a fait, malgré lui, son ancienne université, son laboratoire de recherches.

Qu'importe son temps, et sa vie, Natsu devait revivre.

Il devait.

« Monstre ! »

« Sorcier ! »

Zeref gémit alors qu'il trébucha.

Les blés dorés commencèrent à prendre un jaune terne et terne.

Ils mourraient.

Zeref en était bien conscient.

Il n'avait que 12 ans, jeune mais conscient du monde cruel dans lequel il vivait.

« S'il-vous plaît ! Ne vous approchez pas ! »

Il mit ses mains devant lui.

Il ne voulait pas les tuer.

Mais les paysans s'approchaient furieux, une fourche ou une pelle à la main.

« Non ! Ne vous approchez pas ! »

« Urusai, démon ! »

Il pleurait.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose d'écailleux sur sa tête.

Une griffe était devant lui.

Un rugissement retentit, et il se boucha les oreilles au cri rauque et puissant.

Les paysans crièrent de peur et coururent loin.

« Ne me remercie pas, kodomo. »

Il regarda au dessus de lui.

Un dragon.

Un dragon avec des écailles écarlates, des yeux dorés, et un corps immense.

Un vrai dragon.

Il cria et s'éloigna légèrement du dragon.

« Alors… quel est ton nom, enfant maudit ? »

Zeref regarda ses mains.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher. »

« Les dragons sont immunisés si le pouvoir n'est qu'à ces débuts, c'est ton cas. »

Le dragon pencha légèrement sa tête.

« Kimi no na wa ? »

Zeref baissa les yeux.

« Zeref. Zeref Dragneel. »

« Zeref ? Tu serais un enfant maudit par un dieu ? »

«Ce n'est pas juste. »

« La vie est injuste. »

« Je voulais juste revoir mon frère. »

« Ton frère ? »

Le dragon se pencha légèrement vers le garçon.

« Natsu Dragneel est mon frère, il est mort… tué par un dragon. Comme ton mon village. »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 12 ans. »

« Alors tu vas continuer de grandir un peu alors... »

Zeref regarda la créature majestueuse.

« Comment ça ? »

« La malédiction d'Ankhseram est particulière, le dieu de la mort est aussi particulier. Plus tu aimes la vie, plus tu la tues. Et au contraire, plus tu veux tuer, moins tu tueras. De plus, tu deviens immortel et invincible, la plupart du temps c'est vers les 20 ans que le maudit cesse de grandir et il a ce corps pour toujours. »

« Je suis… immortel ? »

« Et invincible. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas. »

Zeref regarda le dragon.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai connu des gens comme toi avant, la malédiction les emmène souvent dans la folie et le suicide, mais ils continuent de vivre toujours et ça les brise. L'immortalité n'est jamais une bonne chose. La seule façon de mourir et par une puissance inimaginable ou quelqu'un ayant la même malédiction. »

« Qui es-tu pour connaître tant de choses ? »

Le dragon rit.

« Je suis un dragon, j'ai vécu des millénaires ! »

« Tu es gentil. »

Le dragon regarda le jeune garçon.

« Pas comme celui qui a tué mon frère. »

« Parce que j'aime les hommes. Et ça fait une grande différence. »

Zeref sentit à nouveau une douleur dans sa tête.

Il cria et relâcha l'énergie.

Le champ de blé doré mourut.

Un paysage désolé.

Le dragon soupira.

« Combien de fois ai-je vu ce paysage ? »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Il sourit et tendit une griffe vers lui-même, fier de lui.

« Je suis Igneel ! Le roi des dragons de feu ! »

« I-g-neel. »

« N'épelle pas mon nom comme ça, gamin. »

Zeref se tut.

« Je garderais un œil, sur toi, enfant. Tu me plais. Bonne chance avec ton frère. »

Et il ouvrit ses grandes ailes, plis ses longes pattes avant de se propulser vers les airs et de partir loin.

« Et prends garde à toi, kodomo. »

Mais il garda ses paroles lui-même.

 _Cher Natsu,_

 _Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu un dragon, si tu l'aurais vu, je suis sûr que tu serais heureux._

 _Tu sais, je ne te croyais pas vraiment sur ces histoires de dragon bienveillants, et avec celui qui t'a tué , je ne pouvais pas trop te croire._

 _Igneel m'a aidé, et a aidé ces hommes à ne pas mourir, tout ce qui me touche meurt._

 _C'est horrible._

 _J'espère que ça ne te tueras pas tout de suite, le jour de ton retour._

 _J'ai appris que c'est un dieu là-haut qui m'a banni de ce monde._

 _Ankhseram._

 _Je n'ai jamais cru aux dieux de toute façon._

 _Maintenant, je suis plus convaincu qu'ils viennent de sous-terre._

 _Toi, tu es certainement dans les cieux._

 _Désolé de te refaire descendre, Natsu._

 _Zeref Dragneel._

Zeref entendait des bruits.

« Y a t-il quelqu'un ? »

Zeref soupira, il lâcha ses projets sur la table et sortir de sa chambre, il descendit le grand escalier délabré.

Une femme dans les 25 ans pénétra dans les vestiges de cette école.

« Tu devrais partir. »

« Je cherche un repos pour une nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas un hôtel, c'est un cimetière. »

« Alors que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'étudie, ceci est l'antre du mage noir que je suis. »

Il vit ses traits plus nettement.

Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval, son joli corps de femme, son sac à dos et ses yeux de la même couleur que les troncs des chênes.

« Part. »

« Je demande juste un lit et des soins pour cette nuit, je partirais après, je le jure ! »

Il avait beau être plus jeune, son regard se durcît.

« Veux-tu mourir ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, si je sors, on me tuera de toute façon. »

« Qui veux te tuer ? »

« Je ne suis que de la nourriture à un dragon... »

 _Igneel…_

Il soupira.

« Monte, mais soit toujours à , au moins, 5 mètres de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mesure de précaution. »

Il ouvrit une porte et s'éloigna.

« Voici ta chambre pour cette nuit, dans la salle à droite, il y a une trousse de secours, tu peux t'en servir. »

« Merci, jeune homme. »

« Je suis Zeref, le mage noir. Pas de jeune homme ou quoi que ce soit… plus tard je serais même plus vieux que toi... »

Il soupira.

« Ne rentre pas dans ma chambre… je vais essayer… de ne pas te tuer, espérons que je peux canaliser l'énergie vers un point spécifique. »

Elle entra et après quelques pas, il ferma la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme était devant les ruines.

« Je te remercie, Zeref. »

« Ne foule plus ce sol maudit. »

« Je suis… Anna Heartphilia, avec espoir de te revoir, mage noir. »

Elle lui fit un signe de main avant de marcher loin des ruines.

« Avec espoir que tu meures pas de ma main, Anna Heartphilia. »

Et il claqua les portes derrière lui.

 _Mon petit frère…_

 _Ce soir même dort une jeune femme en ma demeure, j'espère que je ne devrais pas l'enterrer comme ceux qui sont morts ici._

 _Il semblerait qu'elle soit mage car j'ai vu des clés à sa taille._

 _Des clés… du zodiaque._

 _Les mêmes qu'il faut pour ouvrir Eclipse._

 _J'ai fait offre de ce don au roi du continent voisin, Fiore._

 _Ils feront mieux que moi, pour l'usage de ce portail._

 _En ce moment, je travaille sur autre chose que toi._

 _Ma mort._

 _Si je meurs, je te rejoins là-haut, non ?_

 _Cependant, avec cette malédiction, j'ai beau avoir essayé…_

 _Peut-être qu'il faut quelque chose de magique pour me tuer…_

 _Peut-être que c'est moi qui vais te rejoindre, et non pas toi qui va me rejoindre._

 _Je me suis entraîné sur la magie avec les tomes qu'il y a ici, se sera un jeu d'enfant, si je peux être un mage, je pourrais trouver un moyen de cesser tout ça._

 _Demain, je vais revoir Igneel, j'ai trouvé son antre, cela fait déjà 1 an que je ne l'ai pas vu._

 _Je transmettrais tes salutations._

 _Zeref Dragneel, mage noir._

Il traça soigneusement la dernière lettre dans le livre.

« Viens à moi. Mald Gheel. »

Un cri résonna dans la pièce, manquant de faire tomber les poutres qui retenait encore l'édifice.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux désordonnés et pourpres arriva, nu et désorienté.

« Je suis ton maître et créateur, Zeref. Tu es Mald Gheel. Bienvenue au monde. »

Le livre entre ses mains disparu.

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et il fixa son maître.

« Je dois… vous tuer. »

« Quand tu seras plus puissant, oui, en effet. »

Il soupira.

« Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un nouveau né. »

Il fit apparaître un nouveau livre vide.

« Alors pour être certain de ma mort, je vais en faire d'autres… des Etherious. »

Et il ouvrit le livre et écrit les lettres démoniaques qui fabriqueraient un autre démon.

Un autre livre.

Un autre Etherious.

 _Mon frère._

 _Il semblerait que plus les années passent, plus ma mort me paraît si tentante._

 _J'ai 20 déjà._

 _Et tu as toujours 3 ans, comme autrefois._

 _J'ai pratiquement fait une armée d'enfants qui grandiront seuls, ils ont tous essayé de me tuer._

 _Échecs._

 _J'ai l'espoir que, adultes, ils seront capables de me tuer._

 _Pourtant quelque chose me dit que non._

 _Je suis encore en train de te voir dans cette chose qui te maintient ici._

 _Tu vas me haïr mais je pense avoir trouvé._

 _Aujourd'hui, est le troisième prototype Dragneel, un échec._

 _Je l'ai tué._

 _Oui, mon frère, je vais te ramener enfin._

 _Mais en tant que démon._

 _Tu pourras me haïr mais, je ne peux que t'aimer._

 _Quand tu ouvriras les yeux ce sera en tant qu'Etherious._

 _Désolé de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux, mais quand tu me tueras, tu mourras à nouveau et nous rejoindrons maman et papa, ensemble._

 _Cela me paraît fantastique._

 _Tu seras mon dernier._

 _Je vais y mettre les meilleurs écrits et lettres qui feront de toi le plus puissant d'entre tous._

 _Quand tu reverras cette terre, tu seras connu sous un autre nom._

 _E.N.D._

 _Ton grand frère, Zeref._


	6. Part 5: Dernier échec

Des yeux oranges s'ouvrirent.

« Larcade. »

Il s'assit brusquement.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs regardaient le paysage par une fenêtre brisée.

« Bienvenue au monde, je suis Zeref, ton créateur. »

Il ne daigna pas de regarda son nouveau démon.

« Tu es mon avant-dernier Etherious »

« Papa ? »

« Non, je suis ton créateur, pas ton pè- hey ! »

Le jeune garçon naïf serra le mage noir.

 _Il n'était qu'un enfant._

Il soupira.

« Larcade Dragneel. »

Il toucha ses légers cheveux blancs.

« Un équilibre imparfait entre l'homme et le démon, mais un équilibre. »

« Papa... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Zeref s'éloigna de lui.

« Encore un échec... »

Larcade sentit son coeur se briser.

« Je suppose que la prochaine fois, je verrais vraiment mon frère. »

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Larcade regarda ses mains.

 _Échec._

 _Je ne suis… qu'un échec._

Et une larme tomba.

Larcade cria à la soudaine douleur intense.

« Résiste. »

Il gémit, pleurait, grognait, rien à faire, la démone en face de lui ne réagissait même pas.

« Ky...o...ka... »

« Tu peux encore parler ? »

Larcade sentit presque son âme dévorée par le mal.

« Alors si tu peux prononcer mon nom, tu peux encore crier. »

Elle augmenta le taux de souffrance.

Il hurla.

Il vit son jeune père, assis un livre à la main , ne bougeant pas malgré les cris de sa création.

« PAPA ! »

« Silence ! »

« Plus fort, Kyoka. »

Il tourna la page.

« Oui maître. »

Larcade perdit raison.

Zeref soupira.

« Un démon fait souffrir, Larcade, il ne souffre pas. »

Le regard de l'enfant regarda le mage noir fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Il sortira d'ici quand il arrêtera crier pour de la douleur. »

Kyoka sourit sadiquement.

Elle arrêta la douleur pendant un court moment.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, en pleurs.

« Tu demandes de l'amour. »

Il regarda la jeune femme.

« Mais le maître ne t'en donnera jamais. »

« Peux-tu m'en donner, alors ? »

Kyoka baissa le regard.

« Je… Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer. Seulement d'obéir. »

Et la douleur intense reprit à nouveau.

« Le court de la vie est bien futile et court. »

« Est-ce pour ça que nous sommes immortels ? »

« Non, nous sommes immortels pour être à jamais aux côtés de notre maître. »

Mald Gheel, son professeur soupira.

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions inutiles, enfant. »

« Est-ce parce que je suis inutile ? »

« Tu serais inutile si il t'aurait tué comme les autres. »

Larcade regarda le sol.

« Mald Gheel-sama. Je… Je veux faire plaisir à mon père. Je veux le voir me sourire... »

« Ce sont des rêves. »

« Je sais. »

Larcade regarda les cieux et les oiseaux qui volaient.

« Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer et de rêver. »

Larcade entra silencieusement dans le laboratoire.

« Natsu... »

Il vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux sakura, dans un lacrima.

« Tu reviendras bientôt et je pourrais enfin te serrer dans les bras comme autrefois. »

La main de Zeref toucha la surface dure du cristal.

Larcade pleurait en silence.

« Il n'est même pas vivant, et tu l'aimes déjà. »

Zeref soupira.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Je dois reprendre mes recherches. Je te revois dans peu de temps, Natsu. »

Zeref sortit de la salle, ignorant la présence du démon à l'intérieur.

Larcade s'approcha du cristal.

Il cria avant de frappa à mains nues sur celui-ci.

« Tu es mort ! Pourquoi moi je peux pas avoir cet amour ?! »

Bien sûr, il ne répondait pas.

« Tu es impardonnable… Donne-moi mon père… Donne-le moi... »

Il frappa une dernière fois sur le cristal même pas fissuré.

Il s'écroula devant.

« Je te déteste… Je te déteste... »

Et il pleura.

« LARCADE ! »

« Joue avec moi, Mald Gheel. »

« Va jouer seul. Je m'occupe des sorts. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tuer mon maître bien sûr. »

Larcade regarda, ahuri.

« Tuer… papa ? »

« C'est pour ça, que nous avons été crées. Pour le tuer, il veut mourir. »

 _« Il veut mourir pour rejoindre son frère et toute sa famille, là-haut. C'est son désir le plus cher. »_

Larcade se rappelait de chaque parole.

« Mais… je en veux pas… tuer papa… Je l'aime... »

 _« Tu n'as pas le choix. Ton amour pour lui n'est qu'une illusion, il est créé par le désir d'être près de notre maître pour le poignarder. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_

 _« La vérité fait mal, Larcade. »_

Il pleurait.

« Que fais-tu blotti dans ce coin, Larcade ? »

Il releva les yeux.

« Seilah-san. »

La jeune démone sourit.

« Viens, je vais te lire une histoire de démon. Arrête de te lamenter ou je te force à frapper Mald Gheel-san. »

« Il va me tuer, si tu fais ça ! »

« Justement, arrête de pleurer. »

Ils rirent.

 _La seule avec qui je peux rire…_

 _Seilah…_

Il sourit.

« Arigato. »

« ENFIN ! ENFIN ! »

Une énergie noire remplissait la salle.

Zeref riait.

« Mon frère ! »

Larcade pleurait.

 _Pourquoi… dois-tu revenir ?!_

 _Tu es mort…_

 _Je te déteste…_

Le lacrima se brisa.

L'enfant tomba dans les bras du mage noir.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Larcade croisa son regard innocent et confus.

« Nii… san ? »

« Oui, Natsu ? »

« C'est… toi ? »

« Oui, Natsu… Enfin… oui… c'est moi... »

Il pleurait.

Son créateur pleurait de joie.

Larcade pleurait aussi.

Il pleurait de colère et de tristesse.

 _Il a fait dix fois plus pour toi que pour moi à peine tu es revenu… Je te déteste… Natsu Dragneel. »_


	7. Part 6: Conséquences

**Part 6: Conséquences**

Natsu se réveilla doucement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de revivre ? »

Sa vue était trouble mais il regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

Peu à peu, sa vision se stabilisa et l'image devint plus nette.

« Zere-ni… Pourquoi es-tu si grand ? Et où sommes-nous ? »

« Le temps passe Natsu. Voilà pourquoi je grandis. Et tu es à Mildian, l'académie de Mildian. »

« Je n'étais… pas mort ? »

« Je t'ai ramené. »

Natsu regarda ses mains.

« Tu m'as… ramené ? »

« Bien sûr, Natsu ! Tu mérites de vivre, mon frère. »

Natsu sauta hors du lit, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas lent.

« Alors j'étais mort, avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et donc ? »

Un air grave était sur les traits du jeune visage de l'enfant.

« Zeref... »

Il pleurait.

Il se tourna légèrement vers lui, en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait….Zeref ? »

Le regard effrayé et confus de son frère.

Il était effrayé, par lui.

« Natsu… C'est moi... »

« Non… Mon frère n'aurait pas commis ça ! Maman nous l'a dit plein de fois ! La mort appartient aux dieux pas aux hommes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Onii-san ?! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas mourir si tôt. »

« Zeref... »

« Non, Natsu. Je ne peux pas… te laisser en tant que défunt… Tu dois vivre. Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs, plein. Pour toi. Alors pour me racheter... »

Il soupira.

« Ce sera mon châtiment, je te confierais à quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ? »

« A qui ? »

Zeref sourit.

« A quelqu'un que tu aurais aimé connaître bien avant... »

 _Son nom est Igneel._

Zeref posa le corps endormi de son frère doucement sur le sol.

« Igneel. »

« Zeref. »

Le dragon du feu sortit sa tête de son antre.

« Qu'amènes-tu là ? »

« C'est Natsu. Mon jeune frère. »

« Alors tu l'as ramené ? »

Zeref hocha la tête tristement.

« Mais je ne peux pas le garder près de moi… J'ai fait trop d'erreurs pour lui, il vaut mieux qu'il recommence, la simple pensée de savoir qu'il est vivant quelque part et heureux, me suffit. »

Igneel sourit.

« Natsu Dragneel. »

Sa griffe crochue toucha le minuscule visage de l'enfant.

« Tu sais, une humaine m'a fait prédiction un jour que l'un des nôtres mettra fin à l'ère des dragons. »

Igneel regarda le garçon endormi.

« Un dragon noir, un dragon de l'apocalypse, un ancien humain qui s'est baigné dans le sang des dragons, tellement qu'il finit par en devenir un. »

Zeref regarda le dragon.

« Alors la jeune humaine nous a supplié de tuer le dragon noir, le roi dragon. Elle est effrayé par le futur qui s'approche à chaque seconde. »

« Et donc ? »

« Alors, 5 dragons doivent éduquer 5 enfants orphelins en tant que Dragons Slayers, envoyés dans le futur, là où la magie sera la plus puissante et la plus respectée, à cette époque, ils tueront le dragon noir. »

« Ces dragons ne peuvent pas le faire eux-mêmes ? »

« Pas si celui-ci est un Dragon Slayer, transformé en dragon lui-même. »

Zeref regarda le roi, confus.

« Va droit au but. »

« Ton frère, que tu veux que je prenne sous mon aile, sera l'un de ces Dragon Slayers. »

Zeref baissa les yeux.

« Natsu... »

Zeref soupira et tourna le dos au dragon.

« Il est sous ta garde désormais, prends soin de lui. Et pour ce projet…, tu en as le droit…, si tu veux, il peut devenir un de ces Dragon Slayers »

« Tu ne le verras plus pendant des années et des années. »

« Et donc ? J'ai attendu ma mort pendant longtemps, j'attendrais encore. »

Et Zeref sortit de l'antre.

« Tu seras son père, désormais. »

Igneel soupira.

« Natsu Dragneel, frère du mage noir, et fils d'Igneel. »

Natsu grogna et ouvrit ces yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Igneel rit.

« Je suis ton père, Igneel. »

« Tu es… un … dragon ?! »

Natsu sauta sur ses pieds, joyeux et excité.

« Un vrai dragon ! »

Igneel sourit.

Natsu s'arrêta de bouger soudainement.

« Où est Nii-san ? »

« Il est parti sur un long voyage, il reviendra un jour, peut-être. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Igneel, et toi petit bonhomme ? »

« Je suis Natsu ! Natsu Dragneel ! »

« Appelle-moi, papa, kodomo. »

« Oto-san ? Mais tu n'es pas... »

« Je sais. Mais, maintenant je suis ton nouveau père. »

Natsu regarda Igneel.

Igneel regarda Natsu.

« YOSH ! D'accord, Oto-san !

Igneel sourit.

 _L'un des enfants qui traverseront le temps pour tuer le dragon noir de l'apocalypse, Acnologia._

 _Mais il n'était pas que l'un de ces 5 Dragon Slayers._

 _Il était aussi un démon de Zeref, chargé de tuer son créateur._

 _Il devait tuer deux des êtres les plus sombres et les plus puissants de l'histoire._

 _Et pour ça, il devra devenir aussi sombre qu'eux, aussi fort qu'eux._

 _Il deviendra un véritable démon, E.N.D._

 _Mais ça… il n'en est pas encore conscient._


	8. Part 7: Entre fils et étranger

Part 7 : Entre fils et étranger

« Regarde un poisson ! »

Igneel l'observa et l'avala goulûment.

« Va en chercher un autre. »

« Il était à moi, Papa ! Tu me l'as volé ! »

« Tu aurais du le manger avant que je le fasse alors. »

« Yosh ! Ce sera mon poisson ! Pas le tien ! »

Et il courut en pêcher un autre.

« KARRYU NO HOKO ! »

Un léger souffle sortit de sa bouche.

« T'as vu, papa ?! »

« C'est ridicule, regarde ça. »

Igneel inspira.

« KARRYU NO HOKO ! »

Une sorte de tornade enflammée sortit de sa bouche.

La montagne au loin explosa.

« Tu n'avais pas à détruire la montagne, Papa... »

Igneel rit légèrement.

« Je suppose que j'en fait un peu trop. »

« J'ai ramené le dîner ! »

« Alors allume le feu. »

« Encore ?! Mais c'est toujours moi qui le fait ! »

« Exactement, ce sera toujours toi qui le fera. »

Natsu gémit, frustré avant d'obéir.

« OUAH ! Alors on va où, To-san?! »

« Voir de vieux amis... »

« C'est qui le vieil ami ?! »

Igneel gémit avant d'esquiver un coup d'un dragon voisin.

« Metalicanna. »

« Qui est avec toi ? »

« Natsu ! Je suis Natsu Dragneel ! »

« Natsu, uh ? Ne reste pas trop proche d'Igneel. Tu pourrais devenir comme lui. »

Igneel ignora ses commentaires.

« As-tu trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais, avec une sale tronche. »

« C'est toi qui a la sale tronche, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Un garçon aux yeux rouges et aux noirs frappait le dragon d'acier avec rage, malgré ses petits poings.

« Va jouer ailleurs, Gajeel. »

« Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Gajeel regarda Natsu.

Natsu regarda Gajeel.

Gajeel désigna du doigt Natsu en regardant Metalicanna.

« J'aime pas sa tête. »

Et l'autre pique une crise de colère.

« C'est quoi ton problème, tête de métal ?! »

« C'est ta tête mon problème, espèce d'allumette ! »

« Arrêtez de vous battre ! »

Une dragonne blanche arriva et une petite fille était là sur elle, en pleurant.

« S'il vous-plaît… Ne vous battez pas... »

« Ho-hoy, ne pleure pas, d'accord ? »

Natsu sauta sur le dos de la dragonne et passa sa main dans les cheveux bleutés de l'enfant.

« Ne ? Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour ça, tu sais. »

Il lui afficha un grand sourire.

Silence.

« Bon sang, Igneel. Il a déjà la même stupidité que toi, alors qu'il est si jeune. »

« Ferme-la un peu Metalicanna. »

« Comment ça, je suis stupide ! Je te ferais dire que celui sur ta tête est pas mieux ! »

« Ah ouais?! »

« Ouais ! »

« Les enfants ! »

« Tch, les enfants de nos jours… Wendy n'est pas comme eux, au moins. »

« Il est rare de te voir perdre ton calme, Grandine. »

La dragonne gémit de frustration, elle se posa sur le sol.

« Où sont Skyadrum et Weisslogia ? »

« En retard. »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« URUSAI ! »

Un dragon noir frappa de toute ses forces sur le dragon gris sombre.

« Voilà une façon de dire salut... »

Un dragon blanc se posa sur le sol en touchant sa longue… barbe ?

Un dragon descendit du dos de celui-ci.

« Te voilà enfin, jiji. »

« Tu es aussi vieux que moi, Igneel. »

« Peut-être mais je ne porte pas la barbe. »

Le jeune garçon regarda Natsu qui finit par remarquer le regard insistant.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Gomen ! »

« Tch, vous avez quoi à toujours vous excusez, sérieux ? »

« Tu es… bien Natsu… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, et ? »

« Pourrais-tu être mon… grand frère ? »

Zere-nii !

Natsu baissa les yeux.

« Comme tu veux. »

Le jeune blond sourit.

« Sting. Je suis Sting. »

« Cool, Swing, cool. »

« Il a dit Sting, espèce d'idiot ! »

« C'est toi, l'idiot, fer rouillé !

« Rogue. »

« Hai. »

L'ombre de Natsu s'allongea et celle de Gajeel aussi jusqu'à qu'elles frappent leur propriétaire.

« Bien, place au sérieux. »

« Où est Anna ? »

Une jeune femme sourit, cachée dans l'arbre, elle regardait la scène.

Natsu gémit en caressant sa tête.

« Itai ! »

« Bah pour un gamin comme toi... »

« URUSAI ! »

« Rogue. »

« Hai. »

Leurs ombres les frappèrent à nouveau.

Natsu et Gajeel regardèrent Rogue qui se cache derrière Skyadrum.

« HOY ! TEME... »

Puis ils se fixèrent à nouveau.

« Arrête de répéter la même chose que moi, connard ! »

« Non, mais c'est quoi ce langage, tu apprends quoi à ton fils, Igneel ? »

« Le langage courant. »

« C'est toi qui dit la même chose que moi, kisama ! »

« Décidément, Metalicanna, tu n'apprends pas mieux à ton fils. »

« Et tu apprends quoi à ta fille, huh ? Dire toujours désolé ? »

« Gomenasai ! »

« Aho. »

Les dragons tournèrent la tête, une jeune femme sourit aux créatures et leurs enfants.

« Anna. »

La jeune femme soupira, elle s'arrêta devant Skyadrum.

« Alors ce sont vos enfants ? »

Rogue regarda la jeune femme, toujours près de son père, silencieux.

« Rogue. »

Sting regardait Natsu et Gajeel qui se battaient avec admiration.

« Sting. »

Wendy pleurait alors qu'elle criait aux garçons d'arrêter.

« Wendy. »

Gajeel envoya Natsu valser au loin, en criant sa victoire.

« Gajeel. »

Natsu gémit de douleur avant de se relever et traiter Gajeel d'enfoiré.

« ...Quel est son nom, Igneel ? »

« Natsu. »

« Natsu... »

Anna sourit.

« Alors nous avons tous les enfants... »

Igneel soupira.

« Il n'est pas encore prêt. »

« L'éclipse n'est pas encore présente... »

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme regardait le ciel bleu.

« Mais il s'approche, encore et encore... »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Seesh, à quoi sert de poursuivre quelque chose que l'on ne connaît même pas ? »

« C'est par la mort que tu payeras, si tu abandonnes, Metalicanna. »

« Je n'abandonne pas, mais serait-il pas plus avisé d'en savoir plus ? »

« Existe-t-il au moins ? »

« Bien sûr. Il n'est pas encore conscient du rôle qui jouera dans l'Histoire. »

Anna ferma les yeux.

« Je vois souvent le grand dragon noir en train de hurler. Un homme avec un doux sourire surs ses lèvres. Et un autre à côté de lui, un démon... »

« Un démon ? »

« Comment est-il ? »

« C'ets si flou, je sais que c'est un démon mais… je ne peux pas le visualiser... »

Anna soupira, frustrée.

« Vous avez raison, à quoi bon poursuivre quelque chose que l'on ne connaît même pas ? »

« Mais il nous faut bien quelque chose à poursuivre , non ? Sinon, on ne serait pas là. »

Anna regarda l'enfant qui venait de parler.

Natsu jetait un caillou dans l'air, observant sa chute sur le sol.

« Nous sommes bien ici, à cause de ce que tu penses, non ? Un dragon noir, un homme souriant et un démon. »

Natsu soupira.

« Alors pourquoi rebrousser chemin alors que tu es si proche du but ? »

Anna croisa le regard perdu de Natsu.

« Natsu. »

« Pardon, Papa… Je... »

Il gémit et serra sa tête.

« Cela fait si mal… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend ces temps-ci... »

« Et après c'est toi qui me dit que tu détestes mes phrases philosophiques. »

« Philosophiques, toi ? Igneel ? Me fait pas rire. »

« Urusai, dragon. »

Anna sourit légèrement et regardait Natsu.

Démon…

Natsu sourit.

« Alors on va tuer ce dragon, ne ? Et on fera de notre mieux ! »

« Bien dit, Natsu-nii ! »

Rogue ne fit que hoche la tête en accord.

« Tch. »

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'optimisme.

« Imbéciles... »

Mais il souriait quand même.

« Nous n'abandonnerons pas, jamais alors que nous sommes si proches du but. »

Anna plongea son regard dans celui des dragons.

« Eclipse devra s'ouvrir, c'est le seul moyen d'y parvenir. »

« Natsu. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Igneel sentait l'air rempli de magie.

Il était pesant.

Et cela l'inquiétait.

« Natsu ! »

« Papa. »

Il était assis contre une paroi de la grotte.

Igneel concentra son regard vers celle-ci.

Mais l'ombre cachait son fils.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? »

« Pourquoi prétends-tu être mon père ? »

Igneel regardait son fils qui s'avançait peu à peu.

« Ma famille est à-haut avec les étoiles. »

Le feu brûlait autour de lui.

« Je l'ai décidé, tu n'es pas mon père et tu ne le seras jamais. »

« Tu n'es pas Natsu. »

Il rit légèrement.

« Si, je le suis… Juste… différent. »

Des yeux rouges brûlants.

« Mais cette différence... »

Des cornes dépassaient ses cheveux en bataille.

« Fait en sorte que nous sommes similaires mais opposés. »

Le torse nu couvert de signes étranges et noirs.

« Notre nom est même différent, dragon. »

Igneel grogna à l'étranger en face de lui.

« Il se nomme Natsu Dragneel. »

Mais les signes étranges se rejoignaient parfois pour former sur le haut de sa poitrine des lettres noires dessinés comme des flammes.

E.N.D

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Voilà ma véritable apparence, Igneel. »

Non, ce n'était plus son fils.


	9. Part 8: Dernier au revoir

Igneel souffla, irrité.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Tu le sais. »

Igneel regarda le garçon qui souriait.

« Alors c'est comme ça, qu'il t'a ramené en vie… »

Il soupira.

« Triste sort, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant-démon regardait ses mains.

« Mon nom est E.N.D. Un corps humain, une âme démoniaque aux instincts draconiques. »

« Tu es un démon. »

END rit légèrement.

« En effet. »

Son regard plongea dans celui du dragon.

« Roi des dragons de feu ou non… Tu es si faible... »

« Natsu. »

« Cesse de prononcer mon nom humain, dragon ! »

Le feu se précipita vers Igneel qui ne put le dévorer.

« Comment… ? »

« Maléfices… rien que des maléfices... »

Il soupira.

« Je tuerai Zeref, qu'importe le temps, j'ai été créé pour cette unique raison ! »

« Cesse de parler avec la voix de mon fils ! »

« Tu n'es pas mon père ! »

Il rugit avant qu'il cessa de bouger.

Il tomba.

« Natsu ! »

« Il va bien, je ne serais pas capable de tuer mon frère alors que j'ai passé tellement de temps à le ramener, non ? »

Un homme vêtu de noir sourit.

Igneel regarda le mage noir.

« Zeref. »

Le mage noir s'avança et toucha le front du démon.

Peu à peu un livre apparut dans sa main et Natsu reprit son apparence normale, toujours inconscient.

Il jeta le livre au sol.

END.

Igneel regarda le livre.

« Je te laisse ceci. »

« Zeref... »

« C'est à toi de détruire ce que j'ai fait de mon frère... »

Il sourit tristement et commença à partir.

« Mais sache que s'il meurt, ce livre mourra aussi. Ils sont liés, c'est le lien qui permet de le maintenir en vie. »

Igneel prit le livre soigneusement.

« Mais c'est celui qui apportera la destruction, Igneel. Tu tiens dans tes mains le sort de ce monde. »

Et Zeref disparut.

Le monde…

 _Il y a un dragon noir, un homme souriant et un démon._

 _Est-ce toi Natsu ? Le démon que Anna voit dans ses prédictions ?_

Il regarda Natsu encore endormi un doux sourire aux lèvres, il marmonnait légèrement et frappait dans l'air comme s'il rêvait.

Igneel ferma les yeux, il ferma son poing, l'enflamma et se prépara à frapper le livre de toutes ses forces.

 _To-san !_

Igneel ouvrit les yeux.

Son poing s'arrêta devant le livre, les flammes frôlaient la couverture.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as beau avoir un avenir maudit… Natsu... »

Il lâcha le livre.

« Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser à ton avenir mais je ne peux pas tuer mon fils. Pas comme ça. »

Igneel prit le livre et le cacha dans un coin de la grotte.

« Pardonne-moi Natsu. »

« Alors il ne l'a pas fait ? »

Zeref regardait la grotte au loin.

« Natsu devra me tuer alors... »

Il se dirigea vers une autre antre.

« Il devra te tuer aussi, Acnologia. »

Il soupira et se téléporta à sa destination.

« Zeref. »

« M'as-tu appelé ? »

Les yeux du dragon fixaient le mage noir.

« Je vais les tuer… tous… sans exception. »

Zeref ne répondit pas.

« Je te tuerai aussi si tu te dresses sur ma route. Mais j'ai une dette envers toi. Que veux-tu ? »

« Ne te dresse pas au continent voisin. »

L'homme regardait le mage, étonné.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est mon empire… Mon prochain empire... »

Zeref sourit.

« Il semblerait que ton arrivée était destinée, roi dragon... »

« Tch. »

« Mais on trouve toujours plus fort que soi. »

« Et qui me vaincrai ? Dis-le moi, mage maudit. »

« Mon frère... »

Zeref commença à disparaître.

« Mon frère te tuera Acnologia... »

Natsu ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement avant qu'une forte douleur à la tête le refit tomber sur le sol.

« Ugh… Ma tête...Chikushô... »

« Natsu. »

La voix forte et puissante de son père lui attira le regard vers celui-ci.

« To-san. »

« Allez relève-toi, gamin. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Natsu sourit.

Il se releva doucement et se mit en position de combat.

« YOSH ! Moete Kitazo ! »

Igneel rit légèrement.

« KARRYU NO TEKKEN ! »

Natsu souffla et reprit son souffle avant de frapper à nouveau Igneel de toute ses forces.

« KARRYU NO YOKUGEKI ! »

Igneel grogna et il bloqua le simple coup pour lui.

« KARRYU NO... »

« Natsu. »

Natsu se stoppa curieux.

« Huh ? »

« Concentre-toi sur comment vaincre l'ennemi pas absolument comme le démolir. »

« N'est-ce pas la même chose ? »

« Iie. »

Natsu souffla et fit la moue en colère.

« J'ai fais tout ça pour rien ? »

Igneel rit.

« Non. Mais tes flammes peuvent servir à autre chose. »

« Comme ? »

Igneel cracha un souffle de feu qui attrapa Natsu et le bloqua.

« Est-ce que cela brûle ? »

Natsu cessa de gigoter pour se libérer mais tentait de trouver une douleur quelconque là où le feu était.

Rien.

« Comment fais-tu ça, papa ? »

Igneel sourit.

« Le feu est sauvage, il faut savoir le dompter, Natsu. Tu te concentres sur ce que tu veux que ton feu fasse. Si tu veux qu'il détruise, il détruira. Mais s'il est commandé pour détruire il faut savoir lui montrer qui il faut blesser et qui ne brûlera pas. »

Natsu fut libéré.

« Tu devras protéger des gens plus tard, qui te seront chers. Et...»

Natsu soupira.

« Arrête avec tes phrases philosophiques ! »

Il se boucha les oreilles avant de crier et se remettre à attaquer son père.

Igneel soupira.

« Je suppose qu'avec le temps, tu comprendras, Natsu. »

« Recommence ! Tu t'appelles Natsu Dragneel ! Pas Nalu Drongnil ! »

Natsu fit gonfler ses joues.

« J'y arrive pas ! »

« Réessaie. »

« Mais... »

« Natsu ! »

Natsu gémit et efface son travail avant de recommencer, le bout de bois à la main, en tirant la langue.

« Eclipse ? »

Natsu regardait le grand portail devant lui.

« C'est pour aller combattre le dragon noir ? »

Anna baissa les yeux.

Natsu soupira.

« Alors on le défonce et on rentre à al maison, hein, Igneel ? »

Il rit.

« Hai. »

« YOSH ! Moete Kitazo ! »

Il courut vers le portail avec les autres enfants.

« Attends Natsu ! »

Anna soupira avant de lui tendre une écharpe blanche faite d'écailles pourtant si douce.

« Elle est faite de mes écailles, Natsu ! Tu n'as pas à intérêt à la perdre ! »

Natsu sourit à son père.

« AYE ! »

Et il rejoint Sting et Gajeel.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? »

« Pour une fois que ta raison, dragon de ferraille. »

Metalicanna rit.

« La sale tronche me manquera aussi. »

Grandine grogna.

« Ne parlez pas d'adieu ! Bon sang… je vais finir par pleurer. »

« Alors pleure, Grandine. »

« Hors de question Skyadrum, je dois être forte ! »

« C'est bien Grandine, ça. »

Weisslogia sourit en caressant sa barbe.

« Rase-toi. »

« La barbe est signe de sagesse ! »

« Sagesse, mon cul, oui... »

« Tais-toi Metalicanna ! »

« Non mais regarde-le, le vieux ! »

Grandine soupira.

Elle regarda la petite fille qui soignait Gajeel qui était blessé à cause d'une énième bagarre entre lui et Natsu.

Anna soupira.

« C'est l'heure. »

Il virent la lune prendre une couleur étrange est inhabituel.

 _Eclipse, nous voilà…_

« Allez-y les enfants, nous vous rejoindrons de l'autre côté.

 _A plus tard, Natsu._

Igneel gémit de frustration.

« Il fait chier ce gamin, maintenant je vais pleurer, putain... »

Weisslogia rit.

« Ils vont nous faire pleurer, en effet. »

Les dragons commencèrent à s'effacer.

Natsu s'arrêta devant l'entrée du portail.

Il se retourna et vit de loin un léger signe de main.

 _Dans 400 ans, Natsu._

Il lâcha des larmes.

 _Zere-nii…_

Natsu baissa les yeux.

« Adieu, Zeref... »

Et il franchit le portail avec Anna qui lui tenait la main, avec l'écharpe d'Igneel qui entourait son cou fragile.

 _« Je t'aime, Natsu. »_

 _« Je t'aurais aimé, tu sais. »_

 _Zeref baissa les yeux._

 _« Adieu. Natsu Dragneel. »_

 _Et il disparut._


	10. Part 9: Fée et Spriggan

_300 ans plus tard._

Il soupira.

Il enleva ses vêtements.

Pas à pas, il se dirigeait vers l'eau froide et claire.

Zeref soupira.

Il plongea dans l'eau et regarda les poissons moururent en face de lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

Triste sort…

Il sortit de l'eau.

Il entendit un bruit et se tourna pour y trouver la source.

Une jeune fille se trouvait là au bord de l'eau et l'observait, visiblement surprise qu'il était présent.

Elle lâcha un léger cri avant de se retourner et se couvrir les yeux.

« Su-sumimasen ! Je… Je me croyais seule ! »

Zeref baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Quitte cette forêt. »

Légèrement curieuse pour savoir le sens de ses paroles, elle se toruna légèrement, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau.

Zeref sortit de l'étang et prit le vêtement sur le sol.

« Gomen. »

Il le tira et s'habilla rapidement.

« La force de l'habitude. »

Il serra le nœud de sa toge et se tourna vers elle.

« C'est moi qui vais partir. »

Elle le regarda encore légèrement rouge.

« Ano... »

Zeref le sentait, le bruit des feuilles, le son de la mort…

Zeref soupira.

Elle le regardait surprise.

L'énergie noire sortit de lui comme d'habitude.

 _Encore une fois… Question d'habitude._

Les arbres morts, l'herbe, tout…

Zeref sentait que la mort le narguait.

Il tuait sans le vouloir, mais lui, ne pouvait mourir…

Ironique…

Il regarda la jeune fille regarder autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il fixa le sol, ne voulant la regarder de face après ses actes mortels qu'il avait dut commettre sans le vouloir.

« Tout ce qui m'approche... »

Il laissa un temps de pause avant de lâcher le dernier mot, le plus important.

« ...Meurt. »

Elle semblait dans ses pensées puis surprise à nouveau.

Elle s'avança légèrement.

« C'est toi... »

« Tu ne dois pas t'approcher. »

« La magie noire d'Ankhseram... »

Ce fut son tour d'être surpris.

 _Elle connaît ?_

Elle leva les yeux vers les arbres.

« Je l'ai lu dans les livres, c'est une ancienne malédiction. »

Elle fixa son regard vers une feuille qui commençait de tomber.

« On l'appelle aussi… La malédiction contradictoire. »

Elle soupira.

« Plus on respecte l'existence des êtres vivants, plus l'énergie mortelle est libérée . À l'inverse, si on ne respecte pas l'existence des êtres vivants, l'énergie mortelle n'est pas libérée. »

Elle se rendit compte de l'expression de son visage et de ses explications.

« Oh, gomenasai… C'est sorti tout seul. »

Zeref sourit légèrement au savoir de la jeune fille, il lui lança un sourire rassurant et de bienveillance.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu es très instruite. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui sait de quoi je suis maudit. Cela dit, j'évite les gens du mieux que je peux. »

« Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Iie. Je change régulièrement d'endroit. Je ne peux pas avoir un contact physique avec quiconque. »

Il regarda sa main comme si elle était en sang.

« Pas même les animaux, tout être vivant meurt en me touchant. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

Zeref remarqua son regard.

« Ne sois pas triste pour moi. »

« Tu ne te sens pas seul ? »

Zeref baissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela fait tellement longtemps… Mais je pense que j'ai eu du plaisir à te parler. »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Mais en même temps, je suis effrayé à l'idée que mon pouvoir tue une petite fille comme toi. »

Il regarda son œuvre sombre.

« Même si je ne veux tuer personne... »

 _Tu ne dois pas rester avec elle… Elle mourra._

« Je dois y aller, je suis navré si je t'ai effrayé. »

Il sentit une présence animale derrière lui, il cessa de marcher.

« Non... »

Un oiseau se posa sur son épaule.

Il entendit les cris de oiseaux.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Mais des animaux venaient encore et encore.

« Comment… ? »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Pourquoi tout ces animaux viennent à moi ? »

La voix de la petite fille le fit sursauter.

« Tu peux les toucher sans crainte.

Un doux sourire était sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ma magie. »

Il regarda les animaux.

« Je vois... »

Il approcha sa main du mouton près de lui mais sa main toucha du vide.

« Même si on ne peut pas vraiment les toucher... »

« Non. »

Zeref le sentait c'était du vide, mais l'illusion donnait la même impression que l'animal réel.

« C'est chaud. »

Il sourit.

« Arigato. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est peut-être le destin qui nous a mené ici. »

Elle baissa les yeux, légèrement gênée.

« Je sens que tu émanes une puissance magie incroyable. »

Elle fit un pas en avant.

« Onegai… Enseigne-nous la magie ! »

Son regard devenait suppliant.

« Nous avons un ennemi à combattre. "

Zeref soupira.

 _Qui peut dire non, à ce regard ?_

Il lui sourit.

La jeune fille sourit.

« Arigato ! »

Elle se plia en deux et se releva, lui fit signe de venir.

Elle était heureuse.

« Je suis Mavis Vermillion ! »

 _Mavis, huh ?_

Qui savait que cette jeune fille allait changé toute sa vie, même sa mort ?

 _C'est ainsi que je devins professeur d'un groupe de 4 personnes, d'on j'appris leur nom plus tard, Precht, Yury, Warrod._

 _Sans oublier Mavis, la jeune optimiste qui semble souvent oublier que je suis maudit vu comme elle se rapproche trop de moi._

 _Il semblait qu'une jeune Zera, illusion qu'elle a elle-même créée soit là elle aussi, bien que Mavis pense qu'elle est réelle._

 _J'observe leur résultat, et ils deviendront forts, j'en suis certain, assez en tout cas pour rentrer dans l'histoire de la magie._

 _Mavis m'a demandé hier soir, une magie offensive._

 _Je lui ai enseigné un sort qui demande du temps mais je sais qu'elle pourra le contrôler._

 _Mavis Vermillion._

 _Venant de moi, c'était un comportement étrange, enseigner, enseigner la magie à une fillette…_

 _Ce fut un caprice, un échange avec elle bien trop long._

 _Elle ne devait pas rester trop près de moi._

 _Pour un caprice, ça allait trop loin._

 _Mais pourtant, le temps que l'on a passé ensemble est devenu un véritable trésor pour moi, Mavis._

 _Fairy Tail naîtrait dix jours plus tard._

 _Je suis un peu le créateur de la magie de Fairy Tail._

 _Peut-être est-ce moi qui l'ai tuée._

 _An X796._

Zeref marchait dans les bois, déambulait seul, en silence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit du bruit.

Une petite fille.

Qui n'a absolument pas changé.

« Oh ! Le mage noir de la dernière fois ! »

« Mavis ? »

Elle était heureuse et lâcha un cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers lui.

« Hoy ! Attends ! Je suis maudit souviens toi ! »

« Je saiiis ! »

« Alors ne... »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Il plaça ses mains devant lui.

Mais elle l'étreint tout de même.

« Nous avons gagné grâce à toi à l'époque. Et c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu sauver mes amis. »

 _Elle n'est pas morte._

 _Cette fille m'a touché mais elle n'est pas morte._

Ils ont parlé des guerres, de son titre de stratège de fée…

Tout… Sans rien oublier.

« Zeref !? Zeref, le mage noir ?! »

« Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom. »

« Tu as vécu plus de 300 ans... »

« Cela fait tellement longtemps, maintenant... »

« Mais tu ne ressemble à rien de ce que disent les gens... »

« Les mauvais côtés, hein ? Ils n'ont pas tort... »

« Impossible ! »

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Je vois dans ton regard de la gentillesse et je ne crois certainement pas aux rumeurs. »

Zeref soupira.

« Que d'innocence... »

Mavis regarda le sol, gênée.

Elle tenta aussitôt de changer de sujet.

« Tu sais, Yury, celui qui maîtrisai la foudre ? Il va devenir papa ! »

« Ce jeune garçon, un père ? »

« Eh bien cela fait déjà 10 ans... »

Zeref regarda le ciel bleu.

Il s'adossa u rocher derrière lui.

« Tu n'as pas changé, toi, depuis tout ce temps. »

« Ah… oui… ce corps... »

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

« Ce fut le prix à payer quand j'ai utilisé cette magie noire incomplète il y a 10 ans. Mais cela a sauvé mes amis alors... »

« Tu as utilisé Law ?! »

Zeref s'éloigna légèrement.

« Mavis... »

Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle avant de légèrement poser son front sur le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle rougit et ses yeux était mi-ouverts regardant avec insistance le mage noir qui ferma ses yeux se concentrant sur la magie du corps de la petite fille.

Et puis il s'écarta à nouveau d'elle brusquement.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Il était surpris.

« Zeref... »

Il baissa les yeux et écarta ses bras d'elle.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu peux me toucher... »

« Zeref ? »

« Ton corps n'a pas juste cessé de grandir… il… tu es devenu immortelle, tout comme moi. »

« Huh ? »

« As-tu choisie ta voie ? La vie que tu vas prendre maintenant ? »

Il soupira.

« À tes risques et périls bien sûr... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Zeref ? »

Il durcit son regard.

« C'est la malédiction d'Ankhseram, plus tu tiens à la vie, plus la malédiction la vole. »

« C'est absurde ! »

Elle souffla.

« Je… personne n'est mort autour de moi. »

« Oui, certes, pas encore mais...il y a avait une guerre il y a quelques temps pas vrai ? Les guerres font voir la vie d'une manière différente. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué. »

« C'est… je… ! »

« Tu ne connais pas encore la signification derrière quand on prend une vie. »

Zeref baissa le regard.

Elle pleurait.

« Et quand tu l'auras trouvé, tout autour de toi mourra. »

Elle ne bougeait plus.

 _Mieux vaut vivre dans le mensonge, pas vrai ?_

« Pourquoi… pourquoi dis-tu tout ça ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. »

Elle baissa le regard.

 _Elle est déçue de toi._

« Je… je pensais que tu étais... »

Il sourit tristement.

« Alors tu comprends, je suis comme ce que disent les rumeurs. »

Elle s'enfuit de peur, bien sûr.

Il vit une fleur mourir sur son passage.

« Alors, tu l'as toujours eu... »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Le pouvoir de marcher à mes côtés. »

Il observa sa course.

« On ne peut pas s'enfuir de la vérité, ni du passé. Sinon... »

Il ouvrit son pendentif et observa le dessine à l'intérieur.

« Je l'aurais déjà fait. »

Il marchait vers le grand arbre de la forêt.

 _La fillette maudite, envoyée par la mort…_

C'est ce que les rumeurs disent, et Zeref savait que Mavis avait compris.

 _La vérité t'a rattrapée on dirait…_

Et il est parti à sa rencontre et quand il la retrouve, elle était sous ce grand chêne qui mourra, sûrement.

Elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle vivait.

« Je te cherchais, Mavis. »

Elle releva difficilement la tête.

« Zeref. »

« Tu as sale mine. »

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis 6 mois et pourtant... »

Elle remit sa tête sur ses jambes pliées.

« Je ne suis pas morte. »

Il soupira.

« Telle est la malédiction d'Ankhseram, tu ne mourrais pas même si on te décapitait sur-le-champ. »

« Je… Je t'en supplie... »

Elle releva son regard suppliant vers lui.

« Tu… Tue-moi... »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça, et c'est de même pour toi. »

Il regarda le paysage mort autour d'eux.

« J'étais comme toi auparavant. J'espérais qu'un jour on puisse me tuer, amis j'ai appris à regarder les choses d'un angle différent. »

Il baissa son regard.

« Nous avons maintenant un temps illimité. J'ai crée des démons, Etherious, en leur donnant mieux que les capacités humaines mais… j'ignore s'il seront vraiment capables de me tuer un jour. Mais... »

« Je crée un pays. »

« Un pays ? »

« Il n'est pas encore fini, j'y travaille depuis un moment, en vérité, c'est assez amusant. »

« Je suis leur empereur là-bas, et tous sont des pions… C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi la malédiction ne marche pas là-bas, car je considère tout comme un jeu. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Pour préparer une guerre, je suppose... »

Mavis retint son souffle.

« Je déteste les guerres, vraiment. C'est hideux et stupide de n'importe quel côté que tu regardes. Je n'étends même pas mon pays par pur plaisir... »

« Mais tu as dit que tu aimais ça. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

Mavis regarda l'homme an face d'elle.

 _Ses pensées se contredisent…_

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je vis… Je vis pour mourir... »

Il baissa son regard.

« Je veux revoir mon frère… Non ! Je veux le détruire ! »

Il passa sa main sur son visage confus et en colère en même temps.

 _Il devenait fou._

« Non… S'il-te plaît… Détruis-moi... »

Il était effrayé par lui-même.

« Ma tête… J'ai si mal... »

Son regard s'attendrit à la vue de l'homme terrorisé.

« Zeref... »

Il s'écroula à genoux, sa main sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Ce monde refuse de m'accepter, ce monde... »

« Mais pas moi ! »

Elle l'étreint.

« Mais pas moi ! »

Mavis l'étreignait, en pleurs.

« Je vais tout accepter de toi ! »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux.

« La seule personne qui te comprend, c'est moi. Parce que je vis la même chose mais… »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules, un regard déterminé dans ses yeux.

« Mais nous n'allons pas abandonner, nous trouverons un moyen de briser cette malédiction. »

Elle lui sourit tristement toujours en pleurant.

« Nous allons… le trouver ensemble. »

Il sentit ses propres yeux qui laissaient ses larmes couler.

« Ensemble... »

« Oui... »

« Mavis... »

Et ce fut son tour de l'étreindre.

« Tu es tellement gentille… La première personne qui... »

« Bien sûr que non… Tu ne te souviens pas, c'est tout... »

Zeref plongea son regard dans celui de Mavis.

« C'est la première fois… que j'ai tellement aimé quelqu'un... »

 _La première fois que j'ai eu une autre raison de vivre, une autre raison d'être heureux…_

 _Mavis…_

Il se pencha vers elle et elle s'approcha et leurs lèvres se connectèrent.

 _Et ce fut aussi la dernière fois que j'ai eu une autre raison de vivre, une autre raison d'être heureux…_

 _Ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai autant aimé…_

Il se sépara de ses lèvres doucement.

 _Une magie qui unit tout, l'amour._

 _Tout commence dans l'abysse profonde de la magie._

 _Et l'amour entre les deux qui ont vécu avec la même malédiction…_

 _L'amour peut réaliser des miracles…_

 _Et également de la tristesse._

 _Plus l'on aime, plus on prendre la vie de l'autre._

 _Cette malédiction…_

 _A mené au plus grand degré de contradiction._

Zeref sentit désormais un cadavre contre son corps.

Il tremblait.

Il avait causé la mort de quelqu'un de si cher à ses yeux…

Mavis Vermillion.

 _Cette malédiction lui a ôté la vie quand elle était supposée être immortelle._

Il marchait dans les rues de Magnolia.

« Alors personne n'est là ? »

Il transportait son ancienne amante dans ses bras.

 _Son amante d' à peine quelques minutes._

Il leva les yeux et entendit les pas.

Precht était devant lui.

« Tu es le mage noir d'autrefois... »

Zeref baissa les yeux sur Mavis.

« Pourquoi es-tu… Attends, est-ce Mavis ?! »

 _Il devait le faire._

« Elle avait disparue depuis un an, tout le monde était si inquiet et… ! »

« Es-tu… seul ? »

 _Je te ramène à la maison, Mavis._

 _Ta maison._

« Oui, tout le monde se prépare pour le festival des moissons. »

Precht soupira.

« J'ai été forcé de jouer le maître pendant son absence car... »

« Maître… ? Alors c'est cette guilde, Mavis ? »

 _Pardonne-moi…_

Il ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il s'appétait à faire.

« Dans ce cas... »

Il mâcha son corps sur le sol, brusquement.

« Je vais vous la rendre. »

« HEY ! Comment peux-tu la traiter comme ça ?! Ce n'est pas une poupée ! »

Il regarda le corps sur le sol.

« Au moins… Elle ne bougera plus... »

Il soupira et tourna le dos.

 _Oui, pardonne-moi._

« Mavis ?! Ça va ? Tu es endormie ou quelque chose ?! Réponds-moi ! »

« Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré... »

Il lâcha une larme.

 _Encore quelqu'un de cher que je perds sous mes yeux…_

« Bonne nuit, Mavis. »

Il sentit la colère dans la voix du prochain maître.

« T-toi ! Qui es-tu ?! »

Il s'arrêta.

 _Tu as le droit de connaître le nom du meurtrier qui l'a tuée après tout…_

« Zeref. »

« Qu-Quoi ?! »

« Si, tout cela est vrai… est si Mavis était une fée... »

Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Je suppose que je serais un Spriggan. »

Il s'éloigna.

« Ça me fatigue, je n'aurais pas du être si proche des gens... »

Il soupira.

« C'est vrai, je vais devoir continuer les jeux de simulation à nouveau… Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper des choses à Aracitatcia. »

 _Mavis…_

« Je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux... »

Il tremblait.

« Je ne pourrais jamais plus... »

 _C'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans un lacrima de cristal, défendue dans le coeur même de sa guilde bien-aimée._

 _Son second maître appris sa malédiction, et tenta tant bien que même de la ramener._

 _Elle entra dans l'état entre la vie et la mort._

 _Et par cela naquit la magie éternelle, Fairy Heart._

 _C'est aussi ainsi que je ne la considérais que comme une magie et de décider…_

 _De m'en emparer._


	11. Part 10: Naissance

**Part 10: Naissance**

* * *

 _5 ans après la rencontre de Mavis,_

« NON ! »

Zeref soupira.

L'ombre dévora l'homme en face de lui.

« Me suis-je fait comprendre ? »

Il tomba mort à terre.

« Toi… tu es... »

« Je suis votre empereur désormais. »

La meilleure guilde noire d'Aracitacia…

Vaincue?!

« Et mon premier ordre sera celui de me ramener chaque maître de guilde d'Aracitacia. Tous, guildes noires ou bonnes. Indépendantes ou puissantes… Tous… Sans exception. »

Et c'est par la peur qu'ils obéirent.

Zeref soupira.

 _C'est un peu ainsi que je me suis mit en colère contre l'humanité, à force d'être craint et rejeté je ne pus que me mettre en colère contre eux._

 _Ainsi est ma vie._

 _Et c'est par cette rage que naît mon empire, mon jeu personnel._

 _Alvarez._

* * *

« Inbel ? »

L'homme remonta ses lunettes.

« Zeref-sama je vous prie d'accepter mon offre, je serais votre bouclier de glace lui-même et... »

« Montre-moi ta force. »

« Sur ? »

Zeref claqua des doigts.

« Ajil. »

Le roi du désert rit, se lécha les lèvres et se précipita vers le calme personnage qu'est Inbel.

Inbel mit sa main devant Ajil qui se fut pétrifié si soudainement dans la glace.

Zeref sourit.

« Intéressant, très intéressant en effet. »

Inbel regarda l'empereur.

« Bienvenue à Alvarez, Inbel. »

* * *

3 ans après la mort de Mavis

Zeref marchait dans une épaisse forêt.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs fixe le mage noir.

«Bonjour, toi ...»

Le jeune garçon s'approcha.

Zeref soupira.

«Tu sais ... tu me rappelles quelqu'un il y a longtemps ...»

 _Mavis ..._

Le jeune garçon court vers l'homme.

«Ne me laisse pas seul ... Je ne veux plus être seul ...»

Zeref caressa les cheveux blonds du garçon.

Il ne mourrait pas.

Alors tu marcheras à mes côtés.

«Quel est ton nom? »

«Je n'en ai pas ...»

Zeref sourit.

«J'ai passé un moment très spécial avec une fille ...»

Il regarde plus attentivement le visage du jeune garçon.

"C'était en août ... D'une certaine manière, tu me fais penser à elle ..."

"Ton nom sera August."

Si seulement il avait su que c'était son père, son vrai père...

* * *

August baissa les yeux vers le sol.

 _« D'où viens-tu ? »_

 _« Encore un échec, pour Mavis, part, enfant. Hors de ma vue. »_

 _« Mais... »_

 _« SORT ! »_

 _Il regarda son créateur, Precht et la jeune femme dans le cristal._

 _« Et ne parle jamais de ça. »_

 _Ses souvenirs revinrent._

 _Une femme souriait à un homme vêtu de noir qui lui souriait aussi._

 _« Mama... »_

 _Il toucha la cristal avec amour._

 _« PART ! »_

 _Effrayé il courut loin de la guilde qui aurait pu être sa maison._

Zeref lui sourit.

 _Mais papa ne sait pas que je suis son fils…_

 _Devrais-je lui dire ?_

Zeref observait les vagues déchaînées.

 _Non._

 _Il… Il ne me donnerai jamais l'amour, pas vrai ?_

Zeref grogna.

« Papa... »

« Je ne suis pas ton père ! Et je n'ai aucun enfant ! »

Larcade, bien adulte, cria puis sortit de la salle en pleurs.

August observait les moindres actes.

 _Non, je ne lui dirais jamais._

 _Je ne veux pas être rejeté comme ça._

 _Jamais…_

 _Pourtant je veux tellement…_

 _Que l'on me voie pour qui je suis…_

* * *

Zeref marchait dans le couloir de son propre palais.

« Nii-san. »

Il se tourna et vit un homme vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'un manteau sombre. Le col noir remontait où auparavant était une écharpe blanche fière se balançant au vent.

Un capuchon noir magique recouvrait son visage ne laissant que du noir malgré que Zeref savait qu'il le fixait.

« Ne sois pas si brusque. »

L'homme soupira.

Une femme à la robe blanche qui couvrait peu sa poitrine toucha l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle portait un capuchon similaire à son compagnon. Ses pieds était dans d'étranges chaussures blanches avec des rubans qui s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes respectives tels des vignes.

« Alors comme ça ton fils t'a rejoint."

Zeref soupira.

« Je n'ai pas de fils."

« Renies-tu ta famille?"

« Me ferais-tu la morale ? »

La femme soupira.

Elle ouvrit sa main un orbe violet flottait avant de rejoindre la main de Zeref.

« La magie des magies. L'apogée des sorcelleries."

Zeref observait la magie contenue.

« Excellent."

« Tch. »

L'homme était furieux, et Zeref le savait.

« Tu perdras, Nii-san. Je serais toujours là pour t'arrêter. »

« Mais tu m'aides à construire cet empire pourtant... »

« Pour ma mort. »

« Je la désire aussi. »

« Tu me la donneras. »

« J'ai juré, et autant que cela me tue de tuer mon propre frère... »

Zeref fixa l'homme qui commença à enlever le capuchon pour révéler des cheveux roses en bataille.

Ses yeux verts onyx fixaient le mage noir avec haine.

« Tu le feras. »

« Bien sûr... Natsu. »

Et les deux disparurent.

Zeref fixa l'orbe violet avec attention.

« Un pouvoir si puissant contenu dans une seule petite sphère... »

Zeref sourit.

« Ta femme fait un très bon travail... Natsu... Très bon... »

Et il envoya l'orbe rejoindre celui qui contrôlera la magie avec un grand M.

« Ceci est à toi, August. »

Et le jeune enfant qui dormait ne sentit pas la magie unique rejoindre son corps.

 _Le roi de la magie allait naître._


	12. Part 11: Autre monde, époque et souvenir

**Part 11: Autre monde, autre poque et autres souvenirs**

* * *

 _Quand la porte Eclipse s'ouvrit, malgré les interférences, les 6 personnes venues du passé arrivèrent sans maux._

 _Mis à part, les troubles de mémoires que les 5 Dragons Slayers obtinrent à leur chute._

 _C'est ce jour là, le 7 juillet X777 que tout se produit._

 _Et c'est là que Natsu oublia son frère, sa famille d'autrefois, même sa rencontre avec Igneel, il ne perdit pas toute la mémoire car il se souvenait encore de idolâtrie qu'il vouait à son père, roi des dragons du feu._

 _C'est à ce moment là, qu'il devint Natsu Dragneel._

 _Et rien d'autre._

 _Juste Natsu Dragneel, fils d'Igneel._

 _Il n'est plus le futur tueur du dragon Acnologia ni celui de Zeref._

 _C'est aussi celui qui rejoindra Fairy Tail._

 _Et c'est là qu'il formera une famille._

Un homme soupira sous son capuchon.

« Lucy, cesse de répéter ton livre sans arrêt. »

La jeune femme rit.

« Ala, ala… Natsu… N'est-ce pas là où tout a commencé pour toi ? »

Il fixa le jeune garçon endormi, avec l'écharpe blanche familière au cou.

« Non, mais c'est là où tout a commencé avec ce monde. Avec cette nouvelle époque. »

Il ferma ses yeux.

« Et ça a mal commencé. »

Ils disparurent.

Natsu gémit, réveillé par la lumière du soleil.

Natsu : I-gneel ?

Personne.

Natsu : Igneel ? Igneel ?!

Il se leva brusquement.

Natsu : Hoy ! Ne joue pas à cache-cache avec moi ! Tu es mauvais de toute façon !

Plusieurs heures de recherches…

Une journée passa, puis deux…

Natsu : Igneel… Où es-tu parti ?!

Il pleurait.

Il renifla son écharpe.

Natsu : ça sent comme Igneel…

Il la serra près de lui.

Natsu : Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Il cria au ciel.

Natsu : Je n'abandonnerai jamais, To-san !

Et il courut loin.

Il soupira.

Il était essoufflé.

Comment se nommait cette ville, déjà ?

Ah oui, Hargeon.

En tout cas, d'après, les passants.

Natsu : Igneel !

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, petit ? »

Natsu fit un grand sourire.

Natsu : Je cherche un graaannnnd dragon !

L'homme rit.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras un dragon, ils sont partis depuis belle lurette ! »

L'homme rit.

Natsu : N'importe quoi ! Igneel doit pas être loin !

Il courut.

Natsu : Igneel ! Igneel ! IGNEEL !

« Igneel, hm ? »

Natsu se retourna et vit un homme assit sur une caisse de bois. Une femme était debout à ses côtés.

Malgré que leurs visages étaient tout deux dissimulés par deux capuchons noirs.

Natsu : Vous connaissez Igneel !? Il est où ? Dites-le moi !

L'homme soupira et leva la tête vers les cieux.

La femme rit.

« Décidément qu'importe l'âge, tu ne changes pas, Natsu… Toujours aussi impatient... »

Natsu fit la moue.

Natsu : Comment tu connais mon nom… ?

La femme soupira.

« Disons qu'il est parti très loin et pour commencer tes recherches tu devrais aller à cette ville, non loin d'ici… Magnolia. »

Natsu : Il est à Magnolia ?

« Non, il est proche, très proche… Mais… si loin à la fois... »

L'homme soupira et ils disparurent sous ces yeux.

Natsu : Uh ? Où ils sont passés ?

Natsu tapa du pied, énervé.

Natsu : Igneel ! Bon sang… Où est-il parti ?

 _Magnolia ?_

Natsu hocha la tête.

Natsu : YOSH ! Moete Kitazo !

Et il courut vers son avenir.

* * *

Natsu : C'est énorme ! C'est ça une guilde de mage ?

Le vieil homme rit.

Mavarov : Fairy Tail.

Natsu : Fairy… Tail… ?

Il observa le nom doré au dessus de lui.

Makarov : Oui. Les fées ont-elles des queues ? Personne ne sait si elles existent vraiment. C'est pourquoi c'est un mystère éternel, une aventure éternelle.

Makarov sourit au jeune garçon.

Makarov : C'est le sens de ce nom.

Les yeux de Natsu pétillaient d'excitation et de joie.

Natsu : je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais c'est impressionnant !

L'homme au capuchon était seul en observant la scène d'un air mélancolique.

«Fairy… Tail... »

Il sortit sa main crochue du long manteau.

« Fairy… Tail... »

Il soupira.

« Que de souvenirs… Trop de souvenirs... »

Et il disparut.

* * *

Natsu vit un garçon presque nu assis sur un banc.

« Huh, c'est quoi ton problème ? J'aime pas ton regard. »

Natsu serra les dents et son regard se concentra sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Huh ? »

Un homme derrière eux les regardait en souriant.

« Oh, une baston ? »

À côté de lui, un autre homme sourit, bière à la main.

« Allez-y ! Allez-y ! »

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns sortit de nulle part.

« Grey ! Tes vêtements ! »

Le garçon, nommé Grey, sursauta avant de se regarder.

Grey : Ho, hoy !

Natsu soupira, visiblement pas amusé.

Natsu : Pff… Tu n'es qu'un pervers.

Grey, provoqué s'approcha de lui brusquement.

Natsu, amusé et visiblement prêt à se battre s'approche de lui.

Leurs fronts se touchèrent.

Grey : C'est qui le pervers, yeux louches ?!

Natsu : Je parle de toi, yeux tombants !

Ils finirent par se frapper dessus.

Makarov, qui entendait le chahut provoqué par les deux turbulents jeunes mages, sourit.

Makarov : Ils sont agréables… Et plein d'entrain.

L'homme en face de lui qui le dessinait sur sa toile sourit en regardant la bagarre au loin.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils doivent être ! »

* * *

Grey et Natsu, encore en train de se disputer furent soudainement interrompus par une jeune adolescente.

« Ça suffit ! »

Elle regarda Grey, qui était encore, ou même comme d'habitude, presque nu.

Natsu frotta là où elle l'avait frappé, provoqué , il se tourna vers elle.

Natsu : HOY ! Tu veux te battre !?

Grey, pas amusé,et sûrement terrorisé le traita d'andouille alors que son rival se faisait frapper dessus par la mage aux cheveux rouges.

Gray : Baka !

Natsu gémit de douleur.

Grey et Natsu furent envoyés vers le mur, vaincus.

« Bande d'idiots... »

Grey, qui n'avait pas tenté de provoquer la fille à la tresse, gémit.

Grey : Pourquoi moi aussi… ?

Oh…. Erreur.

Son regard devint plus dur.

« Vous ne devez pas vous battre ! Compris ?! »

Grey leva la main, pour montrer son acquiescement envers elle.

Grey : Ha-hai !

Natsu mit sa main sur sa bosse.

Natsu : Vr-vraiment… Ef effrayante…

« Kimi… na wa ? »

Natsu baissa ses mains.

Il rougit légèrement avant de bouger sa tête sur le côté, gêné.

Natsu : Na.. Natsu.

Elle sourit.

« Natsu ? »

Elle soupira.

« Écoute. Tout le monde ici qui sont à Fairy Tail sont camarades. Nous sommes une famille, et ceci est notre maison. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour se battre. Tu comprends ? »

Eh bien… lui, ne comprenait pas.

Elle lui sourit, fière.

« Je suis Erza ! Enchantée. »

Natsu baissa les yeux.

Natsu : Erza est effrayante…

Grey : N'est-ce pas ?

Grey et Natsu se sourirent avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils détournèrent le regard, agacés.

* * *

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blancs lui fit signe de la main.

Natsu lui sourit.

Lisanna : Natsu ! Comment vas-tu ?

Sa sœur, Mirajane, mit ses mains sur sa taille.

Mira : Toi… tu es…

Natsu se désigna lui-même, fier.

« Je vais aller faire ce travail ! »

Mirajane, amusée se pencha vers lui.

Mira : Tu as compris ce qui est écrit au moins ?

Natsu baissa les bras regarda la feuille, déterminé à leur faire comprendre qu'il savait lire.

Igneel lui avait appris, non ?

Malgré qu'il savait qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Natsu : Eto...Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour exterminer… Quelque chose… comme… quelque chose… peut-être ?

Il abandonna et se contenta du chiffre en gros sur la feuille.

Il leur sourit.

Natsu : La récompense est de 50 000 joyaux !

Lisanna : Tu n'as rien compris du tout !

Elle soupira.

Natsu : Urusai !

Mirajane : Tu ne sais même pas lire, comment peux-tu comprendre la récompense alors, baka. »

Lisanna serra ses poings, en colère que sa propre sœur s'en prenne à Natsu.

Lisanna : Mira-nee !

 _Zere-nii !_

Il baissa les yeux.

Il tremblait.

 _Igneel m'a appris, pas vrai… ?_

Natsu : Je peux lire ! Igneel… m'a appris les lettres ! C'est juste la seule que je n'arrive pas à lire ! C'est tout !

Lisanna, voulant le calmer s'approcha de lui.

Lisanna : Natsu !

Natsu lui tourna le dos.

Natsu : Je me souviens de tous les plats !

Il frappa le pied à chaque fois qu'il citait un plat.

Natsu : Hamburger ! Spaghetti ! Bols de riz ! Cakes et Cookies ! Soupe de ragoût ! Et…

Il frappa à nouveau son pied part terre, en colère.

Natsu : Chikushô ! Bien, je connais que les noms des plats demo… Il me l'a vraiment appris !

Natsu tremblait car il connaissait bien la réponse.

Natsu : Igneel… m'a vraiment appris… les lettres…

Mirajane, aimant sa douleur, sourit.

Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, ne le remarquant pas.

Mirajane : Ne pleure pas, Natsu… Kawai-nee...

Lisanna : Nee-san, en lève tes mains de là…

Cela le provoqua davantage.

Natsu : Je ne pleure pas !

Erza s'approcha d'eux.

Erza : Cela suffit vous trois.

Mirajane détourna le regard, n'aimant pas déjà sa voix autoritaire.

Natsu regarda la mage en armure.

Natsu : Erza…

Erza : Ne sois pas embarrassé. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Igneel. Dans ce monde, ce ne sont pas les seules lettres après tout.

Natsu ne voulait pas recevoir encore une leçon d'elle, surtout d'une fille.

Natsu : Urusai !

Erza : Si tu ne les connais pas, il suffit de les apprendre.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Erza : Koy ! Je vais te les apprendre.

Natsu : YADA !

Natsu approcha son visage d'Erza.

Natsu : Erza est effrayante alors je ne veux pas !

Elle le prit par sa tignasse rose et le tira sur le sol alors qu'il se débattait.

Erza : Je vais juste t'apprendre quelques mots c'est tout. En quoi suis-je effrayante ?

Natsu : YADAAA !

Il regardait au loin Mirajane qui se moquait de lui, ridicule.

Lisanna lui donna un sourire plein de bienveillance.

Lisanna : Courage, Natsu ! Accroche-toi !

Grey sourit.

Grey : Bien fait pour lui, Baka-yarô…

Natsu sortit de l'emprise d'Erza avant de lui lancer son sac à la figure et de se remettre à lui crier dessus.

Natsu : Ah ouais, espèce de général du caleçon!

Grey : Tu veux te battre, général de l'idioti-

Erza les frappa à nouveau.

Erza : Ne jouez pas ici !

Elle lui lança un regard terrifiant.

Erza : Trois jours.

Natsu : A-aye…

Erza : Pense à moi comme le second Igneel ! Je vais t'apprendre le vocabulaire nécessaire en tant que mage pendant ces trois jours !

Elle avait sortit son épée.

Erza : Jusqu'à que ce soit fini tu ne devras pas manger, boire ou dormir !

Natsu d'abord terrifié, finit par accepter.

Natsu : Yosh ! Je relève le défi !

 _Et c'est comme ça qu'il apprit les lettres._

* * *

Natsu était assis sur un banc en train de manger.

Makarov : La guilde est-elle amusante, Natsu ?

Il se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui sourit.

Natsu : J'adore ! Erza est effrayante mais sinon tout est génial ! Et je me souviens de plein de mots !

Et il lui afficha un grand sourire.

Natsu : Je veux vous rejoindre !

* * *

Natsu : YEUX CERNÉS !

Grey : YEUX POINTUS !

Encore en train de se battre, hein…

Natsu : Urusai !

Leurs fronts s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau.

Grey : Tête brûlée !

Natsu : Caleçon-man !

Et Erza les arrêtèrent à nouveau…

Erza : Arrêtez de vous battre !

Natsu et Grey : Urusai !

Natsu : Tu veux te battre ?!

Erza soupira.

Erza : Pourquoi pas ?

Les deux se précipitèrent vers Erza qui les mit à terre.

À nouveau…

Erza : C'est fini ? Et arrêtez de vous battre pour rien

Grey : Urusai…

Natsu : On t'aura la prochaine fois…

* * *

Natsu soupira.

Il regarda l'arbre où il avait collés deux visages.

Natsu : YAH !

Il les frappa, malgré que ce ne soit que des visages.

Il frappa plus fort mais…

Natsu : Je… Je n'ai pas mal !

Sa frappa plus forte que les autres fit tomber un œuf sur sa tête.

Il regard l'œuf, curieux et s'en approcha.

Natsu : Un œuf…

Son sourire devint plus grand.

Natsu : Un œuf !

Il le prit dans ses bras et courut vers la guilde, fier de lui.

Natsu : C'est un œuf ! J'ai trouvé un œuf !

Il courut dans toute la guilde, fier de lui.

Makarov : Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça, Natsu ?

Natsu : Dans la forêt de l'est !

Makarov : La forêt de l'est ?

Grey regarda avec attention l'œuf.

Grey : Hm, peut-être que Natsu est enfin bon à faire quelque chose… On va pouvoir le manger…

Kana soupira.

Kana : Grey, tes vêtements.

Il se regarda avant de sursauter.

Natsu le regarda furieux.

Natsu : N'importe quoi ! C'est un œuf de dragon ! On le mange pas ! Il va éclore !

Kana : Dragon ?

Natsu désigna les étranges signes sur l'œuf.

Natsu : Regardez ces trucs ! On dirait des griffes de dragon !

Grey : Vraiment ?

Natsu le posa sur un coussin avant de se tourner vers le maître.

Natsu : Hoy ! Jii-chan ! Tu peux le forcer à éclore ?

Makarov soupira.

Makarov : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Baka ?!

 _Le temps d'une leçon à nouveau…_

Makarov : Dans de monde, aucune magie ne peut remplacer le processus de la vie ! L'amour est la source de la vie. Aucune magie de peut changer cela.

Natsu réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

Natsu : J'y comprends rien.

Makarov soupira.

Makarov : Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça…

Erza sourit.

Erza : En gros, Natsu, si tu veux qu'il éclose, tu vas devoir l'aider pour ça. Et comme en général, tu ne fais souvent que détruire des choses, je pense que cela t'aidera pour le futur, aider à donner vie à quelque chose…

Natsu : Oh, tu es revenue ?

Grey : Erza ?

Mirajane se leva brusquement.

Mira : Alors Erza est de retour, uh ?

Erza regarda Mirajane d'un air mauvais.

Mirajane : On va reprendre là où on en était, viens, Erza. Si tu oses…

Erza sourit.

Erza : En effet, nous avons pas fini, Mira…

Mira : Ramène-toi, Erza !

Erza : Je vais te faire chialer, Mirajane !

Leurs poings se touchèrent.

Elles étaient furieuses.

Quand ce n'était pas les garçon sil semblerait que ce soit les autres…

Mirajane l'envoya valser vers le plafond.

Mira : Espèce de poubelle métallique.

Erza récupéra rapidement avant de s'élancer vers Mirajane.

Erza : Sale traînée au ventre à l'air !

Mira : Rouquine !

Erza : Anorexique !

Mira : Gros tas !

Erza : Planche à pain !

Kana soupira.

Kana : Encore ?

Grey : Et c'est Erza qui nous dit de ne pas nous battre ? Ça me saoule...

Natsu : Kuso… Erza ou Mira, je les exploserais un jour !

Lisanna soupira.

Lisanna : Natsu, si tu continues à jouer les gros durs, aucune fille ne voudra de toi, tu sais.

Natsu : On t'a pas sonné, Lisanna.

Lisanna : Dis Natsu, tu veux bien que je t'aide pour l'œuf de dragon ?

Remarquant ses bonnes intentions, Natsu s'enthousiasma.

Natsu : Tu ferais ça ?

Lisanna : Bien sûr ! Comment vas-tu t'en occuper ?

Grey : D'ailleurs, comment on fait éclore un œuf ?

Lisanna : Il faut qu'il soit au chaud !

Natsu : Au chaud ?

Natsu sourit méchamment.

Il fit apparaître ces flammes.

Natsu : C'est ma spécialité…

Il enflamma l'œuf.

Lisanna cria.

Grey sauta prendre l'œuf, le sauvant des flammes.

Grey : T'es con ou quoi ?

Lisanna soupira.

Lisanna : Ne fais pas ça ! Si tu le chauffes trop, il risque de brûler, tu sais !

Natsu : Vraiment ?

Lisanna : Je vais m'en occuper avec ma magie ! Take over ! Animal Soul !

Lisanna devint un oiseau, petit certes, mais un oiseau.

Natsu : OH ! Un oiseau !

Lisanna : C'est comme ça qu'il faut le réchauffer.

Natsu : Pas bête du tout !

Lisanna : Tu sais, on devrait aller à un endroit plus tranquille.

Natsu hocha la tête.

Il prit l'œuf et se dirigea vers le parc de Magnolia.

Il installa l'œuf sur l'herbe avant de le regarder avec admiration.

Lisanna soupira avant de mettre ses ailes autour de celui-ci.

Elle souffla.

Lisanna : Ça commence à être fatiguant…

Natsu : Il faut juste faire ça et attendre ?

Il était curieux et voulait en savoir plus.

Un œuf ! De dragon en plus !

Lisanna : Oui mais c'est assez ennuyant.

L'œuf bougea légèrement.

Natsu se précipita vers lui.

Natsu : Il a bougé !

L'œuf, étrange, frappa Lisanna avant de sauter et de tomber dans les bras de Natsu.

Natsu : Uh ? Il s'est calmé…

Lisanna : peut-être qu'il veut que ce soit toi qui le réchauffe.

Natsu : Tu crois ?

Lisanna : Oui ! Il doit être heureux quand tu le tiens !

Natsu regarda l'œuf.

Natsu : Alors tu veux être avec moi ?

L'œuf fit un léger bruit.

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Il a fait un bruit !

Lisanna : Alors ça doit être ça !

Il rit.

Natsu : Alors… petit…

Lisanna sourit.

Lisanna : Dis Natsu, pourquoi on ne ferait pas un abri pour l'œuf ?

Natsu : Un abri ? Secret ?!

Lisanna : Eto… Pourquoi pas ?

Il se précipita dans la forêt et y plaça des pierres de plus en plus grosses.

Natsu : Yosh ! Il est mortel, pas vrai ?

Lisanna : Faut-il vraiment qu'il soit mortel ?

Il s'écroula.

Natsu : Oh ! C'est dangereux !

Il soupira.

Natsu : C'est pas facile de construire un abri…

Lisanna : Laisse-moi faire !

Elle se transforma en un lapin géant et… violet ?

Natsu la regarda, étonné.

Natsu : Énorme…

Lisanna : Je suis un lapin ! Attends quelques secondes.

Natsu : Suge ! Moi je n'arrive que à détruire des choses…

Lisanna : Voilà ! Terminé !

Natsu : Ouah !

Lisanna : Allez rentre !

Natsu recula légèrement.

Natsu : Annule ta transformation d'abord…

Natsu prit l'œuf et regarda à l'intérieur.

Lisanna redevint normale.

Natsu : C'est plutôt grand à l'intérieur.

Lisanna : N'est-ce pas ? Allez ! Asseyons-nous !

Natsu le regarda.

Natsu : Hm ? Aye…

Il posa l'œuf et s'assit à côté de lui.

Lisanna s'assit et regarda l'œuf.

Lisanna : On n'est un peu comme une famille, non ?

Natsu était ennuyé cependant.

Natsu : T'entends quoi par là ?

Lisanna sourit.

Lisanna : Tu vois, il y a un pas, une maman et un bébé !

Il sourit à l'idée.

Natsu : Ouais, on peut voir ça comme ça !

Lisanna rougit légèrement.

Lisanna : Réchauffons l'œuf, ensemble !

Natsu acquiesça et étreint l'œuf.

Un homme regardait la scène d'un air mélancolique.

 _Depuis combien de temps ne t'ai-je pas vu… Happy ?_

 _« Natsu ! »_

Il soupira et disparut.

Lisanna : C'est chaud… Oh ! Il a encore bougé !

* * *

Il regarda les portraits sur l'arbre.

Lisanna était à côté de lui.

Lisanna : Alors tu as trouvé l'œuf, ici ?

Natsu : Oui, il est tombé de cet arbre.

Lisanna : Je vois…

Natsu sentit la présence de quelqu'un.

Il se retourna te vit un Vulcain, très grand, s'approcher.

Lisanna et Natsu : Énorme !

« Un œuf… Donnez-le moi… Je vais le manger…

Natsu : QUOI ?! Tu as goûter à mes poings plutôt !

Rien.

Natsu grogna.

« Oh, oh ! Ça chatouille ! »

Natsu : Crève !

Le Vulcain frappa Natsu qui se fit éjecter.

Natsu : Itai…

Lisanna : Natsu ! Attends ! Je vais t'aider !

Natsu se releva.

Natsu : Recule ! Lisanna !

Lisanna : Demo…

Natsu regarda le vulcain avec rage.

Natsu : Si je suis le père, alors je dois vous protéger !

Il serra ses poings.

Natsu : Je suis le fils d'un dragon ! Je ne perdrais pas contre un putain de singe !

Lisanna s'approcha.

Lisanna : Natsu ! Utilisa ta magie !

Natsu gémit et se releva.

Natsu : Il se bat à mains nues ! Alors je le ferais aussi !

Le vulcain sourit.

« Me battre ? Vraiment… ? »

Natsu : Viens, vieux singe puant ! Je vais te défoncer et t'envoyer au Mont Hakobe !

Le vulcain, très facilement provoqué, se précipita vers Natsu qu'il envoya valser plus loin, celui-ci prit appi sur un arbre et le renversa avec l'élan.

Natsu gémit de douleur mais se releva, bien amoché.

Lisanna : Yata ! Yata ! Yata ! Yata !

Natsu : Si…. Facile…

Lisanna s'écarta.

Lisanna : T'es bien amoché !

La pluie commença peu à peu.

Lisanna : Oh non ! L'œuf va prendre froid !

Natsu le recouvra tant bien que mal.

Lisanna : Mate !

Natsu obéit, ne comprenant pas vraiment la petite fille.

Elle entra dans le refuge.

Lisanna : Vient !

Il entra.

Lisanna : Okaeri !

Natsu la fixa sans vraiment comprendre.

Lisanna fit la moue.

Lisanna : O-ka-e-ri !

Natsu : Eto… Ta-tadaima… ?

Lisanna lui sourit approuvant a réponse.

Il posa l'œuf sur le sol.

Lisanna regarda le ciel.

Lisanna : La pluie ne s'arrête pas…

Son ventre grogna.

Natsu : Eh… pardon !

Il grogna à nouveau, gêné, Natsu détourna le regard.

Lisanna : Natsu, tu es plutôt solitaire, non ?

Natsu : Oui…

Lisanna : Comment fais-tu pour manger ?

Natsu : Je mange à la guilde.

Lisanna : Et tu payes ?

Natsu : Bah c'est pour ça, que je travaille.

Lisanna : C'est triste…

Natsu : Ah bon ?

Lisanna : Et si je te préparais quelque chose ?

Natsu : Tu sais cuisiner ?

Lisanna : Oui ! Mais pas aussi bien que Mira !

Natsu : Attends… Tu veux que Mira sait cuisiner ? Rien qu'à imaginer… ça fait peur… Et ça doit être dangereux ! Elfman sait cuisiner, aussi ?

Lisanna lui sourit.

Lisanna : Mais si !

Natsu releva les yeux.

Natsu : Difficile à imaginer ça… Mais en fait ça lui va plutôt bien…

Il tilta, il prit l'œuf et l'éloigna de Lisanna.

Natsu : Je ne te donnerai jamais l'œuf ! Je vais le laisser éclore ! C'ets un enfant d'Igneel !

Lisanna : Mais qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ?!

Elle soupira.

Lisanna : Tu sais, je suis aussi ici pour le voir éclore ! C'est pour ça que je t'aide !

Natsu continuait quand même de le mettre loin d'elle.

Natsu : Arrête de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

Il regard l'œuf avec amour.

Natsu : Ah ! J'ai trop hâte qu'il éclose !

Lisanna sourit à son comportement.

Lisanna : En général, tu es plus incontrôlable mais en fait tu es plutôt gentil et mignon… Comme Mira-nee !

Natsu la regarda à nouveau.

Natsu : Nani ?

Lisanna lui sourit.

Lisanna : Dis Natsu, quand nous serons grands, on se mariera ?

Effrayé et confus, Natsu s'éloigna encore plus.

Il rougit, gêné.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tout à coup ?

Elle rougissait aussi.

Lisanna : Parce que tu as l'air d'aimer les enfants et on peut avoir confiance en toi et tout….

Natsu était encore plus gêné.

Sa tête devint toute rouge.

Lisanna rit.

Lisanna : Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? Je rigolais, bien sûr !

Natsu : Tu es vraiment comme dit Jii-chan ! Tu sais euh… Pré-co-ce… Ouais !

Lisanna détourna le regard.

Lisanna : Précoce ? C'est plutôt toi qui est innocent, Natsu…

Natsu s'énerva davantage.

Natsu : Je ne pourrais jamais avoir le dernier mot avec toi !

La pluie s'arrêta.

Natsu et Lisanna se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur et virent le coucher du soleil.

Lisanna : Ouah… C'est magnifique !

Natsu hocha la tête.

Lisanna : J'aimerais que ce moment dure pour toujours !

Natsu soupira avant de rentrer dans l'abri.

Lisanna le suivit sans plus tarder.

Un homme observait la scène, assis sur une grand branche.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me montrer ça, Natsu ? »

L'homme sourit légèrement.

« Serais-tu jalouse… Lucy ? »

La femme croisa les bras, elle enleva son capuchon.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Baka... »

L'homme soupira.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Il observa le soleil.

« A quoi bon être jaloux de quelque chose qui n'existe plus ? »

La prénommée Lucy baissa les yeux.

« Natsu... »

« Ne dis rien. »

Il sauta de la branche.

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

Elle observait l'homme qui partait.

Elle soupira.

« Je suis partie aussi, Natsu. »

Et elle disparut dans l'air.

Natsu se retourna vivement.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me le rappeler ! »

Elle était déjà partie.

Il frappa un arbre violemment.

« Baka. »

Il soupira.

« Je ne dois pas m'attarder. »

Et il disparut à son tour.

* * *

Natsu frotta ses yeux, la lumière du soleil levant le réveilla.

Il tourna la tête et regarda l'emplacement de l'oeuf et il 'était plus là.

Il soupira avant de se lever.

Attends…

L'œuf n'était plus là…

L'œuf n'était plus là !

Il cria, Lisanna se réveilla, surprise.

Natsu : L'œuf n'est plus là !

Lisanna : Quoi ?!

Natsu grogna et se précipita vers la guilde en laissant Lisanna derrière lui.

Lisanna : Natsu ! Mate !

Il claqua la portes de la guilde avec un coup de pied.

Natsu : QUI L'A VOLÉ !?

Grey soupira.

Grey : L'œuf a été volé ?

Kana : Je n'étais pas au courant…

Elle regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Kana : Grey. Tes vêtements…

Natsu se précipita vers Luxus.

Natsu : Luxus ! C'est toi ?!

Luxus soupira.

Luxus : Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Natsu courut vers Erza.

Natsu : Erza ! Crache le morceau !

Erza : Hoy… Tu ne m'accuses pas un peu trop vite, là ?

Lisanna marcha vers sa grand sœur.

Lisanna : Mira-nee, tu sais où est l'œuf ?

Mira : Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que c'est Natsu qui l'a mangé…

Natsu se tourna vers Mirajane.

Natsu : Hoy… Je vais t'éclater….

Il tenta de frapper Mirajane qui écrasa le pied dee Grey

Mira : Tu me cherches ?

Natsu : Je ne me retiendrais pas !

Erza : Hoy, Natsu !

Grey : Natsu ! Teme…

Il frappa Natsu qui le frappa à nouveau.

Erza soupira.

Erza : Arrêtez ça !

Macao soupira.

Macao : Et c'est reparti…

Wakaba : Cette génération va causer des problèmes… Je n'ose pas imaginer la guilde dans quelques années…

Makarov ferma les yeux.

Makarov : Ils se battent car il trouve que leur adversaire en vaut la peine. C'est comme s'ils voyaient leur reflet en cette personne.

Leur bagarre finir par cesser.

Natsu baissa les yeux.

Natsu : Mais où est passé, mon œuf ?

Mira : Ne pleure pas Natsu, ça te rend mignon…

Natsu : Je ne pleure pas !

Erza : Pas maintenant, Mira ! Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, Natsu.

Natsu : JE NE PLEURE PAS !

Erza se pencha vers Mirajane.

Erza : Dépêche-toi de rendre cet œuf.

Mira : Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas moi. Puisque tu l'as mangé, sale truie.

Erza : Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire….?!

Lisanna baissa les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

Kana : Hoy ! Je me souviens ! Elfman a dit qu'il aimerait avoir un œuf comme ça, un jour !

Natsu se tourna vers Kana.

Natsu : Il l'a mangé ?!

Lisanna : Non, il ne ferait jamais ça…

Elfman soupira et s'approcha.

Elfman : Natsu, Lisanna, Gomen…

Natsu se tourna vers lui.

Natsu : C'était donc toi, Elfman !

Lisanna : L'œuf !

Elfman : je ne l'ai pas volé. Cette nuit, il faisait froid alors je me suis dit que je pouvais m'en occuper un peu…

Natsu : Donc…

Lisanna : Tu as…

Elfman baissa les yeux.

Elfman : Je ne suis pas très doué en magie mais j'ai tenu l'œuf au chaud.

Natsu : Alors c'était pour ça.

Lisanna : Arigato !

Natsu prit l'œuf.

Natsu : T'es le meilleur, Elfman !

Il rit légèrement.

Mirajane se tourna vers Erza.

Mira : Tu m'as accusée !

Erza : Toi aussi, tu m'as accusée !

L'œuf se mit à bouger.

Lisanna: Il va éclore !

L'œuf se mit à se fissurer avant qu'une lumière sorte de celui-ci.

Un chat bleu aux ailes blanches en sortit.

Macao et Wakaba observèrent le spectacle, étonné.

« Un chat ?! »

Le chat voletait.

« Il a des ailes ! »

« Un oiseau ? »

« C'est un chat, non ? »

« Un chat bleu ! »

Le chat atterrit sur les cheveux épineux de Natsu.

Il se leva sur sa tête.

« Aye ! »

Lisanna : Kawai !

Les autres répétèrent derrière elle.

Lisanna prit le bras de Natsu et montra sa sœur et Erza.

Lisanna : Regarde Natsu, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient il n'y a même pas deux minutes, tout le monde est heureux maintenant !

Elle regarda le chat bleu qui dormait paisiblement.

Lisanna : Il est comme l'oiseau bleu du bonheur !

Natsu : Bonheur ?

Il sourit.

Natsu : Alors je vais l'appeler Happy !

Happy ouvrit ses yeux.

Happy : Aye !

Natsu le monta au dessus de lui.

Natsu: Happy le dragon !

Happy : Aye !

* * *

Natsu : Une mission classe S ?! Ce n'est pas juste !

Lisanna rit.

Lisanna : Ne sois pas si jaloux. Tu seras en mesure de faire une classe S un jour, Natsu.

Natsu : Et quand ?

Lisanna : Je ne sais pas quand, mais quand cela arrivera je serais là pour te soutenir ! Jusque là, fais de ton mieux pour protéger Fairy Tail, d'accord ?

Happy : Lisanna, dépêche-toi et ramène-nous un souvenir d'accord ?

Lisanna commença à partir.

Lisanna : Natsu ! J'y vais !

Elle fit le signe de Fairy Tail vers les cieux, lui souriant.

Natsu lui sourit et lui rendit son signe, l'encourageant de loin.

* * *

Mira : Elle est morte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…

Elle retenait ses larmes.

Mira : Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Pardonne-moi, Natsu.

Elfman était inconscient lui aussi.

Happy : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Natsu ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Natsu ne répondit pas.

Happy : Lisanna doit être quelque part ! Lisanna !

Happy pleurait

Happy : LISANNA !

Natsu leur tourna le dos et courut loin.

Il regarda leur ancien abri.

Il ferma les yeux avant de commencer doucement.

Natsu : Doucement… Avec attention.

 _Je te ferais une digne tombe._

Il pleurait.

Natsu : Bonne route… Lisanna.

Il entendit des pas.

Natsu se retourna.

Un homme qui avait le bras droit exposé.

Il avait la marque de Fairy Tail. Sur son épaule droite, en rouge.

Natsu : Qui es-tu ?!

Il l'ignora et regarda la tombe avec attention.

« Il y aura plus douloureux… comme mort. Il y toujours pire… Toujours. »

Natsu tenta de frapper le personnage.

Mais il disparut.

Natsu : Qui es-tu ?!

 _Il y aura toujours plus douloureux…_

 _Toujours…_

 _Et pour ça, tu vas devoir connaître la bonne personne._

 _À Hargeon…_

 _Lucy Heartphilia…_


	13. Part 12: Toujours à tes côtés

**Part 12: Toujours à tes côtés**

* * *

Le train s'arrêta.

Happy, petit chat bleu aux ailes, fit signe à son maître de sortir encore allongé sur le sol, malade.

Happy : Natsu ! On est arrivé à Hargeon ! Lève-toi.

Natsu ne fit que gémit, encore malade.

« Uuh… Monsieur… Vous allez bien ? »

Happy se tourna vers l'homme inquiet.

Happy : Aye ! C'est toujours comme ça avec Natsu !

Il releva légèrement la tête.

Natsu : C'est fini je ne montrais plus jamais dans un train… Jamais…

Il redevint malade à nouveau.

Happy soupira et sortit du train.

Happy : Allez, si Max a raison, Salamander doit être dans cette ville !

Natsu : Attends un peu…

Happy sortit du train, il se tourna légèrement en entendant le départ du train.

Le train commença à partir… Avec Natsu encore dedans.

Happy soupira.

Natsu : À l'aiiiiiiiideeeeee !

Happy fit signe d'au revoir de la main à Natsu.

Happy : À toute à l'heure !

* * *

Quand Natsu revint, Happy le sortit vite du train, pour éviter un autre départ.

Natsu gémit et se remit sur pied avec difficulté.

Natsu : Je déteste les trains…

Happy : Je sais ! Autant que tu détestes Grey !

Natsu : Ne me parle de ce glaçon congelé…

Happy : Natsu, un glaçon est forcément congelé, ça va de soi…

Natsu ne répondit pas et se releva.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville.

Il sentit à nouveau son ventre se tordre.

Il gémit.

Natsu : Bon sang, les trains seront toujours mes pires ennemis.

Happy : Aye !

Natsu : En plus j'ai faim…

Happy : C'est normal, tu as vomi tout le contenu de ton estomac tout à l'heure !

Natsu : Ne me le rappelle pas…

Happy : Et puis on a pas un sou sur nous, Natsu.

Natsu soupira.

Natsu : Dis Happy, tu penses que ce Salamander est vraiment Igneel ?

Happy haussa les épaules.

Happy : Faut aller vérifier après tout c'est le seul dragon de feu que je connaisse...

« Salamander-sama ! »

« Regardez-moi !»

Natsu et Happy se regardèrent.

Natsu et Happy : Salamander ?!

Natsu se précipita vers les cris.

Natsu : Alors il est vraiment là ?!

Enthousiaste, il accéléra le pas.

Natsu : Igneel !

Il s'approcha du groupe de femmes.

Natsu : Igneel !

Il en poussa quelques unes et…

Natsu : Igneel !

Il observa l'homme étrange en train de se pavaner.

Happy le rejoignit et regarda aussi l'homme, découragé.

Natsu : T'es qui toi ?

L'homme vexé, fit un pas en arrière avant de prendre confiance en lui et de lever sa main.

Natsu haussa les épaules et commença à partir.

« Si je te dis Salamander, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Il le vit au loin en train de marcher, découragé.

« Déjà parti ?! »

Une admiratrice se précipita vers Natsu en colère.

« Espèce de crétin ! »

Quelques autres femmes la rejoignirent.

« Salamander-sama est un grand mage ! »

Natsu gémit de douleur alors que les femmes le frappaient.

« Va t'excuser tout de suite ! »

Natsu soupira.

Natsu : Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?!

Le « Salamander » sourit.

« C'est bon, laissez-le. Ce n'est pas si grave après tout... »

Les femmes se remirent à se pâmer devant lui.

L'homme sortit un marqueur et une feuille avant de signer.

« Tiens, tu le montreras à tes amis. »

Il tendit la feuille à Natsu.

Natsu soupira.

Natsu : M'en fout.

Les femmes se remirent à la frapper.

Happy soupira.

Happy : Bon bah c'était pas Igneel…

Quand il releva la tête, il le vit en train de voler sur une sorte de feu violet.

« Ce soir, j'organise une fête sur mon bateau, vous êtes toutes invitées, bien entendu... »

Natsu : Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

« Il est vraiment insupportable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsu et Happy tournèrent leur tête vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui leur fit un signe de main.

« Merci de votre aide ! »

Natsu : Huh ?

 _J'ai aidé en quelque chose… ?_

« Je peux vous emmener quelque part si vous voulez pour vous remercier, ainsi nous serons quittes ! »

Natsu sentit son ventre grogner.

Il sourit nerveusement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh… eh bien je suppose que je peux offrir un repas... »

 _Grave erreur…_

* * *

« Je m'appelle Lucy, ravie de te rencontrer ! »

Natsu ignora son blabla incessant et continua de manger sans porter d'attention à la jeune femme.

Lucy : Alors vous êtes… Natsu et Happy, c'est ça ?

 _Sérieusement qui mange comme ça aussi rapidement ?!_

Elle soupira assez gênée sur la situation.

Natsu : Tu es sympa, toi !

Et il se remit à manger.

Lucy mit ses mains devant elle.

Lucy : Attendez, vous pouvez manger plus doucement ! Et plus proprement aussi se serait pas mal…

Elle soupira.

Lucy : Ce Salamander utilisait un sort de charme. Il permet à celui qui l'utilise de séduire toutes les personnes autour de lui. Il est interdit depuis des années… Et puis, faut être un sacré pervers pour l'utiliser… Mais quand vous êtes arrivés le sort s'est rompu alors je vous remercie !

Natsu : Je…

Manger.

Natsu : Vois…

Manger.

Lucy se désigna elle-même.

Lucy : Ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je suis une mage moi aussi, enfin pas vraiment puisque je n'ai pas rejoins une guilde mais… Enfin vous ne savez peut-être pas ce que sait, non ? Une guilde c'est un regroupement de mages qui permet de travailler ou d'avoir des informations… On ne peut pas vraiment être un mage si on ne fait pas partie d'une guilde…

Natsu l'observa en silence.

 _Elle parle beaucoup, beaucoup trop…_

Lucy : Et il y a tellement de guilde ! Et celle que je veux rejoindre est haut gradée mais ça doit si dure de la rejoindre… Ah! Comment faire !? Je veux tellement la rejoindre !

Natsu regarda Happy.

Natsu : Uh ?

Lucy : Oh Gomen… Je suis un peu trop enthousiaste et je dois t'ennuyer avec la magie et tout, ne ? Mais mon rêve est de rejoindre cette guilde et je ferais tout pour y parvenir ! Je ne devrais pas manquer de travail là-bas…

Natsu : Oh ? Vraiment ?

Happy : Tu y connais un rayon, toi !

Lucy : Mais… uhm… je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais vous cherchez quelqu'un, non ?

Happy : Aye ! Il s'appelle Igneel !

Natsu : On nous a dit que Salamander y était mais ce n'est pas la bonne personne…

Happy : Ce n'était pas le Salamander qu'on cherchait…

Natsu : Mais j'étais persuadé que c'était Igneel, chikushô…

Lucy : Et… ·À quoi ressemble cet homme que vous cherchez ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

Natsu : Igneel n'est pas un homme, c'est un vrai dragon !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy étonnée les regarda surprise avant de…

Lucy : Mais un dragon ne peut pas être dans une ville !

Natsu et Happy se regardèrent et comprirent.

Lucy : Ne me dites que vous n'y avez pas pensé avant….

Lucy soupira.

Elle posa l'argent sur la table.

Lucy : Bon, je dois y aller, prenez votre temps pour finir !

Natsu et Happy se mirent à genoux sur le sol avant de la saluer, humblement.

Natsu : Merci infiniment pour le repas !

Happy : Infiniment !

Lucy : eh…. Relevez-vous , vous me faites honte ! Enfin, je veux dire… Ça va… Vous m'avez aidez… Je vous rends la pareille… C'est tout…

Natsu se tourna vers Happy.

Natsu : On ne l'a même pas fait exprès.

Happy : Aye.

Natsu : Attends ! Je sais !

Il lui tendit l'autographe qu'il a eut malgré lui.

Natsu : Tiens.

Lucy : J'en ai pas besoin !

Et elle sortit vivement du restaurant.

Natsu haussa les épaules et ils se réinstallèrent à table avant de continuer de manger.

* * *

Natsu : Ah ! J'ai bien mangé !

Happy : Aye !

Happy tendit sa patte vers le bateau vers l'horizon.

Happy : C'est là-bas que le Salamander fait sa soirée, non ?

Natsu regarda le transport au loin avant de sentit son ventre se tordre.

Natsu : Je me sens mal…

Happy soupira.

Happy : Arrête d'avoir la nausée rien qu'en y pensant…

« Regardez ! C'est le bateau de Salamander-sama ! »

« Salamander ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas ? C'est un mage célèbre qui vient souvent en ville ! Il fait partie de la fameuse guilde Fairy Tail ! »

 _Attendez… Fairy Tail… ?_

Il lança un regard mauvais vers le bateau.

 _Il est à la guilde, lui ?_

 _Attendez là-bas c'est un…_

Son ventre se tordit à nouveau.

* * *

Natsu soupira.

Happy : Ce Salamander, Natsu… Il fait parti de Fairy Tail ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant…

Natsu : Toi aussi ? Mais alors…

 _Comment oses-tu…_

Natsu : Happy !

Happy comprit ses pensées et le prit, déploya ses ailes avant de se diriger vers le bateau.

 _Ne salis pas le nom de Fairy Tail, Konoyarô !_

Happy survolait le bateau.

Natsu : Allons-y !

Happy : Aye sir !

Il lâcha Natsu qui s'écrasa sur le bateau.

Il reconnut dans les bras d'un homme, la jeune femme qui lui avait offert un repas.

Lucy : Natsu !

Le bateau tangua.

Son ventre se tordit.

Natsu : Décidément c'est plus fort que moi…

Lucy : Sérieusement, tu crains là…

Happy reconnut Lucy.

Happy : Hoy ! Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lucy : Happy ! Eh bien… Il a dit qu'il allait me faire entrer à Fairy Tail mais…

Elle tilta.

Lucy : Attends, toi… Depuis quand as-tu des ailes ?! Je t'expliquerai plus tard, allons-y !

Il l'enroula et s'envole avec elle laissant Natsu.

Lucy : Attends ! Et Natsu ?

Happy : Il s'en sortira ! C'est Natsu après tout ! Et puis deux c'est trop lourd.

Natsu se releva avec difficulté.

Natsu : Hoy…

Il tenta de résister à son mal de transport.

Salamander le regarda en soupirant.

« Mettez le de côté. »

Un homme le frappa.

Natsu gémit, ne pouvant se défendre contre deux choses à la fois.

Natsu mit son bras devant lui bloquant un coup.

Natsu : Fairy Tail… Toi ?!

Il tenta de se relever quand…

Une vague énorme les emporta ?

Natsu gémit, déjà un transport… il a pas besoin de la mer non plus pour rajouter le tournis !

Il retrouva son équilibre enfin sur la berge.

Natsu : Bon sang… C'était quoi ça ?

« Kuso… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Natsu se releva.

Lucy : Natsu !

Elle s'arrêta le regardant.

Il avait l'air furieux.

Natsu : Alors comme ça tu ferais parti de Fairy Tail… ?

« Et alors ? Les gars attrapez-le ! »

Ses hommes de main hochèrent la tête.

Natsu soupira et enleva la veste qui le couvrait.

Natsu : Approchez.

Lucy s'alarma.

Lucy : Natsu !

Happy : T'inquiète… Après tout, Natsu est aussi un mage, tu sais…

Lucy : NANI ?!

 _J'ai passé 2 heures à lui expliquer le fonctionnement alors qu'il est aussi un mage ?! Il pouvait pas le dire ?!_

Un homme se précipita vers Natsu qu'il envoya sur le plancher.

Natsu : Je suis Natsu de Fairy Tail ! Et je n'ai jamais vu ta sale tronche !

Lucy : Fairy Tail ?! Natsu est à Fairy Tail depuis le début ?!

Un homme de main regarda le capitaine du bateau.

« Attendez de tatouage… Il ne ment pas, Bora-san ! »

Bora : Baka ! Ne m'appelle pas par mon vrai nom !

Happy : Bora… Bora de Prominence… Il a été banni de la guilde Titan Nose il y a quelques années, je crois…

Natsu s'avança vers le groupe.

Natsu : J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois bon ou mauvais… Mais tu as sali le nom de Fairy Tail… Et rien que pour ça…

Bora : Tu parles beaucoup trop, gamin ! Prominence Typhon !

 _Du… feu ?_

Natsu le laissa venir.

 _Qui dirait non à un repas ?_

Lucy : Natsu !

Happy se plaça devant elle.

Happy : Iie.

Bora soupira.

Bora : Je ne prends vraiment aucun plaisir à fermer ces grandes gueules…

Natsu : Mazui.

Bora se tourna vers son feu.

Natsu : Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ? Tu es vraiment un mage de feu ? C'est dégueulasse…

Bora : QUOI ?!

Lucy : Comment… ?!

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Gochisou sama deshita.

Bora : C'est...C'est… C'est qui ce type ?!

Happy sourit.

Happy : Natsu ne craint pas le feu.

Lucy : Je n'ai jamais vu une magie comme ça !

Natsu frappa ses poings.

Natsu : Ikuzo ! Karryu no hoko !

Le feu qui sortit de sa bouche brûla tout sur son passage.

Bora fit apparaît sa magie, pouvant donc esquiver les dégâts.

« Bo...Bora-san ! Je reconnais ce type ! Ces cheveux sakura… Et cette écharpe écailleuse… C'est certain ! Ce type est le vrai...

Lucy : Salamander !

Natsu : Voici la véritable puissance… d'un mage de Fairy tail !

Bora grogna.

Bora : Red Shower !

Natsu prit son élan et le frappa en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la ville.

Lucy : Il avale le feu pour l'utiliser contre ses adversaires… Est-ce vraiment de la magie ?

Happy : Le feu naît du souffle du dragon... les flammes contrôlées par les griffes… Et ces flammes sont inutiles face à ces écailles…

Il regarda Natsu, fier.

Happy : C'est une transformation pour devenir dragon, pour que les parties du corps se changent en celles d'un dragon. C'est une ancienne magie.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Natsu regarda Bora et atterrit sur l'un des toits en face de lui.

Happy : Ce fut à l'origine créé pour tuer les dragons

Bora grogna et prépara son prochain sort.

Bora : Hell Prominence !

Natsu l'esquiva.

Happy : C'est une magie de dragon ! Igneel a appris cette magie à Natsu !

Bora : Va en enfer… !

Natsu l'avala.

Natsu : Hoy Teme… Je vais te réduire en cendres !

Bora : En cendres ?!

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Karryu no… Tekken !

Il l'envoya droit vers la cloque qui sonna, au choc.

Happy soupira.

Happy : Non Natsu, les cendres sont faites à partir de fumée pas de feu… Tu es vraiment bête parfois…

Lucy : C'est incroyable mais… Il en fait trop !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Arrête avec tes Aye !

Lucy se retourna.

Lucy : Oh non ! La garde !

Natsu soupira, il sauta du toi et prit la main de Lucy.

Natsu : Putain… On se casse !

Lucy : Pourquoi moi ?!

 _Hoy, c'est elle qui voulait venir, non ?_

Natsu : Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais intégrer Fairy Tail ?

Lucy le regarda étonné et heureuse.

Natsu : Koyo !

 _Comment dire non alors qu'il lui offrait son rêve ?_

Lucy : Hai !

Et ils ont fuit vers Magnolia.

Vers Fairy Tail.

« Baka... »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Encore des souvenirs, Natsu ? »

« L'un des plus importants. »

La jeune femme rit.

« En effet, que serait-il passer si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais… je pense que notre rencontre devait être, que ce soit là ou autre part, je devais te rencontrer. »

« Wakatteru. »

Elle observa le paysage enflammé.

« Tu en as toujours fait trop tu sais. »

« Et tu parles toujours pour rien, tu sais. »

Elle soupira.

« Qu'attendons-nous ? »

« Chronos... »

Il enleva son capuchon.

« Il arrive. »

* * *

Lucy regarda l'immense bâtiment.

Happy : Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

Natsu soupira, il inspira un bon coup et…

Natsu : TADAIMA !

Happy : Tadaima !

« Okaeri ! »

« Natsu ! »

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Un homme se tourna vers Natsu.

« Alors tu es revenu ? Tu en as foutu un bordel à Harge- »

Natsu le frappa en pleine tronche.

Natsu : C'était des cracks ces infos sur Salamander, pas vrai ?!

« Comment je pouvais le savoir ?! Je t'ai juste raconté les rumeurs que j'ai entendu ! »

Natsu : NANI ?!

« Pourquoi ?! Tu veux te battre !? »

Natsu l'envoya valser plus loin qui emporta d'autres personnes de la guilde.

Et une bataille générale, une !

Happy : Allons, allons, Natsu… Ce n'est pas si grav-

Il fut envoyé de l'autre côté de la guilde.

Lucy : Alors… Je suis vraiment arrivé à Fairy Tail !

Un homme, toujours à moitié nu, se leva.

Grey, bien entendu…

Grey : Alors comme ça Natsu est de retour ?!

Il marcha vers la bataille générale.

Grey : On a un compte à régler, Natsu !

Une femme observait la scène en buvant un verre.

Bien sûr… Kana.

Kana : Grey. Tes vêtements.

Grey : Oh ! Merde !

Elle soupira.

Kana : Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les hommes, il y en a aucun qui valent la peine…

Et elle passa du verre… au baril…

Natsu en train de faire du mal à un pauvre innocent ou responsable…. Qui sait…, se tourna vers Grey.

Grey : Hoy ! Viens ici !

Natsu : Habille-toi d'abord et reviens !

Un homme grand regarda la scène de combat.

« Pourquoi un tel chahut en ce bon matin, bande de gamins... »

Il regarda la batailla avec attention.

« Si tu es un homme, alors utilise tes poings ! »

Natsu et Grey : ON T'A PAS SONNÉ !

Un autre… mage, entouré de femmes soupira au chahut.

Cette personne ne pouvait être autre que Loki.

« Bon sang… que c'est bruyant.. »

Il se prit un verre dans la figure.

Natsu frappa Grey de toute ses forces et celui-ci rendit la pareille.

Natsu : Exhibitionniste !

Grey : Tête-à-flammes !

Natsu : Frigidaire !

Grey : Four-à-pattes !

« Eh bien… ça ne finira jamais… »

Une femme arriva en souriant avec un verre à servir à la main.

Lucy : Mi...Mirajane !

Elle regarda le combat avec un grand sourire au visage.

Lucy : Ne devrait-on pas les… arrêter ?

Mira : Non, ils sont toujours comme ça de toute manière…

Elle finit écrasée sous une table…

Natsu sourit et envoya Grey de l'autre côté.

Il en profita pour voler ses sous-vêtements, le seul qui restait sur lui d'ailleurs.

Grey : Mes…sous-vêtements !

Natsu rit.

Lucy cria, gênée.

Grey : Ojou-san, pouvez me prêter vos…

Lucy : ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!

Lucy finit dans les bras de Loki.

Loki : Ces hommes vous font du mal ?

Elfman l'envoya loin.

Elfman : Si t'es un homme utilise ta force !

Natsu le fit valser.

Natsu : Hors de ma vue !

Et Happy bien sûr… Happy…

Happy : Aye !

Kana soupira.

Kana : Vous en faites du bruit, taisez-vous un peu !

Elle montra l'une de ces cartes.

Grey prépara ses mains.

Grey : Vous l'avez cherché !

Elfman changea son bras droit en pierre.

Il cria.

Natsu fit apparaître ses flammes.

Natsu : Koyo !

Lucy cria.

Lucy : Ils vont se battre avec leur magie ?

Happy, qui servait de bouclier, acquiesça.

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Arrête avec tes Aye !

Un grondement se fit entendre.

« Arrêtez bande d'imbéciles ! »

Tout le monde cessa enfin tout le monde… sauf lui…

Natsu riait.

Natsu : Comme vous êtes tous tétanisés de peur ! La victoire est à mo- !

Il fut écrasé sous le pied du maître.

Master… Makarov.

Le maître tourna son attention.

Makarov : Une nouvelle recrue, hm ?

Il redevint à sa taille normale, c'est à dire… pas bien grand.

Natsu regarda le maître sauter et finir… par se faire mal…

Il toussa.

Et il obtint l'attention de tout le monde.

Makarov : Vous vous êtes encore déchaînes, bande d'idiots ! Ces papiers sont tous ceux que le conseil magique m'a envoyé, vous vous rendez compte de vos destructions presque à chaque mission ?! Cela m'attire les foudres du Conseil, Bakas !

Les membres se regardèrent d'un air presque… coupable.

Presque.

Makarov : Cepandant… Au diable, le Conseil et ses foutues règles à la con !

Les membres clamèrent son discours.

Il brûla les papiers et les lança.

Natsu se précipita pour manger, évidemment.

 _Qui dirait non à un repas ?_

Makarov : Comme vous le savez… La magie est quelque chose d'irrationnel née de la raison ! Ce n'est pas un miracle ou autre ! Elle est l'incarnation de vous-même ! L'incarnation de vous et de la Nature ! Elle vient de vos propres pensées ! De votre âme ! Et vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir si vous êtes trop effrayés par l'œil qui vous observe là-haut ! On s'e fout du Conseil ! Suivez la voie qui est la vôtre ! C'est ça ! Fairy Tail !

Et il pointa vers le ciel le signe de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu se dirigea vers le tableau de mission.

Happy se posa sur sa tête, observant lui aussi les papiers et leurs gribouillis.

Lucy regarda son signe de fée sur sa main.

Mira : Avec ça, tu fais officiellement partie de Fairy Tail !

Lucy s'enthousiasma et se dirigea vers la personne qui l'a emmené, ici.

Lucy : Natsu ! Mite ! Mite ! J'ai reçu le signe de Fairy Tail.

Elle lui montra son signe.

Il l'ignora.

Natsu : Oh ? C'est bien Luigi.

Lucy : C'est Lucy !

Natsu remarqua une requête.

Natsu : Hoy ! Happy ! Regarde ! 160 000 joyaux juste pour quelque voleurs à défoncer !

Happy : Alors c'est décidé !

Natsu s'enthousiasma à l'idée jusqu'à ce que…

« Papa est revenu ? »

Il regarda l'enfant en face du maître.

Makarov : Tu es casse-pied, Roméo. Si tu es le fils d'un mage, attends sagement chez toi et crois en lui !

Le jeune garçon fit non de la tête.

Roméo : Mais cela devait durer trois jours et ça fait presque une semaine qu'il n'est pas là !

Makarov soupira.

Makarov : C'était au Mont Hakobe, je crois…

Roméo s'approcha du maître.

Roméo : Ce n'est pas si loin ! Tu peux aller le chercher et le ramener à la maison !

Makarov claqua sa bière contre le bar.

Makarov : Ton père est un mage, il doit savoir se débrouiller seul ! Rentre chez toi et laisse moi tranquille !

Roméo sentit la colère monter.

Roméo : Pauvre type !

Il frappa le maître et sortit en courant de la guilde.

Roméo : Chikushô !

Natsu observa la scène.

 _Igneel !_

 _Igneel ! Où es-tu ?_

 _IGNEEL !_

Natsu prit de colère frappa le tableau de requête.

« Hoy ! Natsu ! Ne bousille pas le tableau comme ça ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie avec Happy qui suivait ses pas.

 _J'ai vécu ça…_

 _Et personne ne devra le vivre en face de moi !_

Il marchait droit devant.

Roméo, qui pleurait encore et essuyait ses larmes marchait lentement.

Passant à côté de lui, il frotta ses cheveux comme signe…

Comme pour dire.

 _Il reviendra. Je le ramène._

Quelqu'un l'observait d'en haut.

« Il est dur de voir quelqu'un souffrir de la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta et regarda par dessus son épaule.

Un homme marchait doucement.

Natsu : Qui es-tu ?

« Quelqu'un qui aimerait mourir. »

Natsu devint plus méfiant sur ses intentions.

« Macao est en danger en effet… mais c'est grâce à quelqu'un que tu y arriveras à le sauver… Car après tout elle sera toujours à tes côtés... »

Et l'homme marcha devant Natsu.

Une femme à la robe blanche qui flottait apparut doucement derrière cet homme.

Des cheveux blonds…

Des yeux noisettes…

Natsu : Lucy ?

Lucy : Hm ?

Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille lui sourire.

Lucy : Je viens avec toi.

Natsu croisa les bras.

Natsu : Et pourquoi ?

Lucy : Pourquoi pas ?

Elle croisa les bras à son tour.

Natsu haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

Natsu : Fais comme tu veux.

Et elle le suivit.

 _Car après tout… Elle sera toujours à tes côtés…_


	14. Part 13: Apparition

**Part 13: Apparition**

* * *

« Il est bientôt là. »

L'homme soupira.

« Où es-tu, Lucy ? »

La jeune femme sourit et lui prit la main.

Il se retourna là où il sentit sa présence.

« Je ne te vois pas. »

Lucy soupira, elle lui retira son capuchon et caressa ses cheveux roses.

« Je sais. »

« Je ne te vois pas, Lucy ! »

Il pleurait.

Elle l'étreint.

« Mais on se reverra. »

Et elle disparut.

Il tenta de l'attraper là où il sentait sa présence.

Mais à quoi bon attraper du vide ?

Il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Lucy... »

Il regarda l'anneau d'argent.

« Lucy... »

Il poussa un cri de douleur vers le ciel.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

« ASSEZ ! »

Il laissa ses flammes dévorer le paysage autour de lui.

« Pourquoi… ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

Il hurla au ciel.

« LUCY ! »

* * *

Natsu : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Lucy : Ce n'est pas important… Dis donc tu supportes mal tous les transports ? On doit te plaindre…

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Lucy : Rien.

Décidément les charrettes ou quoi que ce soit sont un vrai problème.

La charrette soudainement s'arrêta.

Il se mit debout, « revivant » en crachant du feu.

Natsu : Ça s'est arrêté !

Et il commença à danser avec Happy qui suivait ses pas.

Lucy soupira.

« Désolé, Mais on ne peut pas aller plus loin ! »

Lucy ouvrit la porte, Happy, rapidement avec le vent se fit emmener hors du véhicule il s'accrocha à l'une des portes.

Happy : Natsu ! Lucy a ouvert la porte et veut que je parte avec le vent ! C'est une sorcière !

Natsu : Une sorcière ?

Lucy : Un chat miaule, il ne parle pas…

Il regarda les bourrasques de dehors.

Elle regarda l'extérieur, mettant ses bras autour d'elle.

Lucy : Attends ! C'est quoi ce temps ?!

Natsu haussa les épaules et prit Happy, ils marchèrent loin de la charrette.

Natsu : Sayonara !

Lucy : Vous pouvez m'attendre, imbécile !

Elle grogna et se précipita vers eux.

Lucy : Il fait si froid ! Je sais qu'on est en montagne et tout mais on est en été ! Il y a un truc qui cloche avec ce froid !

Natsu grogna.

 _Pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'elle vienne, déjà ?_

 _Ah oui…_

 _« Elle sera toujours à tes côtés... »_

 _Mon cul, oui !_

Il soupira.

Natsu : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on porte des vêtements si fins que les tiens.

Lucy : Dis celui qui est en parka ! Allez… Prête-moi ton écharpe…

Natsu : Tu es ennuyeuse…

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Oh ! Attendez !

Natsu se tourna vers elle.

Natsu : Hm ?

Lucy : Ouvre-toi ! Porte de l'horloge ! Horologium !

Natsu regarda l'esprit venant d'apparaître.

Natsu : Oh ! Une horloge !

Happy : Cool !

Natsu regarda en dessous et Lucy dans une couverture, enfermée dedans qui semblait parler.

Natsu : Je ne t'entends pas.

Horologium : Elle a dit : je vais rester ici.

Natsu : Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?

Horologium : Elle dit : Quel travail Macao-san est venu faire ici ?

Natsu croisa les bras.

Natsu : Tu m'as collée ici, sans te renseigner ? Macao est venu tuer des Balkans, les Vulcains de la montagne.

Natsu soupira et commença à partir.

Horologium : Elle dit : Je veux rentrer chez moi.

 _Et cette horloge commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs !_

Natsu : Et je dis : Mettons-nous en route.

Happy : Aye !

* * *

Natsu : MACAO ?! Où es-tu ?!

Happy : MACAO !

Natsu tendit l'oreille.

 _Quelqu'un…_

 _Là-haut !_

Il leva les yeux et esquiva un coup du Balkan.

Le Balkan sourit.

Happy : C'est un Balkan !

Balkan renifla l'air avant de se précipiter vers un endroit.

Natsu : HOY ! TOI !

Le Balkan se mit devant l'horloge parlante…

Où était Lucy.

Balkan : Une humaine…

Il se lécha les lèvres.

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Alors comme ça, ça parle.

Il vit le Balkan emporter l'horloge.

Horologium : Qui s'en soucie ?! Viens me sauver !, dit-elle.

 _Sérieusement…_

 _Pourquoi j'ai ramené une gourde avec moi…?_

Happy : On va devoir la sauver… ! Comme une princesse !

Natsu : Tch…

Ils commencèrent à courir vers l'endroit où le Vulcain avait fui.

Happy : Ne, Natsu…

Il regarda son compagnon.

Happy : Lucy est une nakama maintenant, non ?

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Ouais. Tout le monde à Fairy Tail est notre Nakama, même cette princesse de glace.

Happy : Alors, on va les sauver ! Car on sera toujours là pour eux.

 _« Elle sera toujours à tes côtés... »_

Natsu : Ikuzo !

Happy : Aye !

* * *

Il courut et aperçut une grotte et entendit… le cri de Lucy.

 _Au moins, je sais où elle est…_

Il entra dans la grotte.

Natsu : GROS SINGE !

Lucy tourna la tête et vit le tueur de dragon arriver en courant.

Natsu : Où est Macao ?!

Et il… glissa.

Lucy soupira.

Il percuta un mur plus loin.

Lucy : Quel maladroit… Peux-tu faire une entrée un peu normale pour une fois ?

Natsu ignora sa remarque.

Natsu : Hoy ! Teme… Où tu as planqué Macao ?!

Lucy se précipita vers lui.

Il se releva.

Natsu : Tu peux me comprendre, pas vrai ? Je parle de Macao, un humain.

Balkan : Un homme ?

Natsu : C'est ça ! Où le caches-tu ?!

Lucy : D'où tu accuses qu'un singe qui cache un homme, Natsu… ?

Le Balkan désigna une direction.

Natsu, naïf, suivit la direction.

Natsu : Où ?

Et il fut expulsé de la grotte.

Comprenant sa ruse, pathétique, Natsu lui hurla dessus.

Natsu : CONNAAAAARD !

Il gémit en sentait le froid qui piquait.

Natsu : Chikushô, où Macao a pu finir ?

Happy : NAAAAAATSUUUU !

Il regarda en face de lui.

Natsu : Happy !

Le chat bleu le prit et s'envola.

Happy : Tu t'es encore fait avoir, ne ?

Natsu : Urusai !

Happy rit.

Quand il arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte il lança Natsu et entra à son tour.

 _Une vache ?_

 _Encore un monstre ?_

Et alors que Vulcain s'apprêtait à frapper Taurus…

Natsu le mit à terre.

Et pour pas de confusion.

Il mit à terre Taurus, pas le Vulcain…

Lucy : Natsu !

Natsu : Hoy, il n'y a plus de monstres à part lui, non ?

Lucy : C'était un allié, imbécile ! Un esprit céleste !

Natsu : Le singe ?

Lucy : Non ! Le taureau !

 _J'y comprends… rien._

Lucy : Attends, qui t'a sauvé ?

Natsu : Uh ?

Il sourit.

Natsu : C'est Happy, bien sûr !

Il se tourna vers lui.

Natsu : Arigato !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy croisa les bras.

Lucy : Tu supportes les transports, mais Happy ne te pose aucun problème ?

Natsu : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Happy n'est pas un moyen de transport, il est mon nakama.

Lucy remarqua son erreur.

Lucy : C-C'est vrai… Gomenasai…

Le Vulcain cria et se précipita vers Natsu.

Balkan : C'est ma femme !

Natsu mit son bras au dessus de sa tête retenant le coup.

Natsu : Ika. Tout le monde à Fairy Tail est mon nakama !

Le Bulkan le frappa, Natsu mit ses bras en face de lui, encaissant le coup.

Natsu : Jii-chan, Mira et mêmes ces pauvres types de Grey et Elfman.

Il prépara peu à peu ses flammes.

Natsu : Happy et Lucy… Et tous les autres aussi. Et c'est pourquoi, je ramènerais Macao avec moi !

Il le frappa et l'envoya en l'air, le Bulkan retrouva équilibre et, avec le choc, des sortes de piques de glace tombèrent.

Le Bulkan sourit et les envoya sur Natsu.

Natsu : Ça ne marchera pas contre le feu !

Un éclat.

Une hache.

Le Bulkan sourit et et la prit dans ses mains.

Natsu : Nanda ?

Lucy : C'est la hache de Taurus !

Il esquiva les coups enchaînés, jusqu'à… à nouveau glisser.

Il tomba, et bien… pathétiquement...

Il se releva et arrêta dans l'élan à l'aide de ses deux mains, la hache prête à le couper en deux.

Lucy : Taurus ! Reviens à toi ! S'il te plaît ! Si tu part, la hache disparaîtra aussi !

 _Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps…_

Natsu regarda la hache et concentra sa chaleur dans ses paumes.

La hache commença à fondre, et laissa des sortes de billes enflammées, qu'il s'empressa de manger.

Lucy : Il fait fonder la hache… avec la chaleur de son corps ?

Happy : Aye !

Malgré que le fer, il ne put l'avaler, il le lança sur son adversaire qui recula sur son coup assez enfantin.

Il recula.

Natsu : Karryu no Tekken !

Il envoya le Balkan plus loin dans la grotte, percuter le mur, à l'envers.

Happy : Yata !

Lucy : Eto…. Ne voulais-tu pas demander au singe où était Macao-san ?

Natsu : Ah oui… J'ai oublié.

Lucy se pencha légèrement.

Lucy : Il est complètement assommé.

Soudain une lumière illumina le corps du monstre…

Pour reprendre sa véritable apparence.

Natsu : Macao !

Lucy : EEH ! Attends c'est lui ?! N'était-il pas un singe pervers il y a deux secondes ?!

Happy : Le Balkan a du faire un Take-Over…

Lucy : Take-Over ?

Happy : C'est une magie faite pour contrôler le corps d'une personne. Les Balkans sont des monstres qui vivent en volant le corps des hommes et en les possédant.

Natsu soupira, il prit le corps et le posa sur le sol, il sortit un sac rempli de toutes sortes de choses de médecine, d'après ce qu'on lui dit et sortit des bandages.

Natsu : Happy.

Happy : Aye sir !

Il déchira avec ses dents le tissu et entoura l'une de ses plaies.

Natsu : Hoy, Lucy !

Happy : Lucy ne doit pas soigner Natsu, elle va sûrement aggraver son cas…

Natsu : Ah bon ?

Lucy : Je vais te tuer, sale matou !

Elle se mit à genoux et prit l'un des bandages au niveau de son bras.

Happy : Il a dut mener un rude combat avant être possédé.

Natsu : Macao ! T'as pas intérêt à mourir, huh ?! Roméo t'attend !

L'homme se réveilla doucement.

Macao : Natsu.

Natsu : Macao !

Macao : Je suis lamentable, j'en ai tué 19 et le vingtième m'a possédé… Chikushô, comment puis-je me montrer fier devant mon fils maintenant ?

Natsu : N'importe quoi ! C'est déjà admirable d'en avoir tué autant tu sais !

Natsu lui tendit la main.

Natsu : Allez on rentre ! Roméo attend impatiemment ton retour !

Et il lui fit un grand sourire.

Lucy sourit.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le chat qui aimait la provoquer.

Happy : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Lucy ? Tu fais peur…

Lucy : Je vais te tirer les moustaches, sale matou !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sans trop de mal.

Il aperçut le garçon qui attendait au proche de sa main sur l'un des escaliers.

Natsu : ROMÉO !

Il fit un grand signe de main.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête.

Il était émerveillé.

Son père était de retour.

IL ne put s'en empêcher, le jeune garçon sauta dans ses bras.

Roméo : To-chan !

Macao s'assit avec Roméo dans les bras.

Roméo : Je suis désolé !

Il pleurait.

Macao : Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Roméo : Ce n'est rien ! Je suis le fils d'un mage après tout !

Natsu commença à partir.

 _J'espère un jour le revoir aussi… To-san…_

Macao sourit.

Macao : Et la prochaine fois que ces garnements t'embêteront dis leur ceci : « Est-ce que ton père à toi peut tuer 19 Balkans à lui tout seul ? »

Et Roméo lui sourit. Il courut vers eux et mit ses mains devant son bouche.

Roméo : Natsu-niii ! Happy ! Arigato !

Natsu : Pas de quoi !

Happy : Aye !

Roméo : Et à toi aussi Lucy-nee !

Elle rougit surprise de se faire remercier et se retourna vers lui en lui faisant un léger signe de main.

* * *

Lendemain…

Natsu était allongé sur une table s'ennuyant.

Happy : Natsu !

Le chat bleu en volant se dirigea vers le mage de feu.

Natsu : Happy !

Happy : Regarde !

Natsu lit la requête.

Happy : Et le monsieur Ever-quelque chose recherche des femmes de chambre blondes…

Natsu regarda Happy.

Natsu : Et ?

Happy : Et qui on connaît qui pourrait faire une femme de chambre blonde… ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessinèrent sur leur visage.

Natsu : Lucy !

Mira : Natsu ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Mira : Tu sais… Lucy est passée hier pour me passer son double de ses clés de sa maison, j'ai pensé que…

Natsu et Happy : De la nourriture gratuite !

Natsu prit les clés et courut.

Happy le suivit.

Jusqu'à qu'il revint à nouveau en courant.

Natsu : Elle est où sa maison ?

Mirajane sourit.

Mira : Strawberry Street, c'est un appartement sur deux étages.

Natsu : Arigatooo !

Et il courut.

* * *

Happy : C'est ici ?

Ils regardèrent la maison rouge.

Happy : On toque ?

Natsu : Non ! Par là !

Il désigna la fenêtre.

Happy : Aye sir !

Et ils s'infiltrèrent par la fenêtre.

Happy : Oh…

Natsu : Et Happy ! Son lit est tout doux….

Ils s''allongèrent jusqu'à que…

Il renifla l'air et…

Natsu : Nourriture !

Il ouvrit placard et en sortit un sachet de chips et toutes sortes de paquets de biscuits ou autre.

Ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil et commencèrent à manger, ne se souciant pas de mettre des miettes ou autre…

Il entendait le rideau qui commença à s'ouvrir.

Lucy apparut dans une serviette.

Lucy : Ma chambre !

Natsu : Yo !

D'un coup de pied bien placé, elle les envoya sur le mur.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ?!

Natsu se releva.

Natsu : Mais… Mira nous a dit que tu avais trouvé un appartement et…

Happy : Aye…

Lucy : Et qui vous adonné l'autorisation de rentrer dans ma chambre, huh ?! Et pourquoi vous squatter ?! Qu'importe si nous sommes proches ou autre, vous connaissez la politesse ?! ET la propreté ?!Vous venez d'entrer par effraction ! C'est un délit grave !

Natsu : Hé… Ça fait mal, ça…

Lucy : C'est plutôt moi qui souffre, ici…

Happy, s'ennuyant, commença à faire ses griffes.

Happy : Quelle jolie chambre…

Lucy : Si elle est si belle, ne fais pas tes griffes, ici alors !

Natsu soupira, il se dirigea vers son bureau et aperçut une pile de feuilles.

Natsu : C'est quoi ça ?

Lucy le frappa à nouveau.

Lucy : Ne regarde pas !

Elle reprit la pile dans ses mains en tremblant.

Natsu : Allez… C'est quoi?

Lucy : Tu crois pas que tu en as assez fait ?! Rentre chez toi !

Natsu : Ah bah non ! Je suis venu squatter !

Lucy : Non mais quel sans-gêne…

Elle soupira.

Lucy : Je vais faire du thé… et vous avez intérêt à partir quand je reviens…

Malgré que quelques instants plus tard, elle leur servit une tasse…

Lucy : Je viens juste d'emménager alors je n'ai rien pour vous occuper, alors buvez votre thé et rentrez chez vous, ne ?

Natsu : Elle est si méchante…

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Méchante… ?

Natsu : Oh ! Hey Lucy ! Montre-moi tes autres bestioles que tu as avec tes clés !

Lucy : Ce ne sont pas des bestioles, ce sont des esprits célestes.

Happy : Combien de contrats as-tu avec les esprits célestes ?

Lucy sortit ses clés.

Lucy : 6 ! 3 en argent et 3 en or ! Celles en argent sont celles vendues en magasin.

Elle leur montra une par une.

Lucy : L'horloge Horologium, La croix du sud Crux, La harpe Lyra. Et celles en or sont très rares, et ouvrent les douze portes du zodiaque. Le taureau doré Taurus, Le porteur d'eau Aquarius et le crabe géant Cancer !

Natsu et Happy : Un crabe ?!

Lucy : Et bien-sûr… encore la nourriture…

Elle frappa.

Lucy : Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas encore passé de contrat avec la clé que j'ai eu à Hargeon… Et bien puisque vous êtes là, je vais vous montrer la démarche de comment on a un contrat, nous seirei madôshi, avec les esprits célestes !

Happy : Tu penses qu'elle doit faire un pacte de sang ?

Natsu : Cela doit faire mal au derrière...

Lucy : Pourquoi parlez de mon derrière ? Et je vous entends, vous savez…

Elle soupira.

Lucy : Vous n'avez qu'à regardez.

Elle souffla.

Lucy : Je suis celle qui lie au chemin menant au monde des Esprits célestes ! Maintenant, Ô esprit entends mon appel et traverse ta porte ! Ouvre-toi porte du chiot ! Nikola !

Une sorte de bonhomme de neige minuscule apparut.

Natsu et Happy se regardèrent.

Natsu et Happy : Tu pourras toujours réessayer…

Lucy : Je ne me suis pas ratée !

Elle regarda l'esprit céleste invoqué.

Lucy : Awww… Kawai !

Natsu : Ah… Vraiment ?

Lucy se tourna vers eux.

Lucy : La porte de Nikola demande peu de magie donc ils sont populaires en tant qu'esprits de compagnie.

Happy : Natsu, elle cherche probablement à préserver sa fierté !

Natsu : Luigi fait vraiment peur…

Lucy : C'est Lucy, espèce d'idiot… Et je vous entends encore...

Elle soupira.

Lucy : Bon alors… Pour ce contrat… Le lundi je peux ?

Il fit non de la tête.

Lucy : Mardi ?

Il hocha la tête.

Lucy : Mercredi ?

Natsu et Happy les observèrent sans grand intérêt trouvant ça trop… mou.

Natsu : Essentiel, uh ?

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Voilà ! Fini !

Happy : Ça paraît simple…

Natsu hocha la tête avec accord.

Lucy : C'est simple mais très important ! Les constellationistes passent des contrats, en quelque sorte des promesses... Voilà pourquoi je ne briserais aucune promesse !

Natsu : Oh…

 _Intéressant…_

Lucy : Mais je dois te donner un nom, toi !

Happy : Il ne s'appelle pas Nikola ?

Lucy : Ça c'est un nom général… Disons… Plue !

Happy et Natsu : Plue ?

Lucy : Joli nom pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas, Plue ?

Plue : Pu-pun !

Natsu : T'es vraiment sûr qu'il aime bien ?

Lucy : Bien sûr !

Happy : Plue est un petit chien, mais il n'aboie pas pourtant… C'est étrange...

Lucy : Tu ne miaules pas non plus à ce que sache…

Plue commença à bouger un peu dans tous les sens.

Natsu : Bah oui ! Bien sûr !

Plue : Pu-pun !

Lucy : Ils se sont compris ?!

Natsu regarda la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à prendre Plue dans ses bras.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ?

Natsu : Yosh ! C'est décidé ! Joins-toi à nous et formons une équipe !

Lucy : Une équipe ?

Happy : Aye ! Dans la guilde, on est tous Nakama mais ceux qui s'entendent vraiment bien peuvent former une équipe ! Un travail dur peut être facile en équipe, tu vois !

Lucy : C'est génial !

 _Et ça, c'est fait !_

Natsu : Yosh ! Team, maintenant, ne ?

Lucy : Signé et approuvé !

Natsu : Alors dépêchons-nous de trouver un travail ! Tiens ! J'en ai pris un avant de partir !

Lucy : Allons, allons… C'est bien trop rapide.. Fais-moi voir ça !

Natsu et Happy se regardèrent malicieusement.

Lucy : Alors la ville de Shirotsume ? Attends… 200 000 joyaux juste pour récupérer un livre au manoir du comte d'Everlue ?

Natsu : Tu vois ! Ce n'est qu'un simple vol !

Lucy remarqua une note en haut de la page.

Lucy : Attention, c'est un vieux pervers qui recrute actuellement une servante blonde…

Natsu : Lucy est blonde, non ?

Happy : Alors on va la faire infiltrer le manoir sans problème!

Lucy : Vous avez prévu ça depuis le début…

Natsu : J'ai cru comprendre que les constellationistes ne brisaient jamais leur promesse. C'est impressionnant !

Lucy : Tu m'as roulé, pas vrai ?!

Natsu rit.

Natsu : Allez entraîne-toi ! Appelle Happy, « Master ».

Lucy : Il en est hors de question ! Et surtout pas envers un chat !

* * *

Lucy : Alors… passez-vous un bon moment… Master ?

Natsu : Servante des enfers…

Lucy profitait de sa vengeance alors qu'ils étaient dans un véhicule où Natsu tombait, bien sûr, malade.

Happy : C'est moi qui est censé être le maîtreeeeuuuuuuhhhh !

Lucy : Urusai neko!

Elle soupira.

Lucy : Ne, Natsu.

Natsu : Uh ?

Lucy : Pourquoi as-tu pensé à moi pour faire un équipe ?

Natsu : Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

 _Après tout quelle personne qui offre un repas n'est pas gentille ?_

Natsu : Même si t'es vraiment bizarre…

 _Bon sang… Pourquoi on pouvait pas y aller à pied… ?_

Lucy : En tout cas, c'est ma première mission ! Je vais la faire la faire en deux-deux !

Happy : Alors ça ne te déplaît pas ?

Lucy : Je fais face à un vieux pervers, et… j'ai assez confiance en mon pouvoir de séduction…

Happy : Étant un chat, je ne peux pas vraiment confirmer…

Lucy croisa les bras.

Lucy : Allons droit au but ! Puisque vous n'allez pratiquement rien faire ce sera 80-10-10 pour la récompense !

Happy : Tu veux vraiment que 10 %, Lucy ?

Lucy : Je prendrais les 80%, Baka !

* * *

Natsu : Je ne reprendrais plus jamais la voiture.

Happy : Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

Natsu : Bon quoi que ce soit… Allons manger !

Lucy : Natsu, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ton propre feu ?

Natsu : Tu es vraiment bizarre, toi… Est-ce que tu mangerais Plue ou ta vache ?

Lucy : Bien sûr que non !

Natsu : Bah c'est pareil pour mon feu.

Lucy : Donc tu n'es pas capable de manger ton propre feu ? C'est bien bête…

Il ignora ses remarques étranges et regarda le panneau.

Natsu : Oh ! Allons manger là-bas !

Lucy soupira.

Lucy : Allez-y tous les deux ! Je vous rejoindrais après.

Natsu croisa les bras.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est plus sympa de manger tous ensemble…

Happy : Aye !

Il haussa les épaules et entra dans le restaurant.

Ils s'assirent à table.

« Bonjour monsieur que puis-je pour… »

Natsu : Tout le menu !

Happy : Aye ! Et tous les poissons du menu !

La serveuse acquiesça bien qu'étonnée par sa commande.

Natsu se tourna vers Happy.

Natsu : On laisse quoi pour Lucy ?

Happy : La viande grasse ! Elle doit aimer ça !

Et aussitôt que leur commande arriva…

Ils se précipitèrent sur la nourriture.

Natsu : Lucy va grossir si elle prend trop de viande grasse !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Depuis quand vous vous permettez de commander à ma place ?

Natsu releva les yeux.

Natsu : Lu… cy ?

Lucy lui sourit.

Lucy : Je sais, je suis belle dans n'importe quelle tenue, ne ?

Ils étaient bouche bée.

Lucy rit.

Lucy : Avez-vous fini votre repas, Master ?

Elle sourit.

Natsu se pencha vers Happy.

Happy : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! On plaisantait mais elle a vraiment prit ça au sérieux !

Natsu : On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, maintenant, non ? Peut-être qu'on doit faire comme rien n'était ?

Lucy : Je vous entends, imbéciles !

* * *

Un vieil homme était là devant eux.

Natsu soupira, voulant juste commencé la mission et aller manger la dernière soupe de ragoût que Mirajane avait faite pour lui, sûrement pour le dîner.

« Je suis Kaby Melon, votre client pour cette requête. »

Happy : Melon ?!

Natsu : Vous avez un nom appétissant…

Lucy soupira.

Lucy : Ne sois pas grossier !

Kaby : Rien de grave, Cela arrive souvent en vérité. Et… par rapport au travail que vous devez effectuer…

Natsu regarda l'homme qui serra ses mains.

 _Il est tendu._

Natsu concentra son regard sur les émotions du vieil homme.

Kaby : Il suffit juste de détruire ce livre qui est en la possession d'Everlue, Day Break. Le brûler ou autre qu'importe…

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : On a qu'à cramer tout le manoir alors…

Happy : Un jeu d'enfant !

Lucy : N'importe quoi vous deux ! Et… Pouvons-nous au moins en savoir la raison ?

Natsu : On s'en fout pour 200 000 joyaux c'est très bien !

Kaby : Eh bien… Pas vraiment cela a monté 2 000 000 joyaux.

Natsu et Lucy : 2- 2 000 000 joyaux ?!

Kaby hocha la tête.

Natsu commença à réfléchir.

 _2 000 000 diviser par 3… AH ! C'est trop dur !_

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de le dire à haute voix.

Happy : Mais si c'est facile ! 1 000 000 pour moi, 1 000 000 pour toi et le reste pour Lucy !

Lucy : Ça veut dire que j'ai rien, baka neko !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Mais pourquoi… ?

Kaby baissa les yeux.

 _Il est encore plus tendu…_

Kaby : Je veux à tout prix détruire ce livre. Il ne doit pas continuer d'exister.

 _Bah voilà, c'est pas compliqué, on le brûle en cendres ! On empoche tout ça et on va manger !_

Natsu : Yosh ! Moete Kitazo !

Il prit la main de la jeune fille.

Natsu : Ikuzo Lucy !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : A-Attends un peu !

Et quand son pied toucha le sol…

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

Il s'arrêta soudainement.

Lucy regarda Natsu.

Lucy : Natsu ?

Happy : Qu'est-ce qui il y a ?

Il se retourna vivement.

Natsu : QUI ES-TU ?!

Une femme était en robe blanche cachée sous un capuchon.

Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, comme si elle flottait.

Elle riait.

« Natsu Dragneel... »

Il grogna.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Son capuchon disparut.

Elle se retourna.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, qui suis-je ? »

Les traits fins…

La peau blanche…

Ces yeux…

Ce visage…

Le même que la femme à côté de lui.

Natsu : Lu-Lucy ?!


	15. Part 14: Miroir

**Part 14: Miroir**

* * *

Lucy : Nani ?! Pourquoi tu me ressembles.. ? Qui… Qui es-tu ?!

La femme sourit.

« Natsu… Happy…. Lucy... »

Elle soupira.

« Vous serez toujours ensemble… pas vrai ? »

« Arrête ça, Lucy. »

Un homme venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle et vu son ton, il avait l'air furieux.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as dit avant. »

« En quoi est-ce amusant de répéter les choses que je t'ai dite ? »

« Pourquoi, le fais-je ? Parce que… tu y apportes une certaine importance... »

Ses yeux bruns brillaient de malice.

« Natsu. »

Natsu : Hoy ! Vous deux ! Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

L'homme soupira.

« Lucy. »

« Natsu. »

« Disparais. »

Et l'autre Lucy disparut.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que… ?

Happy : Pourquoi il y avait deux Lucy… ?

L'homme soupira.

Il fit un léger signe de main.

Natsu : Te fous pas de moi ! Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu te… ?

Il le prit par le col.

Le capuchon commença à basculer vers l'arrière révélant légèrement le visage de l'homme.

Il remarqua son visage.

Natsu : Pourquoi tu… ?!

L'homme l'envoya à terre.

Natsu : Toi…

« Oublie. »

Natsu sentit quelque chose entrer dans son cœur.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que… ?

Lucy sentit la même douleur.

Lucy : Ah !

Happy : Oh…. Ma tête...

« Vous vous en souviendrez pendant la nuit, ce n'est qu'un oubli temporel… Mais je suppose que vous prendrez ça pour un rêve, non ? Et tu as une mission à effectuer... »

Et il disparut.

Natsu reprit son équilibre en prenant appui sur un arbre.

Natsu : Ah ma tête… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lucy : Oh… Tu l'as dit… Tu m'emmenais chez le comte Everlue et…

Natsu : Oh ! C'est vrai !

Il lui prit la main.

Natsu : ON Y VAAAAAA !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Laisse-moi le temps de récupérer, imbécile!

Les deux Lucy et Natsu qui avaient disparus, réapparurent non loin de la scène.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser m'amuser ? »

« Si tu reprenais tes esprits, tu dirais la même chose que moi. Cesse d'entrer en contact avec eux alors que c'est inutile. »

« Alors quand tu es allé le voir à la tombe de Lisanna c'est mieux peut-être ! »

« Te revoilà, Lucy. »

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu me dis de ne pas le faire mais toi tu…. »

« Qui as dit de ne pas entrer en contact avec eux ? »

« Natsu, tu dis absolument le contraire de ce que tu dis. »

Natsu soupira, il s'accroupit et passa sa main sur son cou là où était sa cicatrice.

« Tu es fou. »

« Tu es folle. »

« De toi. »

« Arrête ça, Lucy ! »

« Dis-le moi, Natsu... »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule exposée et commença à voler.

Et elle murmura à son oreille.

« Dis moi que tu es fou de moi… Dis-le... »

« Lucy... »

Et elle le repoussa à nouveau.

« Bon sang, cesse de jouer à ça... »

Il soupira.

« Tu m'as rendue comme ça. »

Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je te déteste. »

« Je sais. Crois-moi... »

Ses yeux onyx fixaient l'équipe qui courait au loin vers un grand manoir.

« Moi aussi, je me déteste. »

Et ils disparurent.

* * *

Lucy : Euh… Bonjour ? Je suis venue pour le service de servante ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Elle sentit la terre trembler sous ces pieds.

Une femme-gorille sortit de la terre.

« Le service de servante, uh ? »

Lucy : Hai !

« Alors vous venez pour l'annonce de servante pour notre cher maître ? »

Un homme sortit aussi.

« Me voilà ! »

Il l'observa de la tête aux pied.

Lucy : Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité !

Il soupira et lui tourna le dos.

« Non, rentre chez toi, laideron. »

« Oui, le maître a raison, rentre chez toi, laideron. »

Lucy : Qu-Quoi ?!

« Après tout, en tant que bel homme je dois avoir… les meilleurs beautés !

Laides après laides, elles finirent par entourer leur maître.

Lucy n'en pouvait plus…

Natsu : Pouvoir de séduction, hein ?

Happy : Aye...

Lucy : Cet homme a juste un sérieux problème entre la différence entre la beauté et la laideur !

Happy : Ne cherche pas d'excuses.

Natsu soupira.

Natsu : Bon puisque c'est comme ça on passe au plan T.

Lucy le regarda étrangement.

Lucy : Plan T ?

Natsu : TOUS À L'ASSAUT !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Je vais lui faire payer cette humiliation ! Attendez… Tous à l'assaut !?

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : QUOI ?! Non, non, non ! On se fera repérer sinon.

Natsu : C'est le but.

Lucy : On en doit pas se faire repérer, on doit juste brûler ce livre et c'est tout ! On n'a pas à tout détruire !

Lucy soupira.

Lucy : On va rentrer par le haut, ainsi, on sera plus discrets que par la porte d'entrée. Tu pourras faire fondre le verre et tourner la poignée ainsi ça ne provoquera pas d'alarme ou autre… Allez !

Natsu et Happy : Aye…

Happy emmena Natsu sur le toit puis Lucy.

Lucy : Arigato Happy !

Happy : Aye !

Natsu fit fondre le verre.

Natsu : Putain… Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Tous à l'assaut » ? On n'avait qu'à défoncer la porte d'entrée et…

Lucy : Non ! Sinon, les gardes vont se pointer, il va falloir être discrets…

Natsu : Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? C'est pas toi qui a dit que tu voulais lui faire payer, i secondes ?

Lucy : Oh mais je vais lui faire payer… On va brûler son livre et je vais cacher ses chaussures…

Elle rit doucement et sadiquement.

Natsu : C'est mesquin…

Happy : Aye !

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Lucy : On dirait une réserve ou…

Happy : BOUAAAAAHHHH !

Lucy cria et tomba à la renverse.

Happy : Natsu ! Mite ! Mite !

Il portait un crâne sur sa tête.

Natsu : Oh ! La classe, Happy !

Ils finirent par fouiller chaque pièce.

Natsu : Attends t'as vraiment l'intention de fouiller chaque recoin ? Pourquoi ne pas attraper une personne et lui demander simplement ?

Lucy : On ne doit pas se faire repérer ! Un peu comme… une sorte de mission de ninja, tu vois ?

Natsu : Ninja… ?

Lucy : Oh bon sans, il est reparti dans ses idées…

Happy : Aye !

Les femmes de ménage arrivèrent du sol.

Logique…

« Intrus en vue ! »

La femme gorille arriva devant elle.

« Éliminons-les. »

Happy se plaça devant euh.

Happy : BOUAAAAHHHH !

« Ah ! Un fantôme ! »

Natsu : VOUS FAITES CHIER !

Et il les envoya en l'air.

« Flying Virgo Attack ! »

Et elle écrasa Natsu.

Lucy et Happy : Natsu !

Lucy : Enlève ça, stupide neko.

Natsu souleva la femme et l'envoya loin avec un coup de pied bien placé.

Natsu : Ninja !

Il atterrit en toute sécurité avec son écharpe couvrant la moitié de son visage.

Natsu : On en doit pas se faire repérer ! Nin-nin !

Happy : Nin-nin !

Lucy : Vous avec été aussi bruyants que d'habitude… Imbéciles…

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte avec Natsu de l'autre côté qui l'ouvrait avec son pied.

Natsu : Oh… Il y a tellement de livres !

Happy : Aye ! Tellement !

Lucy : Eh bien… On dirait que le vieil homme a une tonne de livre ! Day Break ne doit pas être loin !

Natsu enleva l'écharpe de son visage et se tourna vers Lucy.

Natsu : Alors cherchons !

Happy : Aye sir !

Lucy soupira à leur comportement et prit l'échelle et commença à monter.

Lucy : Regardez en bas ! Je vais regarde là-haut.

Happy : Aye !

Natsu s'approcha des livres.

Natsu : Sérieusement… Ces choses sont si ennuyeuses…

Il pencha sa tête légèrement pour lire le titres des livres.

Natsu: É...ro...ti...que ?

Natsu sourit et le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit.

Natsu : Hoy ! J'ai trouvé un livre de porno !

Happy : Et moi une encyclopédie de poisson !

Natsu sourit au chat bleu et lança sur le sol le livre de ses mains, il vit un livre plutôt doré qui attira son attention.

Natsu : Day… Break ?

Il le prit et le leva au dessus de lui.

Natsu : Regardez j'ai trouvé un livre doré !

Lucy gémit et tomba de l'escalier.

Lucy : Eugh… Cherchez plus sérieusement à la place de…

Elle regarda la couverture.

Lucy : Mais c'est le livre qu'on cherche !

Happy : Attendez c'est celui qu'on cherche !

Natsu : Oh ? Vraiment ?

Lucy : 2 000 000 joyaux si faciles !

Natsu : Allez… Brûlons-le !

Happy : Aye!

Lucy regarda la couverture.

Lucy : Attendez ! Ce livre est écrit par Kemu Zaleon !

Natsu : Kemu ?

Lucy : C'est un ancien mage est un grand romancier ! Je suis une grande fan ! Je pensais avoir lu tous ces livres mais peut-être est ce un travail qui n'a pas été publié ?

Natsu haussa les épaules.

Natsu : Peu importe ! Brûlons-le.

Lucy : Pas question. C'est un héritage culturel incroyable !

Happy : Elle abandonne la mission.

Lucy : Je suis juste une grande fan !

Happy : Brûlons-le Natsu !

Natsu sourit et s'avança vers Lucy qui recula.

Lucy : On a qu'à dire qu'on l'à brûlé et je le garde pour moi ou…

Natsu : Je n'aime pas mentir…

 _Surtout si c'est un truc que je dois brûler !_

Happy : Aye.

« Je vois, je vois... »

Le duc sortit du sol.

Everlue : Alors comme ça vous en avez après Day Break ?

Natsu : Et voilà c'est ce qui se passe quand on hésite !

Il désigna du doigt le nouveau nu en regardant Lucy.

Lucy : Go-Gomen…

Everlue : Et moi qui pensiez vous venez chercher quelque chose d'important mais vous voulez seulement ce stupide livre ?

Natsu : Stupide ?

Lucy : Attendez… Ça ne fait rien si je le garde pour moi, alors ?

Everlue : Non ! Ce qui est à moi est à moi !

Lucy : Radin.

Everlue : Urusai, laideron.

Lucy sentit à nouveau sa fierté en prendre un coup.

Natsu soupira.

Natsu : Et pourquoi on ne le brûlerait pas?

Lucy : Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire!

Natsu : C'est notre mission, Lucy !

Lucy fit la moue et s'assit sur le sol.

Lucy : Bien ! Mais laisse-moi le lire d'abord.

Natsu, Happy et Everlue : Là maintenant?!

 _Décidément, elle est vraiment trop bizarre..._

Everlue : Réalisez-vous qui je suis ?! Enlève tes sales pattes de ce livre ! Frères Vanish !

Une bibliothèque bougea et deux hommes étaient derrière, apparemment.

« Bien le bonjour. »

« Maman serait surprise de savoir que ces deux mômes font partie de Fairy Tail…

Happy : Natsu ! Ce sont des mercenaires de la guilde « Les loups du sud ! »

Natsu : Alors comme ça vous avez embauché ces types ?

Everlue rit.

Everlue : Après tout… les loups ont toujours faim, non ?

Lucy se releva.

Lucy : Natsu, retient ces types. Ce livre détient un secret mais je ne sais pas lequel…

Et avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle était déjà partie.

Natsu : Secret ?

Everlue semblait être dans ses pensées

Everlue : Occupez-vous de lui, je vais voir la fille…

« Yes sir. »

Natsu se tourna vers son compagnon.

Natsu : Happy, occupe-toi de Lucy.

Happy : Mais…

Natsu : Non. Je m'en occupe seul.

Happy soupira et hocha la tête avant de s'envoler à la recherche de leur coéquipière.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? J'ai juré sur ma mère que... »

« Calme-toi… Et toi, viens. Mage de feu. »

Natsu : Uh ? Comment savez-vous ?

« Du feu entourait tes jambes quand tu as vaincu Virgo. »

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Tu es un mage de capacité de feu. »

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Donc je suppose que vous vous êtes préparés ?

Il frappa l'un de ses adversaires qui contra son coup avec son arme étrange.

« Désolé de te l'apprendre mais nous sommes particulièrement efficaces contre les mages de feu. »

L'un deux tenta de le frapper mais Natsu esquiva.

Mais l'autre l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce éclater la porte puis arriver à la salle suivante avec la statue dorée du propriétaire.

Natsu trouva rapidement équilibre sur celle-ci et se tourna vers ses adversaires.

« Tu as beau venir de Fairy Tail, tu restes un mage et tu ne feras pas le poids contre des professionnels tels que nous. »

Natsu : Tch. Alors c'est tout ce que vous avez ?

« Nii-chan il se fout de nous ! »

« Connais-tu la faiblesse d'un mage ? »

Natsu : Attendez ! Vous voulez parler des transports ?!

« Ça c'est plutôt un problème personnel... »

« Il se fout vraiment de nous ! »

Un de ses ennemis sauta.

« Leur faiblesse est leur corps ! »

Il coupa la langue dorée de la statue où Natsu était.

Natsu esquiva.

« S'entraîner à la magie demande beaucoup de concentration mentale. »

Il esquiva un coup du frère de l'autre.

« Donc bien sûr le mage néglige complètement l'entraînement de son corps. »

Natsu atterrit sur le sol encore sur le qui-vive.

« En d'autres termes, des gens comme nous qui entraînement leur corps quotidiennement... »

Son frère retomba sur le sol peu après.

« Tu ne feras pas le poids par rapport à la puissance et la vitesse. »

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Oh… J'ai peur…. Allez, voyons voir à quoi ça ressemble quand vous êtes sérieux…

Les frères Vanish se regardèrent.

« Nii-san ! Faisons notre attaque combinée ! »

« Ok ! »

Il tendit son arme étrange qui ressemblait à une poêle.

« Attaque de la terre et des cieux ! »

Natsu : Amenez-vous !

Il lança son frère vers le haut.

Natsu regarda en haut, se préparant à encaisser.

« Regarde en haut... »

« ...Et c'est en bas que je suis ! »

Natsu gémit et regarda le sol, cherchant son adversaire.

« Regarde en bas… »

« ...Et c'est en haut que je suis ! »

« Voici l'attaque combinée des frères Vanish. »

« Et personne ne peut se relever après avoir subi cette atta... »

Natsu se releva sans trop de mal.

Natsu : Vous disiez quoi à propos de cette attaque ?

« IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Natsu : Tch ! Voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire après ça ! Karryu no Hoko !

Les frères regardèrent l'attaque de Natsu avec joie.

« Du feu ! »

« C'est la fin ! »

Alors que les flammes de Natsu allaient les toucher, la poêle sa plaça devant eux.

« Flame Cooking ! »

« Aspire les flammes, transforme-les et renvoie-les ! »

Il mit de l'autre côté son arme et renvoya l'attaque de Natsu.

« Et un mage flambé, un ! »

« Goodbye. »

Natsu avala l'attaque.

Les frères Vanish crièrent.

« J'y crois pas ! »

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Après un bon repas, je me sens revivre… Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? Karryu no Yokugeki !

L'attaque les frappa de pleine fouet.

Natsu se retourna pour regarder le travail.

Natsu : Oh… J'ai encore exagéré…

 _Comme d'habitude…_

Il soupira.

Natsu : C'était quoi déjà ces types ?

« Des mercenaires... »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

La femme-gorille commença à bouger.

Natsu : Hoy ! Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Et elle disparut avec lui.

* * *

Everlue : Ouvre-toi ! Porte de la vierge, Virgo !

Virgo : Vous m'avez appelé, Master ?

Et quand il put enfin ouvrir les yeux se fut à ce moment là.

Lucy : NATSU ?!

Everlue : Que fais-tu avec Virgo ?!

Lucy : Comment as-tu pu… ?!

Natsu : Eh bien… Je l'ai juste attrapée quand elle a bougée et… Puis je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ! C'était trop bizarre !

Lucy : Tu l'as attrapée ?! Tu as donc pu entrer dans le monde des Esprits en ayant contact avec elle, mais… c'est impossible… Non ! C'est impensable !

Natsu : Lucy ! Je fais quoi ?

Lucy lui fit un sourire complice.

Lucy : Règle-lui son compte !

Everlue : Virgo, Terrasse cette vermine !

Natsu : Yosh !

Virgo : Bien !

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper Lucy quand Natsu s'interposa.

Natsu : Karryu no hoko !

Lucy sortit son fouet.

Lucy : Toi… Vieille taupe perverse !

Virgo fut envoyée dans l'eau des égouts tan dis que Everlue était pris au piège par le fouet de Lucy.

Happy : Lucy arrête d'insulter un ennemi alors que tu ne l'attaques même pas… Virgo est par là !

Il désigna le corps qui se laissait porter par les flots.

Lucy : J'insulte qui je veux, d'abord !

Elle envoya de l'autre côté Everlue.

Lucy : Et toi ! Même un rôle secondaire dans ce roman….

Cancer : Ebi.

Lucy : ...serait trop de pour vous !

Cancer : Monsieur, que pensez-vous de cette coupe -ebi ?

Natsu se tourna vers l'esprit céleste.

Natsu : Bon travail, le crabe ! … ebi ?

[Ebi: crevette]

Le bâtiment commença à s'écrouler.

Lucy paniqua et courut vers la lumière, essayant d'avoir la chance de sortir d'ici.

Happy prit Natsu et s'envola à toute vitesse.

Lucy les vit passer.

Lucy : Hey ! Tu pouvais m'emmener aussi.

Natsu : T'es trop lourde !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Comment ça, je suis lourde ?!

Le bâtiment s'écroula.

Natsu regarda l'effondrement de la villa.

Natsu : Bien joué, Lucy ! Très tape-à-l'œil ! Les mages de Fairy Tail seront fiers de toi !

Happy : Aye ! Mais on a encore détruit quelque chose…

Lucy : C'est… C'est de ma faute ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Natsu : Un peu.

Lucy soupira.

* * *

Lucy : A vrai dire…

Elle posa le livre sur la table en face d'elle.

Lucy : L'intrigue, les personnages, et presque tout son contenu était mauvais, franchement j'avais du mal à croie que Kemu Zaleon soit l'écrivain de celui-ci.

Natsu : Et donc ?

Lucy : Et donc j'ai pensé qu'il y avait un secret entre ses pages, cela me paraissait trop lamentable pour un auteur aussi habile avec les mots.

Kaby le prit entre ses mains.

Kaby : Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Je vous ai demandé de le détruire pas de me l'amener… Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir….

Lucy : Si vous voulez le détruire, vous pouvez le faire vous-même.

Kaby : Alors je le ferais ! Je ne lirais jamais une horreur pareille !

Lucy : Je comprends totalement votre ressentiment. C'est pour sa fierté, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes le fils de Kemu Zaleon, n'est-ce pas ?

Natsu et Happy regardèrent la jeune femme.

Natsu : Uh ?!

Kaby baissa les yeux.

Kaby : Comment le savez-vous ?

Lucy : Avez-vous lu ce livre ?

Kaby : Iie. Et je ne le lirais pas. C'est une erreur, tout comme disait mon père.

 _Une erreur ?!_

 _C'est de son père, merde !_

Natsu : Et c'est juste pour ça que vous voulez le détruire ?!

Kaby : En effet.

 _QUOI ?!_

Natsu le prit par le col et le souleva.

 _Client ou non, je m'en fous !_

Natsu : Le brûler juste parce qu'il est nul ?! C'est votre père qui a écrit ça ! C'est…

Lucy : Natsu ! Ça suffit ! C'est pour protéger l'honneur de son père, qu'il veut faire ça !

Natsu regarda le sol et serra ses poings.

Natsu : Tch.

Kaby : En effet, j'ai honte que mon père est écrit cette œuvre. C'est il y a 31 ans, mon père est revenu après 3 ans, en se déclarant de plus pouvoir être fier en tant que romancier. Il s'est coupé le bras, avec celui qu'il écrivait. Dès son retour. Je l'ai détesté même après sa mort. Il a renoncé à sa vie pour un livre, qui soi-disant payait bien.

Il soupira.

Natsu lui tourna le dos bien que attentif à son histoire.

Kaby : Au fil des années, ma haine s'est changée en remords alors pour me pardonner… le moins que je puisse faire est de détruire ce livre. Pour son honneur, même après sa mort.

Il alluma une allumette prêt à le brûler.

Lucy : C'est faux.

La flamme s'éteignit.

Natsu se tourna vers elle.

Lucy : Ça commence.

Un cercle magique apparut et illumina le livre entier.

Lucy : Kemu Zaleon, bien que son vrai nom fut Zekua Melon. Il enchanta son livre avec ses dernières forces.

Kaby : Maho ?

Il regarda les lettres du livre changer de place chacune.

Kaby : Dear… Kaby...

Lucy : C'est cela. Il écrit son livre pour son bien-aimé fils, Kaby. Il lança un sort. Un sort qui changerait chacune des lettres de ce livre. Toutes ces lettres !

Le livre s'ouvrit et laissa son contenu sortir qui se modifiait et changeait.

Natsu : Oh !

Happy : Magnifique !

Lucy : La raison pour laquelle il a cessé d'écrire n'est pas parce qu'il a écrit le pire des livres mais sûrement parce qu'il a écrit le plus incroyable ! Ce livre est une lettre ! Une lettre destinée à vous, Kaby Melon. Voici le véritable livre que Kemu Zaleon vous a laissé, Dear Kaby.

Kaby sourit.

Kaby : To-san… Arigato… Je suppose que je ne vais pas le brûler donc…

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Alors on ne prendra pas la récompense.

Happy : Aye !

Lucy se tourna vers eux effarée.

Lucy : Aye ?!

Natsu se tourna vers eux.

Natsu : Vous nous avez demandé de brûler ce livre, et on ne l'a pas fait.

Kaby : Mais… pourtant…

Natsu commença à partir.

Lucy : C'est vraie après tout ! Une offre si alléchante… On ne peut pas la refuser, ne, Natsu ?

Happy : Eh bien… Tu gâches tout ton beau discours de toute à l'heure…

Lucy : Tais-toi, baka neko !

Natsu : On ne la prend pas et c'est tout !

Lucy : Mais moi je la veux !

Natsu soupira.

 _Ce n'est que de l'argent… Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat…_

Natsu : Rentrons et d'ailleurs… vous aussi Melon vous devrez rentrer.

Et il se retourna pour lui sourire.

Lucy : Je n'arrive pas à y croire comment peux-tu refuser une récompense 2 000 000 joyaux ?

Natsu : Prendre le prix sans finir la mission ruinerait la réputation de Fairy Tail.

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Mais on a si bien travaillé…. Pourquoi pas ? Et on rentre à pied ?!

Elle soupira.

Lucy : En plus ces gens n'étaient même pas riches… Pourquoi offrir une si grande récompense alors qu'ils en auraient besoin ? Et surtout pourquoi louer une si grande maison juste pour l'image ? Et puis j'aurais quand même accepté ce travail sans cette mascarade…

Happy : Je me le demande…

Lucy : Si je te le dis.

Happy : Probablement.

Natsu : Yosh ! Il se fait tard ! Mangeons !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Eh bien… Je ne peux pas dire non à du repos… Attendez… On va dormir ici ?!

Natsu haussa les épaules.

Natsu : Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne prend pas les affaires nécessaires pour dormir en plein air…

Lucy : Il est hors de question ! On va cherche un hôtel ou quelque chose ! Je ne dors pas sur la terre et dans la poussière !

Happy : Lucy n'aime pas la nature.

Natsu : Aye.

Lucy : Arrêtez avec les « Aye ! »

Lucy : Comment as-tu su que la maison n'était pas à eux ?

Il arrêta de manger pendant quelque instant avant de se remettre à mordre dans le poisson.

Natsu : Ils n'avaient pas la même odeur que la maison. N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué.

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Eh bien , je ne suis pas un animal qui renifle des gens, moi.

Lucy baissa les yeux.

Lucy : Mais je respecte vraiment cet écrivain !

Natsu : Comme je le pensais.

Lucy se tourna vers lui.

Lucy : Huh ?

Natsu : Ce truc que tu cachais c'est ton roman à toi, pas vrai ?

Happy : C'est pour ça qu'elle s'y connaît en livres !

Lucy rougit et baissa les yeux.

Lucy : N'en parle à personne, d'accord ?

Happy : Pourquoi pas ?

Lucy secoua la tête et cacha son visage.

Lucy : Je suis si nulle encore, je serais tellement embarrassée si quelqu'un le lisait.

 _Un livre n'est pas censé être lu ?_

Natsu : Hoy… Calme-toi personne ne le lira.

Lucy : Ça, c'est vexant…

Elle croisa les bras.

 _Elle est bizarre…_

Lucy : Dis celui qui peut manger du feu et qui renifle des gens !

 _Oh, je l'ai dit à voix haute ? Tant mieux !_

Happy et Natsu se mirent à rire avant de bailler.

Natsu : Allez au lit !

Et il s'allongea sur le sol avant de ronfler.

Lucy : Il s'endort vraiment vite…

Happy : Aye ! C'est notre Natsu !

 _Ce visage identique._

 _Ses marques noires…_

 _Cet air froid…_

 _Cette puissance magique qu'il émanait…_

 _Qui es-tu ?_

 _« Oublie. »_

 _« En quoi est-ce amusant de répéter les choses que je t'ai dite. »_

 _Car après tout…_

 _« Elle sera toujours à tes côtés. »_

 _Et Lucy…_

 _Lucy…_

 _Lucy?!_

Natsu se réveille en haletant.

Il passa sa main sur son front.

 _Un rêve._

 _Seulement…_

 _Un rêve…_

« Uh... »

Il tourna la tête et vit Lucy allongée sur près de l'endroit où était anciennement le feu.

Il soupira.

 _N'est-ce pas toi qui criait que tu allais te trouver un hôtel après le repas ?_

Il sourit.

Elle grelottait l'air froid de la nuit la fit gémit, malgré qu'elle fut endormie.

Il sortit de son sac de couchage et se leva avant de se diriger vers l'endormie.

Il la prit avant de la glisser dans l'endroit chaud et de s'y faufiler.

 _C'est étroit mais…_

Il lâcha un soupir et s'endormit paisiblement en ayant la tête…

Sur la poitrine de Lucy.

* * *

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! PERVERS ! »

Et Natsu fut envoyée dans le lac non loin de leur camp pour la nuit.

Il grogna.

Natsu : Oh. Ohayo Lucy.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur ma poitrine, huh ?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Baka ! Et pourquoi tu étais si proche, hein ?! Hoy ! Réponds-moi !

Natsu : Itai…

Happy : Aye…

Lucy : Ne dis pas Aye alors que je ne t'aies pas encore frappé, imbécile !

Happy : Natsu ! Lucy veut me frapper !

Natsu : Eh bien… Elle est étrange ta façon de remercier…

Lucy : Remercier ?

Natsu : Tu avais froid alors j'ai pensé…

Lucy compris et sourit doucement avant de l'étreindre.

Lucy : Awww… Si gentil !

Natsu : Tu es vraiment bizarre…

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Répète ça pour voir ?!

* * *

Horologium : Chotto, Chotto, es-tu sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? Dit-elle.

Ils marchaient dans un marais.

Natsu, qui avait Happy sur sa tête, avait une expression ennuyée, sans doute à cause de l'esprit derrière lui avec Lucy.

 _Encore avec sa putain d'horloge à deux balles…_

Natsu : Puisque Happy est sûr du chemin, c'est celui qu'on prend. Dis-je.

Happy : Quelle impolitesse ! Je suis un chat ! Les chats sont un bon odorat.

Horologium : N'est-ce pas les chiens plutôt et en quoi l'odorat à avoir avec la direction à prendre ? Dit-elle.

Natsu : Arrête de faire des commentaires et marche par toi-même, fainéante.

Horologium : Je suis fatiguée. Dit-elle.

Natsu : Putain…

Il s'arrêta en sentant une odeur familière et une présence nouvelle.

Natsu : Qui va là ?!

Il lâcha ses affaires et sauta derrière le buisson.

 _Grey ?_

Il le frappa mais celui-ci lui rendit son coup.

Horologium : Il chercher encore la bagarre ? Dit-elle.

Happy : Courage, Natsu !

Ils sautèrent.

Happy : C'est Grey !

Horologium : Pourquoi est-il en sous-vêtements ? Dit-elle.

Grey : Je cherchais une salle de bain !

Natsu : Alors pourquoi tu te déshabilles avant d'y entrer, abruti ?! Et il n'y a même pas de salle de bain dans une forêt de toute manière !

Grey : Tu es celui qui a fait interruption alors que je cherchais une salle de bain, enfoiré !

Natsu : Exhibitionniste !

Grey : Tête-à-flammes!

Natsu : Glaçon congelé !

Lucy : Ils sont en primaire ou quoi ?

Happy : Dit-elle.

Grey : Allumette sur pattes !

* * *

Lucy : Alors tu es allé travailler ?

Grey : Et passer par la forêt de Magnolia est un raccourci, tu vois.

Happy : Tu vois, tu vois !

Lucy se tourna vers le chat bleu.

Lucy : Tu te vantes de ton odorat mais tu n'as pas pu sentir la présence de Grey ?

Happy : Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas sentir…

 _Ah ah ! Bien dit, Happy !_

Grey : C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?!

Natsu : Urusai et casse-toi, on t'as assez vu.

Grey : Ouais je sais, ça risque d'être problématique si je ne rentre pas tôt à la guilde.

Grey se leva.

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Grey : Erza rentre à la maison.

 _ERZA ?!_

 _Tu veux dire notre Erza ?!_

Lucy : Erza ? Tu veux dire…

Happy : La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail !

Lucy : Oh ! J'ai tellement hâte de la rencontrer ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu en photo… À quoi ressemble t-elle ?

Grey et Natsu : Effrayante.

Grey : Un animal sauvage ?

Natsu : Une bête ?

Happy : Plutôt un démon maléfique !

Natsu et Grey hochèrent la tête avec accord.

Happy : Elle n'est pas si grande…

Grey : Plus grande que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Même… peut-être pire que tu peux l'imaginer…

Natsu l'imagina en train de détruire une montagne.

Natsu : Plutôt comme ça.

Grey : Nah… En un coup de pied, elle détruira la montagne en trois morceau !

Happy : Tu exagères, je dirais que 2 suffirait.

Lucy : Une femme capable de détruire une montagne en deux en un coup de pied ?!C'est effrayant…

Grey : Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais me dépêcher de rentrer…

Natsu : Non ! On doit partir !

Une explosion de sable leur tomba dessus.

Natsu se releva.

Natsu : Happy ?

Happy : Aye…

Il était attache un peu plus loin pour être mangé…

« Enfin des protéines ! »

« Marre de ces noix et de ces fruits. »

« Il a l'air délicieux ! »

« Hé regardez ! Il tremble... »

« Désolé pour ça. Je comprends ta peur de finir dans notre ventre. »

Happy : Je n'ai pas peur d'être mangé. J'ai juste envie d'aller aux toilettes… Et si ça arrive, je serais écœurant c'est sûr…

« Te fous pas de nous. Allez vas-y. »

Un mage alluma un feu quand…

Natsu : Attends toi !

Lucy : Happy !

Happy : Yokata ! Je n'aurais pas un goût bizarre !

« Tu continues encore avec ça ? »

Natsu : Tu retiens notre compagnon, là. Et vous avez beau avoir faim, ça ne vous donne pas le droit de le manger.

Grey : Vous êtes des Madôshi aussi, huh ?! De quelle guilde ?

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Allez ! »

Natsu : Grey. Allons-y.

Grey : Ne me donne pas d'ordre, imbécile.

Il se précipita vers la créature étrange.

« Sand Bomb ! »

Natsu fut emporté par le vent et le sable.

Natsu : Fait chier !

Le sable entra dans sa bouche, il cracha avant de la fermer pour éviter d'en avaler.

Il concentra le feu en soi avant de le relâcher faisant exploser toutes les particules autour.

Natsu : Teme… Comment as-tu osé mettre du sable dans ma bouche !?

Il cracha.

Natsu : Uh… Écœurant…

Il frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

Natsu : Karryu no Tekken !

* * *

Grey : T'es si faible pour que tu deviennes sérieux contre ces faiblards…

Natsu : Et tu en dirais quoi si je te cramais la bouche, teme…

Grey : Je doute tu y arrives, surtout avec tes petites flammes…

Natsu : Ah ouais ?! Caleçon.

Grey : Grincheux !

Natsu : Aigri !

Grey : Chaud lapin !

Et alors que Natsu allait répliquer…

« Lu… lla… by... »

Natsu se tourna vers leurs otages.

Natsu : Lullaby ?

Une ombre rapide s'étendit sur le sol dormant une main, elle se referma sur les hommes.

Natsu : Hoy… C'était quoi ça ?

Grey : Je ne plus le sentir… Cette présence… C'était incroyablement rapide…

Natsu : Kuso... j'y comprends rien !

Lucy : Lullaby ?


	16. Part 15: Une de leurs erreurs

**Part 15: Une de leurs erreurs**

* * *

Natsu était assis à une table , la tête allongée sur celle-ci.

Happy, à côté de lui, mangeait un poisson avec Lucy debout en train de leur sourire.

Natsu: Il faut prendre du travail bientôt.

Happy : Aye ! On est à court d'argent et de nourriture.

Elle gémit.

Lucy : Si seulement on avait prit ces 2 000 000 joyaux.

Et elle lui lança un regard accusateur.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

Lucy : Et puis je dois payer mon loyer de ce mois-ci ! Allez… Il me faut un travail.

Happy : Lucy ! Prends-en un qu'on peut faire ensemble !

Lucy ne l'ignora.

Natsu regarda Lucy se diriger vers le tableau des requêtes.

Il soupira.

Happy : À ton avis, Natsu, est-ce qu'elle choisira un bon travail ?

Natsu : Tant que je peux détruire quelque chose ou me battre, ça me va.

Happy : Aye !

Il sentit son ventre grogner.

Natsu : J'ai faim… Happy, donne-moi ton poisson.

Le chat en réponse s'envola.

Happy : Iie !

Natsu : Happy !

Happy : Non, non !

Lucy : Je ne savais pas que les guildes étaient reliées comme ça…

Natsu sourit méchamment.

 _Il est temps de faire une bonne blague..._

Mira : C'est primordial de conserver cette alliance entre les guildes car sinon…

Il se précipita vers Lucy, dans son dos et alluma une flamme près de son cou, pour qu'elle sente la chaleur de celle-ci bien que sans la brûler.

Natsu : Les hommes mauvais arrivent !

Lucy sursauta en criant et se retournant vivement, par réflexe, elle mit sa main sur son trousseau de clés.

Il rit à son expression effrayée.

Natsu : Je t'ai eu !

Lucy : Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, imbécile !

Mira : Malgré qu'il a raison, ces « hommes mauvais » sont dans les guildes sombres. Elles ne font pas partie de l'alliance. Souvent elles font des infâmes ou illégales activités.

Natsu : Passons, prends vite un travail !

Lucy : Et qui es-tu pour me dire ça, d'abord ?

Natsu : Nous formons bien une Team, non ?

Happy : Et c'est à tour de choisir puisque la dernière fois c'est nous qui avons choisi.

Lucy : Tu parles… Notre Team, c'est de l'histoire ancienne évidemment. Vous m'avez juste utilisée parce que vous avez besoin d'une blonde, vous vous souvenez ?

Natsu : Pas que pour ça, je t'ai choisie toi car après tout… tu es sympa tu sais !

Grey : Nani? Tu n'as pas besoin d'accepter, Lucy. Tu auras de meilleures demandes plus tard, tu sais.

Cana : Grey, tes vêtements.

Natsu : Uruse.

Grey se tourna vers lui.

Grey : Je rêve où tu m'as dit de me taire, l'enflammé ?

Natsu : Parce que tes bavardages inutiles me gavent, star du porno.

Grey : Cervelle de moineau !

Natsu : Bâtard glissant !

Grey : Dégage de là !

Natsu : Tu pues, putain !

Happy soupira.

Happy : Et ils recommencent…

Loki : Lucy, formons une équipe d'amour… Cette nuit… Juste nous deux.

Lucy le regarda étrangement.

Loke : Tu es vraiment belle… Je dois te regarde avec lunettes de soleil car sinon, je serais certainement aveugle.

Lucy : Tu te fais des films.

Il allait lui répondre quand il aperçut l'éclat de ses clés à sa hanche.

Loki : Attends… Tu es une Seirei Madochi ?!

Lucy : Uh ?

Happy : Aye ! Elle a une vache et un crabe !

Et il fit à nouveau une position étrange.

Loki : Ah ! Destin cruel ! Pourquoi joues-tu avec moi !? Gomen ! Mais c'est fini entre nous !

Lucy : Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose ?

Mira : Il est assez mal à l'aise avec les constellationistes, les rumeurs disent qu'il a eu des problèmes avec une dans le passé.

Lucy : Et bien on dirait bien… AH !

Natsu fut envoyé sur Lucy pendant sa querelle habituelle contre Grey.

Lucy : Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer ?!

Grey : Il l'a cherché, penses-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ?!

Cana : Alors mets tes vêtements.

Natsu se releva en fusillant du regard son rival.

Natsu : C'est toi qui m'a provoqué, zombie !

Grey : Alors dis moi quand je l'ai fais ?! Yeux bigleux…

Natsu : Caleçon parlant !

Grey : Andouille !

Lucy : Quelle bande d'idiots.

Happy : Comme d'habitude.

Quand soudain la porte claqua avec Loki.

Loki : On est dans la merde ! Erza est de retour !

Tout le monde ne bougea plus, même Natsu et Grey.

 _Er...Erza ?!_

Quand il entendit les pas lourds sur le sol, il compris.

Il savait…

 _Erza…_

 _Je vais mourir !_

« Erza... »

Macao : Ce sont les pas de Erza.

La femme s'arrêta avant de poser ce qu'elle portait sur le sol.

Tout le monde tremblait.

Erza : Je suis rentrée. Où est le maître ?

Mira : Okaeri. Le maître est à une réunion, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Max : Erza-san, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Erza : C'est la corne du monstre que j'ai vaincu. Les habitants l'ont décorée et me l'ont donnée en souvenir. Un problème ?

Max trembla de peur.

Max : Aucun !

Quand Erza se tourna vers la guilde.

Erza : Vous tous !

Fairy Tail : Ha-hai !

Erza : J'ai entendu des rumeurs pendant mon retour. Surtout des problèmes que vous avez causés ! Le maître vous pardonne peut-être, mais moi non ! Et… Cana ! Comment oses-tu de boire de façon si indigne ?!

L'alcoolique se stoppa net.

Erza : Vistor, va danser dehors. Wakaba, tu as fait tomber des cendres sur la table. Nab ! Encore en train d'hésiter devant le tableau des requêtes ? Prends un travail ! Macao !

Elle soupira.

Erza : Bon sang ! Vous me faites mal à la tête. Je vais laissez passer tout ça… Pour une fois. Natsu et Grey sont ici ?

Ils étaient présents, un bras passé autour du cou de l'autre avec l'autre dans la main de l'autre, ils tremblaient.

Grey : Sa-Salut Erza ! On s'entend toujours aussi bien ! Comme d'habitude !

Natsu : Aye !

Lucy : Un deuxième Happy ?

Erza : Je vois, les meilleurs amis peuvent se battre de temps en temps, mais je préfère vous voir en bons termes.

Lucy : Et elle y croit ?!

Grey : Enfin meilleurs amis…

Natsu : Aye…

Lucy : Natsu s'est transformé en deuxième Happy…

Erza : Et Natsu, Grey. J'ai une requête pour vous.

 _Requête ?_

Erza : J'ai entendu des nouvelles inquiétantes pendant mon retour. Normalement c'est au Maître d'en décider, mais je vais en prendre la responsabilité. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. M'accompagnerez-vous ?

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Erza leur demande de l'aide ? »

« C'est bien la première fois... »

Erza : Nous partons demain ! Soyez prêts !

 _Faire équipe… avec lui ?_

 _Même pas en rêve…_

Mira : Erza, Natsu et Grey… Je n'y ai jamais pensé mais ça pourrait être l'une des meilleures équipes de Fairy Tail.

Lucy : Vraiment ?

* * *

Natsu : Et pourquoi devrais-je faire équipe avec toi ?!

Grey : C'est à moi de dire ça, l'allumette ! Si Erza a besoin d'aide, je peux très bien l'aider seul !

Natsu : Tu n'as qu'à y aller seul ! Je ne veux même pas y aller !

Grey : Alors rentre chez toi et fais toi tuer par Erza plus tard ! Et pourquoi tu te trimbales toujours avec ce sac de couchage ?!

Natsu : Pour que je puisse dormir sur quelque chose, pardi !

Grey : Je te déteste !

Natsu : C'est réciproque, figures-toi !

Erza : Excusez-moi. Je vous ai fait attendre ?

Lucy : Erza-san !

Natsu et Grey cessèrent automatiquement de se disputer.

Ils mirent automatiquement leurs bras sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Grey : Et on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui !

Natsu : Aye sir !

Lucy : Et voilà Happy N°2…

Erza : Oui. C'est mieux. Il faut bien s'entendre. Et tu es ? Je t'ai vu à Fairy Tail, hier.

Lucy : Je suis une nouvelle, Lucy ! Mira-san m'a demandé de vous accompagner.

Elle vit de derrière que Natsu et Grey étaient encore en train de se comporter comme chien et chat.

Erza : Je suis Erza, ravie de te rencontrer. Et je ne dirais pas non à une autre aide.

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçon qui reprirent leur danse de l'amitié jusqu'à qu'elle ait tourné le dos à nouveau.

Erza : Alors tu es Lucy ? Celle qui a vaincu rien qu'avec une doigt une bande de mercenaire ? Ton aide pourrait nous être utile.

Lucy : Eto… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé…

 _Oh ! C'est vrai…_

Natsu : Erza ! J'ai une condition si je t'accompagne !

Erza : Mmmh ? Dis-moi.

Natsu : Quand on revient, je veux un combat !

Grey : Hoy ? Réfléchis au moins ! Tu veux mourir ?

Natsu : Cela ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois ! J'en suis certain ! Je peux te vaincre maintenant !

Erza sourit.

Erza : Bien. Il est vrai que tu t'es amélioré, je ne suis pas très confiante en cela cependant mais j'accepte.

Natsu : YOSH ! MOETE KITAZO !

* * *

 _Je...me...sens...mal…._

Natsu avait la tête en arrière, avec le ventre qui se tordait.

Le train était vraiment son pire ennemi.

Peut-être qu'il préférait même Grey par rapport au train.

Peut-être, hein, pas sûr…

Grey : Tu as l'air pathétique.

 _Je te ferais ravaler tes mots !_

 _Quand… on sera… arrivés…_

Lucy : Ça doit être dur pour lui, il vit ça à chaque fois…

Erza : Pauvre chose… Allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Natsu gémit, mais toujours dans la peur il obéit, Lucy soupirant se déplaça à côté de Grey.

Erza : Approche-toi.

Il obéit.

Elle le frappa et il tomba inconscient.

Erza : Ainsi, ce sera moins douloureux pour toi.

Et après ces paroles, il n'entendit que des bribes…

Le train s'arrêta pendant un certain moment.

Natsu : Que se passe-t-il ?

Il gémit.

Plus personne dans le train.

 _Où sont les autres ?_

Natsu soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur la banquette.

 _Qu'importe… Je vais pas bien…_

Il s'assit en sentant le train redémarrer.

Natsu : Pourquoi… le… train…

« Ho ? Fairy Tail ? Donc tu es un mage de ces guildes légales… Ah… Je suis si jaloux…. »

En entendant le nom de sa guilde, il leva la tête doucement. Alors que l'homme lui enfonça son pied dans la figure.

« Les guildes légales ne sont pas ce qu'elles devraient être ! Vous savez comment on vous appelle ? Des mouches ! Oui ! Des mouches comme ces insectes qui tournent toujours autour de toi si ennuyants…. Pathétiques... »

 _Pathétique ?!_

Natsu, de colère, enflamma ses mains, oubliant, temporairement, qu'il était dans un transport.

Jusqu'à qu'il sentit à nouveau le train bouger.

Il gémit.

« Huh ? Que se passe-t-il avec ta magie ? Je vais te la montrer, ce que c'est… la vraie magie. »

Un cercle magique sur le sol se dessina, une ombre sur le sol se précipita vers Natsu avant de le frapper.

 _Cette odeur…_

 _De la magie noire…_

« C'est comme ça qu'on utilise de la magie... »

Natsu : Tu utilises… de la magie noire…

Le train freina soudainement les emportant dans l'élan arrêté par surprise.

Une flûte tomba sur le sol.

Natsu gémit et se releva.

Natsu : Ça s'est arrêté ?

Il vit au sol un objet suspect.

Natsu : Huh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Tu l'as vue... »

Natsu : Qu'importe ! Je vais te rendre la pareille, teme…

Natsu enflamma l'un de ses poings et se précipita vers l'homme.

Son adversaire mit ses mains devant lui en croix.

« Guard Shadow ! » »

Natsu sourit à l'explosion qu'il avait provoqué.

« Kuso… Teme... »

Natsu : On appelle ça un uppercut !

Il sourit fièrement jusqu'à qu'une voix retentit.

« Cet arrêt d'urgence est une fausse alarme! Nous allons donc reprendre le voyage ! »

Natsu : Iie ! Je me casse!

« Tu ne pars pas comme ça ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas en ayant fait du mal à un membre de Eisenwald ! »

Natsu : Eisenwald, huh ? Tu as mal parlé de Fairy Tail… Et juste pour ça… cela suffit pour vouloir dégommer ta tronche !

Il se mit en position de combat.

Natsu : Allons finir ça dehors !

Il sentit le train commencer à démarrer.

Natsu sentit son ventre se tordre, il se précipita vers l'extérieur.

Lucy : Natsu !

Il sentit le vent l'emporte vers la voiture que conduisait Erza mais…

Il percuta Grey sur le front…

 _Itai…_

Erza : Natsu ?! Ça va ?

Natsu : Aye…

Il se releva en gémissant de douleur.

Grey : Ça fait mal, baka !

Natsu : Urusai ! Vous m'avez oublié, hein ?!

Erza : Oui. Mais au moins tu es sain et sauf.

Elle le serra contre son armure, il gémit.

Natsu : Ça fait mal ! Et tu entends quoi par sauf ? Je me suis battu contre ce gars bizarre dans le train demo…

Lucy : Bizarre ?

Natsu : Ce gars avait la même odeur que celui a tué les gens qui voulaient mangé Happy. Il prétendait venir de Eisanwald ou quelque chose…

Erza : BAKA-MONO !

Natsu s'est pris la calque du siècle, celle d'Erza bien entendu.

Erza : Ce type est celui que l'on cherche ! Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?

Natsu : Mais c'est la première fois qu'on m'en parle…

Erza : Je l'ai dit toute à l'heure ! Écoute un peu quand on te parle !

Erza gémit avant de remettre le bracelet sur son poignet.

Erza : Il est dans le train, non ? On part à sa recherche.

Grey : Il ressemblait à quoi ?

Natsu : J'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe… Ah si ! Il avait cette flûte bizarre sur lui ! Une flûte avec un crâne avec trois yeux.

Lucy : Trois yeux ?!

Grey : Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un bon présage…

Happy : Lucy ? Que se passe t-il ?

Lucy : Une flûte avec trois yeux ! Lullaby… La chanson maudite… La magie...de la mort !

Erza : Nani ?

Grey : La chanson maudite ? Tu veux dire comme de la magie ou quelque chose ?

Lucy : J'en ai entendu parler dans les livres. C'est l'une des malédictions de la mort… Sûrement…

Erza : Une magie noire qui aspire la vie sous son emprise… Lullaby… Je m'y suis renseigné.

Lucy : C'est pire… Quand tu entends le son de cette flûte… Tu meurs sous son emprise…

Tout le monde : QUOI ?!

« Lullaby... »

Une femme presque identique à Lucy était assise sur le véhicule magique.

Natsu et Lucy : Toi !

« Un des démons de Zeref… La malédiction de la mort… Pourquoi lui avoir donné ça… Natsu ? »

Natsu : Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Les yeux bruns fixèrent ceux du Dragon Slayer.

« Sais-tu que beaucoup de ces choses… sont par ta faute ? »

« Ne mets pas le couteau dans la plaie, Lucy. »

Un homme s'avançait vers le groupe.

« Lullaby n'est presque rien et tu le sais. »

« Pas pour la vie des gens ordinaires. Lullaby ôte la vie, Natsu-kun… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage si familier…

Le visage identique des deux protagonistes.

« C'est de ta faute… Tu le sais... »

Erza : Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi ressemblez-vous à Natsu et Lucy ?!

Grey : Des clones ?

« Mieux… que ça... »

L'autre Natsu avait des marques noires sur le visage et des cornes sortaient de ces chevaux sakura.

Il sourit légèrement.

« Encore l'une des erreurs de notre folie. »

L'autre Lucy descendit du véhicule et marcha vers l'autre Natsu.

« Alors Fairy Tail… nous vous donnons, la tâche… Libérez l'horreur… que nous avons créé. »

Et une larme de la femme tomba sur le sol poussiéreux avant que dans une fumée blanche et noire , ils disparurent.

Erza : Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

Grey : Je ne sais pas… mais ça n'a pas l'air joli.

Lucy : Pourquoi nous ressemble-t-il ?

Erza : Ça n'a d'importance, cela peut-être une magie pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un. Allons-y ! La vie de ces habitants court à leur perte !

Erza prit Natsu et Lucy et les poussèrent dans la voiture alors que Grey s'accrocha au toit.

Erza : Ikuzo !

L'autre Lucy regarda le groupe partir.

«Ils peuvent arrêter cela. »

« Je sais. »

« Natsu… Nos erreurs… peuvent être arrêtées, n'est-ce pas ?

« La vraie question est… Veux-tu qu'elles soient arrêtées ? »

L'autre Lucy ne répondit pas. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ces lèvres.

Malgré que ces yeux reflétait le regret pur.

« La folie… »

« Nous a consumé... »

* * *

Grey : Erza ! Ralentis ! Si tu puises ton énergie magique comme ça, tu n'en auras pas assez pour te battre après !

Erza : Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Ces habitants courent un grave danger ! Lullaby ôte la vie n'est-ce pas ?! Et ces gens !

 _Libérez l'horreur que nous avons créé…_

Erza : Et nous avons une mission !

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Erza : Il y a déjà l'armée.

Lucy : Alors Eisenwald est déjà arrivée ?

Erza : C'est probable, espérons que rien d'est encore arrivé…

Et elle avança à nouveau la voiture.

Et elle s'arrêta devant la gare.

Lucy : Il n'y a que l'armée.

Garde : Eisenwald a pris un train en direction d'Oshibana…

Erza : Oshibana ?!

Et elle accéléra la voiture vers leur prochaine destination.

Grey gémit à la vitesse soudaine.

Grey : Erza ralentis !

Erza : Nous n'avons pas le temps !

Happy : Dis Lucy…

Lucy : Hum ?

Happy : Je devais pas te dire quelque chose ?

Lucy : Eh bien je ne sais pas…

Happy : Si… quelque chose… d'important ? Lucy… euhm…Qu'est-ce que c'était… ?

Natsu en ayant assez se jeta par la fenêtre.

Lucy le retint.

Lucy : Natsu !

Natsu : Lâche-moi ! Laissez-moi sortir !

Happy : Si ce n'est pas ça... Lucy va… uhm… non… Lucy… est bizarre… Les poissons sont succulents ? Sains ? Bizarre...Bizarre...Bizarre…

Lucy tira Natsu dans la voiture.

Lucy : Arrête de dire que je suis bizarre, sale neko !

Erza arrêta la voiture et se précipita vers la gare avec les autres qui la suivait.

Enfin sauf Lucy qui traînait avec un Natsu malade dans la bras.

Erza : Et vous ! Dites-moi ! Quelle est la situation à l'intérieur !?

« Mais… euh… qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle le frappa et se précipita vers son collègue.

Erza : Quelle est la situation à l'intérieur !?

Elle le frappa aussi et marcha vers un autre homme.

Lucy : Et c'est comme ça qu'elle veut des informations ?

Natsu était sur l'épaule de Lucy encore pas bien avec le transport de toute à l'heure.

Grey : Erza est comme ça.

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : C'est effrayant…

Erza : Eisenwald est à l'intérieur. Ikuzo !

Lucy : Et je dois me charger de lui ?

Natsu : Aye…

Et ils commencèrent à courir à l'intérieur.

« Je savais que vous viendrez… moucherons de Fairy Tail... »

Eisenwald était devant eux, armés et prêts à se battre.

Erza : Toi ! Tu dois être Erigor pas vrai !?

Lucy gémit et posa Natsu sur le sol et commença à le secouer.

Lucy : Natsu ! Réveille-toi ! On a besoin de toi, là !

Happy : Impossible, avec le train, le 4x4 et Lucy, ça fait un triple mal de transport ça…

Lucy : Je ne suis pas un véhicule !

« Maudits moucherons… C'est à cause de vous que Erigor-sama s'est mis en colère contre moi.

 _Cette voix…_

Erza : Et en quoi des crapules comme vous prévoyez de faire avec Lullaby ?!

Erigor : Tu ne sais pas ?

Il rit et s'envola dans les airs.

Erigor : Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans cette gare ?

Lucy : Il vole !

Happy : Un mage de vent…

Erza : Des interphones… Vous prévoyez de diffuser Lullaby ?

Erigor : Je me demande combien de personnes curieuses regardent la gare, inquiètes… Et je suis sûr que si on augmente le volume… Toute la cité l'entendra…

Erza : Kisama… Vous prévoyez de tuer des personnes innocentes ?!

Erigor : C'est une épuration, j'élimine ceux qui pensent être en sécurité avec leurs droits et leurs lois… Ils ignorent même que le monde est injuste et donc… je suis venu les punir !

Lucy : Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous récupérerez vos droits ! Et c'est par ces mêmes cas que vous les avez perdus !

Erigor : Nous n'avons pas besoin des droits, nous avons le pouvoir ! Et ceux qui ont le pouvoir peuvent rayer le passé et dicter l'avenir !

Lucy : Vous êtes un véritable idiot…

« Mais vous avez de la chance… Vous ne verrez pas l'âge sombre alors que vous serez dans l'autre monde ! »

L'ombre se précipita vers la jeune femme.

 _LUCY !_

Il se leva brusquement et bloqua le coup porté vers la jeune femme.

« Teme ! »

Natsu : Alors cette voix… c'était toi, huh ?

Il regarda le groupe en face d'eux.

Natsu : Et bien… Il y en a un sacré paquet…

Lucy : Des ennemis sont des ennemis, qu'importe le nombre.

Elle sortit son fouet.

Lucy : Nous y ferons face !

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : On va bien s'amuser…

Lucy : C'est l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail devant toi ! Tu devrais mieux t'y préparer !

Erigor s'envola.

Erigor : Je te laisse le reste. Montre leur quelle est la puissance d'une guilde de l'ombre !

Et il disparut.

Erza : Natsu, Grey, poursuivez le.

Ils la regardèrent.

Erza : Tant que vous vous battez ensemble, vous ne perdrez pas face au Shinigami, Erigor.

Elle se retourna en les voyant se battre.

Erza : Vous avez entendu ?!

Grey et Natsu : Aye sir !

Ils coururent dans un couloir.

Grey : Unir nos forces ?! C'est une blague ?!

Natsu : Le feu et la glace ne s'aident pas ! Impossible !

Grey : Erza fait juste ce qu'elle veut !

Natsu : Elle décide toute seule et pas de question et de toute manière…

Grey et Natsu : Je peux très bien battre Erigor tout seul ! Et ne me copie pas !

Grey se tourna vers Natsu quand…

Grey : Huh ? Quel chemin ? On devrait se séparer, ça augmente les chances de le trouver, après tout.

Natsu : Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais encore supporter ta tête de toute manière.

Grey : Va te faire foutre.

Il prit une direction tandis que son rival prit l'opposé.

Grey : Natsu.

Il se tourna vers Grey.

Grey : Nous sommes face à quelqu'un qui possède une magie dangereuse, si tu le trouves, dégomme-le.

Natsu : Il s'est embarqué dans un combat contre Fairy Tail, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait survivre. Je vais le cramer !

Ils étaient fiers d'eux jusqu'à qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et tournèrent le dos à l'autre.

Grey : Hé Natsu… Ne meurs pas.

Natsu : Nani ?

Grey : Rien !

Et il courut dans sa direction.

 _Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu, imbécile ?_

 _Tu sous-estimes l'audition d'un dragon, princesse de glace._

 _Demo…_

 _Toi aussi, ne meurs pas, Grey._

Et Natsu courut vers sa direction.

* * *

Natsu : Erigor ! Où te caches-tu, bordel !

Natsu, pas très patient se mit à détruire chaque endroit, et chaque mur qu'il trouvait.

Ayant détruit au moins chaque mur qu'il trouvait, il grogna.

Natsu : Kuso… Où est-il ce connard ?

Il sentit une présence soudaine.

 _Derrière moi !_

Il se retourna quand l'homme le frappa avec sa magie d'ombre.

Et il tomba dans les caisses avec un tableau à a figure.

Kage : Merci pour toute à l'heure, moucheron avec le mal de transport...

Natsu : Encore-toi !

Kage : Ça te va bien.

Natsu : Urusai, Hage.

Kage : Je ne m'appelle pas Hage mais Kageyame, baka !

Natsu : C'est bien…

Kage : Tch, qu'importe, je comprends ta magie maintenant. Tu digères le feu pour augmenter ton pouvoir destructeur, c'est fascinant.

 _Mais il me tape sur les nerfs…. !_

Il enflamma sa propre tête.

Natsu : J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'en coller une, mais c'est pas le moment ! Où est Erigor!

Kage : Bonne question peut-être je te le dirais si tu me bats. Knuckle Shadow !

Natsu encaissa le coup.

Natsu : Oh ? Tu vas me le dire si je te bats, huh ? Alors je vais d'une pierre deux coups ! Moete Kitazo…

Il esquiva ses coups, un par un, trouvant ça amusant.

Kage : Cependant, tu ne pourras pas esquiver mes serpents d'ombre ! Ils te suivront jusqu'en enfer !

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Karryu no… Yokugeki !

Il détruisit l'attaque.

Kage : C'est une plaisanterie ? Mes serpents ont été détruits par une seule de ces attaques ?! Quel pouvoir destructeur ! Comme un mage pareil peut il exister ?!

 _C'est drôle… Tellement amusant…_

Natsu : Alors… Tu veux recevoir un autre de mes poings de « moucherons », huh ?!

Kage : C-C'est… un monstre !

Et il finit consumé par les flammes du Dragon Slayer.

Natsu : Eh bien… Je me suis encore emporté en tout détruisant… Pourquoi cela finit toujours comme ça ? Enfin… je me sens mieux maintenant. J'ai gagné, Decoyama.

Kage : C'est Kageyama, imbécile !

Natsu : Allez ! Où est Erigor ? Tu m'as dit que tu me le dirais si je gagne !

Kage rit.

Kage : Abruti, Erigor-sama n'est plus dans cette gare, désormais.

Natsu : Quoi ?

Erza : Natsu ! Cela suffit ! On a besoin de lui !

Natsu confus ne bougea pas, jusqu'à qu'il vit l'épée de Erza sortie.

Natsu : A-Attends ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Mais je suis désolé !

Il était terrorisé bien que ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle visait.

Erza : Dissipe le mur de vent et reste bien sage.

Natsu : Elle ne rigole pas putain ! Erza est effrayante !

Grey : Arrête ça.

Erza : Alors ?

Kage : T-très bien…

Quand soudain une main le transperça.

Et il tomba alors que son camarade venait de le tuer.

Enfin presque.

Erza : Kage !

Grey : Kuso… C'est notre dernier espoir !

Natsu regarda la scène se jouer sous ses yeux.

Erza : Kage ! Tiens bon ! On a besoin de ton pouvoir.

 _Il a tué… son nakama ?_

Grey : Fait chier !

 _Il a tué la personne avec laquelle il a grandit ?_

 _Kisama..._

Erza : Tu es le seul qui peut dissiper le mur magique !

Natsu : N'était-il pas… ton nakama ? Il était dans la même guilde que toi, pas vrai ?! KUSOYARÔ !

Il courut vers le mur où l'autre se cachait.

Natsu : Alors c'est à ça… que ressemble votre guilde ?!

Et il buta le peureux.

Erza : Kage ! Tu dois rester avec nous !

Grey : Erza ! C'est inutile, il est inconscient.

Erza : Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ! Toi, dissipe le mur de vent !

Grey : Je pense qu'il sera encore moins apte de le faire si tu continues de le frapper…

* * *

Natsu : QUOI ?!

Erza : Erigor vise la réunion habituelle, il a bloqué la seule destination pour Clover et se dirige là-bas par les airs.

Grey : On pourrait le rattraper par véhicule magique mais il y a le mur de vent qui bloque...

Lucy : Mais alors… le maître…

 _Jii-chan !_

Il alluma une flamme dans sa main et courut vers le mur de vent alors qu'il le frappa.

Le mur de vent lui rendit la même force de son attaque.

Grey : Cependant si on essaye de forcer, voilà ce qui arrive…

Erza : Kage ! Allez Éveille-toi !

Natsu : Vous faites chier ! Je vais réduire ce mur en morceaux !

Et il le frappa encore et encore.

Lucy : Natsu !

Et il retomba sur le sol.

Grey : Imbécile, la force ne règle pas tout, tu sais.

Lucy : Mais il faut se dépêcher ! Ne peux-tu pas le geler au quelque chose ?

Grey : Je l'aurais fait si j'aurais pu !

Natsu se releva et gémit, il prit appui sur le sol et courut vers le mut de vent.

Il cria en forçant le passage.

Lucy : Natsu ! Ça suffit ! Tu vas finir en morceaux, si tu continues !

Erza : Mais que devons-nous faire ?!

Lucy le prit dans ses bras, le forçant à reculer.

Lucy : J'ai dit, arrête !

Natsu regarda avec haine le mur.

 _Jii-chan._

 _Comment peut-on le contourner ?_

 _Ou on peut apparaître de l'autre côté, non ?_

 _Comme la femme-gorille là… quel est son nom déjà…_

 _Dirdo ?_

 _Vorgi ?_

 _Vir...go ?_

 _Voilà c'est ça !_

Il se tourna vers elle.

Lucy recula légèrement à son regard profond dans ses yeux.

Lucy : Q-Quoi ?

Natsu : C'est ça ! Les esprits !

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Natsu : Et bien j'ai pu traverser le monde des Esprits et apparaître à un autre endroit tu te souviens ?

Lucy : Tu sais, normalement, une personne devrait en mourir. Il n'y a pas d'oxygène là-bas, de plus c'est contre une règle du monde spirituel et je ne peux pas faire ça. En plus si tu veux arriver de l'autre côté du mur, il faut une constellationiste ici et de l'autre côté du mur avec la même clé, et c'est impossible.

Natsu : J'ai rien compris… Allez dépêche-toi de le faire.

Lucy : Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas ! Je viens de te dire que c'est contre la règle heureusement que c'était la clé d'Everlue donc ça va.

Happy : La clé d'Everlue ? Lucy ! Je viens de m'en souvenir !

Lucy : De quoi ?

Happy : Ce que je dois te dire !

Lucy : Quand tu arrêtais pas de dire que j'étais bizarre ?

 _Il a pas tort, elle est vraiment bizarre…_

Happy : La voilà !

Il sortit une clé dorée de son petit sac vert.

Lucy : C'est la clé de Virgo ?! Tu l'as volée ?!

Happy : Je ne l'ai pas volée, elle me l'a demandée elle-même !

Grey : A quoi bon ? Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour notre situation.

 _Virgo… ?_

Natsu : Oh ! La femme-gorille !

Happy : Elle m'a dit que son contrat avec Everlue est rompu car il n'a pas respecté la règle ou quelque chose… Et elle a dit qu'elle voulait un contrat avec toi, Lucy!

Lucy : Vraiment… ? Enfin je devrais être contente mais ce n'est pas le moment, tu sais, on doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Happy : Demo…

Lucy : Urusai ! Les chatons devraient s'asseoir en silence ou miauler !

Elle lui tirait les joues.

Grey : Elle peut être effrayante parfois…

Natsu : Elle à l'air plus forte qu'elle en à l'air!

Happy : Mais… Virgo peut creuser des trous dans le sol, alors elle pourrait contourner le mur de vent mais tout le monde pense que mes idées sont trop nulles…

Erza : Q-quoi ?!

Natsu : Eto…

 _J'ai pas vraiment compris en fait._

Lucy : Mais oui bien sûr !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse.

Lucy : Tu es un génie, Happy ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Happy : Parce que tu me pinçais les joues.

Elle se mit à genoux et se plia en deux devant le chat.

Lucy : Gomen ! Gomen ! Je te donnerais une récompense plus tard ! Je t'en prie donne-moi la clé !

Happy : Prosterne-toi devant ton maître…

Lucy : Ne rêve pas trop !

Elle lui prit la clé avant de hocher la tête et de se concentrer.

Lucy : Je suis liée au chemin menant au monde des Esprits célestes ! Maintenant, Ô esprit entends mon appel et traverse ta porte ! Ouvre-toi porte de la vierge, Virgo !

Elle arriva totalement différente de la première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

Virgo : Vous m'avez appelé, Goshujin-sama ?

Lucy : Eto… Qui es-tu ?

Natsu : Yo Marco, tu as vraiment maigri !

Virgo : C'est Virgo. Je m'excuse pour les problèmes que je vous ai causés.

Lucy : Mais elle est totalement différente !

Grey : Différente ?

Lucy : Et c'est quoi cette apparence ?!

Virgo : Je suis un Esprit Céleste loyal envers mon maître. Je peux prendre l'apparence qu'il désire.

Natsu : N'empêche tu avais l'air plus puissante avant…

Virgo : Vraiment ? Alors…

Elle se changea en femme-gorille.

Virgo : Je vais reprendre cette forme.

Lucy : Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, Natsu ?! Je la préfère franchement en version plus mince !

Virgo : Compris.

Ils soufflèrent.

Lucy : Pardonne-moi mais nous sommes pressés peut-on reporter le contrat plus tard ?

Virgo : Bien Goshujin-sama.

Lucy : Et cesse de m'appeler maître, veux-tu ?

Virgo : Alors, Reine ?

Lucy : Pas vraiment…

Virgo : Alors, Hime ?

Lucy : Eh bien… Je ne peux qu'accepter…

 _Tu devrais te grouiller, Lucy…_

Virgo : Bien. Je vais exécuter ma tâche sur-le-champ.

Erza : Tu as bien fait, Lucy !

Lucy : Itai !

Natsu regarda Kage, il soupira et le prit.

Grey : Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Natsu : Le laisser mourir ici après m'avoir battu contre lui me laisserais un sale goût dans la bouche.

Ils traversèrent le tunnel creusé rapidement.

Natsu gémit en sentant le vent rapide qui manquait plus que d'emporter son écharpe.

Happy : Natsu ?

Il déposa Kage sur le sol.

Natsu : Happy. Ikuzo.

Happy : Aye sir !

Il porta Natsu et s'envola.

Happy : Max…. Speed !

Et il partirent à une vitesse folle vers Clover.

Natsu : Là-bas ! Je peux le sentir !

Happy : Aye !

Natsu : HOY ! TEME !

Leur adversaire se retourna.

Natsu : Tu en penses quoi de la vitesse maximale de Happy ?!

Et il le frappa.

Happy, épuisé, fit disparaître ses ailes avant de tomber dans les bras de Natsu.

Happy : Je suis si fatigué…

Natsu : Arigato, Happy ! Grâce à toi, on pu le rattraper ! Tu peux te reposer! Je me charge de ce type !

Erigor : Kisama… Tu viens de Fairy Tail, que fais-tu là ?

Natsu : Je suis venu te buter, Konoyarô !

Il enflamma ses mains prêt à se battre.

 _Il est temps… de s'amuser…_

Natsu : Ramène-toi ! Je vais te la cramer ta flûte dangereuse !

Erigor : Tu t'es échappé du mur de vent ? Vous êtes aussi cesse-pieds que des mouches peut-être est pourquoi on vous surnomme comme ça… Hors de mon chemin, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire que de me battre contre toi.

Il mit sa main devant lui, le vent violent éteignit les flammes de Natsu.

 _Si je ne peux me battre en face à face…_

Il sauta.

 _Je me battrais du ciel !_

Il se prépara à atterrir et l'attaqua avec ses poings enflammés.

 _Espèce de lâche !_

Natsu : Hoy ! Arrête de fuir et ramène-toi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Viens te battre comme un homme !

Erigor : Ne sois pas si arrogant, gamin ! Strom… Bringer !

Natsu était piégé dans le vent qui tournait autour de lui.

Le vent lui fit perdre ses moyens et le fit tomber dans le ravin.

Happy : Natsu !

Il tenta en vain de faire apparaître ses ailes.

Happy : Ça ne sert à rien je ne peux pas voler…

Erigor : Rappelle-toi ! Le feu ne peut pas aider à voler !

Natsu se laissa tomber croisa les jambes et réfléchit.

Natsu : Putain ! Fait chier ! Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Il se prit les pics des roches avec douleur.

Natsu : Itai…

Une lumière douce…

 _Je veux voler…_

 _To-san…_

 _« Natsu. »_

 _Natsu se stoppa curieux._

 _« Huh ? »_

 _« Concentre-toi sur comment vaincre l'ennemi pas absolument comme le démolir. »_

 _« N'est-ce pas la même chose ? »_

 _« Iie. »_

 _Natsu souffla et fit la moue en colère._

 _« J'ai fais tout ça pour rien ? »_

 _Igneel rit._

 _« Non. Mais tes flammes peuvent servir à autre chose. »_

 _« Comme ? »_

 _Igneel cracha un souffle de feu qui attrapa Natsu et le bloqua._

 _« Est-ce que cela brûle ? »_

 _Natsu cessa de gigoter pour se libérer mais tentait de trouver une douleur quelconque là où le feu était._

 _Rien._

 _« Comment fais-tu ça, papa ? »_

 _Igneel sourit._

 _« Le feu est sauvage, il faut savoir le dompter, Natsu. Tu te concentres sur ce que tu veux que ton feu fasse. Si tu veux qu'il détruise, il détruira. Mais s'il est commandé pour détruire il faut savoir lui montrer qui il faut blesser et qui il ne brûlera pas. »_

 _Natsu fut libéré._

 _« Tu devras protéger des gens plus tard, qui te seront chers. Et...»_

 _Natsu soupira._

 _« Arrête avec tes phrases philosophiques ! »_

 _Il se boucha les oreilles avant de crier et se remettre à attaquer son père._

 _Igneel soupira._

 _« Je suppose qu'avec le temps, tu comprendras, Natsu. »_

 _Ce que mon feu fasse, huh ?_

Natsu sourit.

 _YOSH !_

Il concentra ses flammes dans ses deux mains.

Natsu : Je vais le défoncer !

Et le feu qui jaillit obéit au mage.

Il agrippa le chemin de fer et emmena Natsu sur celui-ci.

Natsu : Eh bien ! C'en était pas loin !

Il regarda ses mains.

Natsu : Arigato, To-san.

Erigor : Comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ?!

 _Oh c'est vrai il est encore là lui…_

Natsu : Tu dois avoir froid vêtu comme ça, non ? Et si je te réchauffais ?

Erigor : Tu dis ça alors que tu es pratiquement torse nu avec une parka !?

Natsu : Karryu no… HOKO !

Erigor mit sa main devant lui.

Erigor : Strom Wall !

Il se protégea et regarda Natsu en colère et étonné.

 _Je le vois ton regard… Le même que je vois dans ceux que j'ai vaincu !_

Erigor : Il est vrai que je t'ai sous-estimé. Alors battons-nous sérieusement, veux-tu ?

Natsu : Moete Kitazo !

Erigor : Storm Mail !

Le vent entoura Erigor, lui créant un corps d'air.

Natsu tenta de le frapper mais le vent le repoussa.

Erigor : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Natsu : Fait chier ! Arrête de fuir ou de te protéger avec ton vent ridicule ! Karryu no Tekken !

Le vent éteignit ses flammes.

 _Quoi ?!_

Natsu : Le vent… a éteint mes flammes ?

Erigor : Sans ces flammes tu es impuissant. Le vent de Storm Mail souffle toujours à l'extérieur. Et tu ne le sais pas ? Les flammes ne sont rien contre le vent !

Natsu : Que dis-tu ?!

Erigor : Le feu ne battra jamais le vent !

 _C'est ce que l'on va voir!_


	17. Part 16: Master

**Part 16: Master**

* * *

Erigor fixa le Dragon Slayer qui se protégeait du vent violent autour de lui.

Erigor : Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas, morveux de Fairy Tail ? Ton feu n'est rien par rapport à mon vent.

Natsu : Espèce de connard… Putain, on dirait presque un torrent…

Erigor : Tu ne peux rien faire ! Storm Sherd !

Natsu esquiva avec difficulté les attaques de son adversaire et se précipita vers lui.

Erigor fit accélérer la vitesse du vent avec facilité.

Natsu grogna et fut projeté vers le chemin de fer.

 _Qu'importe ce que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à le toucher…_

Erigor : Qui y a-t-il, gamin ? Tu ne peux plus rien faire ? Je te croyais plus fort…

Natsu : Ferme ta gueule !

Erigor rit.

Erigor : Je vais en finir maintenant… Meurs, moucheron ! Emera Baram !

Happy : Natsu ! Si tu te fais toucher, tu vas finir en pièce !

Natsu gémit et tenta de bouger mais le vent l'en empêchait.

 _Alors autant encaisser !_

Erigor : Disparais dans le vent ! Fairy Tail !

Natsu prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut repoussé plus loin.

Happy : Natsu ! Relève-toi !

 _Mon corps… refuse…de bouger…_

Erigor : Eh bien, je vois que tu résistes encore à ça, c'est assez impressionnant pour être honnête; mais tu mourras qu'importe que tu résistes ou non ! Tu rejoindras ces vieux débris grâce à la mélodie de Lullaby.

 _Tu ne feras rien à Jii-chan !_

Il frappa son poing sur le sol en face de lui.

Natsu : Lullaby ici… Lullaby par là…

Il enleva son haut et fusilla du regard son adversaire.

Natsu : Si tu veux leur têtes, fais-le dans un combat à face à face !

Erigor : Comment tiens-tu encore debout ?!

Natsu : Si tu n'as pas la volonté pour les combattre alors abandonne !

Erigor : Tu es bien têtu…

Natsu sauta vers son ennemi.

Le vent le repoussa à nouveau.

Il grogna.

Il était en colère, ne pouvant approcher son adversaire; il laissa sa colère sortir, enflammant ce qui était autour de lui.

Natsu : Chikushô ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre !

Le vent peu à peu se dirigeais vers le feu qu'il émanait.

Happy : Le vent !

Natsu : TU FAIS CHIER ! ERIGOR !

Il cria vers le ciel laissant ses flammes prendre de l'ampleur.

Happy : Le vent de Erigor va vers Natsu… Alors… C'est ça !

La rage, la colère, la frustration nourrissaient les flammes de Natsu qui émanaient une chaleur intense.

Happy : Natsu !

Le Dragon Slayer se tourna vers Happy mi-conscient de ses propres actes dirigés par la rage.

Happy : Abandonne. Tu ne peux pas gagner. Laisse Grey s'en occuper.

 _NANI ?!_

Les flammes se renforcèrent, plus fortes, plus puissantes, plus menaçantes, Happy admira le pouvoir de son sentiment enragé.

Natsu : QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?!

Erigor : Mon Storm Mail est en train de disparaître ?! Enfoiré !

Le vent qui entourait Erigor disparut.

Natsu : JE SUIS CELUI QUI TE VAINCRA !

Il frappa son adversaire animé par la colère.

Natsu : Karryu no… Kenkaku !

Erigor tomba au sol vaincu.

 _Et avec l'aide de personne !_

Natsu : Alors Happy ?

Happy : Aye ! C'est bien toi, Natsu ! Salamander !

Natsu : C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques secondes…

Happy : J'ai dit quelque chose ? J'ai oublié… Après tout, les chats ont une très mauvaise mémoire...

Il se tourna vers son compagnon bleu, en colère.

Natsu : Tu as dit que je devais abandonner et laisser Erza faire le boulot !

Happy : Tu as une mémoire pire que celle des chats, Natsu… J'ai dit Grey, pas Erza !

Natsu : C'est encore pire!

Happy soupira.

Happy : Qu'importe tu as gagné, Natsu !

Natsu regarda le chat, le trouvant suspect avant de faire un grand sourire enfantin.

Natsu : Ouais, même si j'ai pas compris pourquoi la dernière attaque a marché…

Happy : Parce que tu es génial, c'est tout !

Natsu : Soka ?

Il rit.

Lucy : Natsu !

Il se retourna et vit la voiture avec Erza, Lucy et Grey et l'autre…

 _Hage ? Kaye ? Pfff… Pas grave, c'est qu'un nom après tout…_

Lucy : Erza ! Daijobu ?

Erza : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle se tourna vers le mage de feu.

Erza : Tu as fait du bon boulot, Natsu.

Natsu lui sourit à sa réponse.

Grey : Je suis sûr que tu as plutôt galéré contre cette ordure.

Natsu : Galéré ? Tu parles ! C'était facile !

Happy : Tu as quand même eu un peu de mal, Natsu…

Grey : Et avec tous ces dégâts, le maître va devoir se taper encore des factures.

Natsu : Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude.

Happy : Aye !

Erza hocha la tête.

Erza : Bien, nous allons nous diriger vers Clover, ils feront eux-mêmes leur choix à propos de cette flûte.

Soudain, ils sentirent une ombre et un bruit fort.

Kage-yama était dans le véhicule magique avec en possession, la flûte.

Kage : Vous avec baissé votre garde, moucherons de Fairy Tail !

Natsu : Et toi ! Bâtard !

Lucy : On l'a sauvé en plus !

Erza : On ne peut le laisser faire ! Ikuzo !

Et ils coururent vers leur prochaine destination.

Un homme encapuchonné accompagné d'un démon marchait en suivant le groupe.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que... »

« Tais-toi, Mald Gheel. »

« Bien… End-sama. »

L'autre Natsu regardait le groupe partir.

« Je ne fais que commettre des erreurs que le passé efface. »

Mald Gheel regarda l'autre Natsu avec attention.

Le démon aux cheveux roses soupira.

« Allons. Je vais te montrer une malédiction digne de toi, roi des enfers. »

* * *

Grey : Il est là !

Natsu : Jii-chan !

Erza : Master !

« Chh... »

Ils s'écartèrent et virent un homme ou une femme se diriger vers eux.

Master Bob de Blue Pegasus.

Bob : On arrive juste au bon moment, regardez… Et vous êtes si mignons, vous deux… Totalement mon type !

Natsu et Grey étaient d'accord sur ce point, ils le trouvaient effrayant et étrange.

Lucy : C'est qui ce type ?

Erza : Master Bob.

Lucy : Le maître de Blue Pegasus ?!

Ils virent au loin Kage qui allait mettre la flûte à la bouche.

Erza : On ne peut pas le laissez faire !

« Allons, allons, on vient de vous dire de rester tranquille et de regarder. Ça commence à devenir intéressant... »

Lucy : Le maître que Quatro Cerberus !

Erza : Master Goldmine.

Kage hésitait.

Et Makarov le savait.

Makarov : Ça ne changera rien.

Kage baissa la flûte.

Makarov : Les faibles restent toujours faibles et le temps ne peur rien y faire. Cependant la faiblesse n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. À vrai dire, les humains sont de faibles créatures à la base. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous formons des guildes pour que malgré notre faiblesse , nous restons forts et on se serre les coudes. Pour que, avec nos nakamas, nous progressons ensemble, nous vivons ensemble à l'idée de prospérer, de devenir forts malgré notre faiblesse.

Makarov: Ces associations peu communes peuvent rencontrer plus d'obstacles qu'une personne seule, on peut aussi avoir plus de mal à atteindre notre objectif. Mais nous avançons main dans la main, un pied devant l'autre, sans se perdre de vue. Nous serons restaurés par la force de nos liens. C'est en vivant que nous pouvons encore sourire au lendemain. Sans avoir besoin d'une telle flûte.

Et Kage, par le discours émouvant du maître de Fairy Tail, lâcha la flûte sur le sol.

Kage : Je me rends.

Natsu : Jii-chan !

Grey : Jii-san!

Makarov regarda les jeunes de Fairy Tail arriver vers lui.

Makarov : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, vous tous !

Erza, émue, étreint le maître sans se rendre compte de sa force inhumaine.

Erza : Bien dit, Master. Ces paroles étaient si émouvantes…

Makarov : Tu me fais mal, là !

Elle lâcha en souriant.

Natsu frappa la tête du maître en profitant de sa petite taille.

Natsu : C'était génial, Jii-chan !

Makarov : Cesse de me frapper, pauvre imbécile !

Ils ignorent la présence des deux démons.

« End-sama. Que faisons-nous ici ? »

« Je vais te montrer l'une des malédictions les plus faibles qui soit. Lullaby. »

La flûte réagit à ses paroles.

« Quelle bande de lâches, ces mages ! Aussi inutiles que vous êtes ! »

Un cercle magique se dessina dans le ciel.

« Je ne le supporte plus ! Je vais les dévorer moi-même ! »

Du cercle magique sortit un corps fait de bois.

« Lullaby est juste inutile, une simple expérience sur les maléfices. »

« Les malédictions sont plus fortes que la magie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nées des mauvais sentiments des hommes, l'une d'entre elle sera à toi, Mald Gheel. »

Mald Gheel fixa End, toujours dissimulé sous son capuchon.

« Master... »

Lullaby : Je les dévorerais...vos âmes lamentables !

Lucy : Il est immense !

Happy : C'est juste ça que tu remarques ?!

Kage : C'est quoi cette chose ? Je ne savais rien à propos de ça !

Bob : Oh, c'est bien embêtant…

Goldmine : C'est l'un des démons de Zeref.

Lullaby se tourna vers le groupe et les maîtres des guildes.

Lucy : Comment se fait-il qu'une flûte s'est transformée en monstre ?!

Goldmine : Ce monstre est Lullaby, il est en vérité un sort vivant. Ceci est la magie de Zeref.

End écoutait Goldmine.

« Plus précisément, un objet inutile transformé par Zeref et devenu puissant grâce à moi. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je suis le créateur de votre puissance et rien que pour ça tu me dois fidélité. »

Erza : Un sort vivant ?

Grey : Zeref ? Comme le mage noir de l'ancien temps ?

Bob : Le mage noir Zeref était connu pour le mage le plus maléfique de toute l'histoire du monde de la magie. C'est assez étonnant de voir l'une de ces créations en œuvre juste sous nos yeux !

Lullaby : Alors… Laquelle de vos âmes devrais-je manger en premier ?

Natsu : Comment ça ?

Il se tourna vers Grey.

Natsu : Dis, tu penses que c'est bon, une âme ?

Grey : Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Et ne me le demande pas !

Lucy : C'est du Natsu tout craché de demander quelque chose comme ça.

Erza : Natsu, Grey ! Éloignez tout le monde !

Natsu : Quelle autorité !

Grey : Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Erza : Maintenant.

Natsu et Grey: Aye sir !

Lucy : Et voilà Happy numéro 2 de retour…

L'armée commença à charger mais Lullaby se tourna vers eux.

Lullaby : Disparaissez, insectes !

Un rayon lumineux frappa l'armée.

« Lullaby utilise la maho ? »

« Tous démons utilisaient la magie, avant moi, non ? »

« En effet, Master End. »

Lullaby : Je me suis décidé, je vais manger toutes vos âmes, Madôshis pathétiques !

Natsu : Essaye pour voir, ça à l'air amusant !

Maîtres de guildes : Vous pouvez le faire…

Lucy : Que comptent-il faire juste à eux trois ?

Happy : Et toi, Lucy ?

Lucy : Je suis à court d'esprits célestes pour aujourd'hui…

Happy : Rien que des excuses…

Lucy : Tu n'es pas mieux!

Lullaby leva sa tête vers le ciel, et cria.

Son chant horrible commençait à tonner.

Et il parvint aux oreilles des personnes autour.

« Quel est ce cri ?! »

« Lullaby. »

« Master ? N'êtes-vous pas affecté ? »

« Si j'étais dans ma forme humaine, oui je serais affecté, mais je suis le créateur de cette chose que tu décris comme cri. Alors, cela n'a aucun effet sur moi. »

« Master ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas. »

End regarda Natsu, Grey et Erza se préparer à détruire le monstre.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Fairy Tail effacera l'un de mes péchés. »

Erza : Ikuzo !

Natsu et Grey sautèrent à la suite d'Erza.

Erza : Kanzou ! The knight !

Elle trancha le bois du démon.

Grey : Ice make...Lance !

Des projectiles de glace frappèrent Lullaby.

Natsu : Karryu no Tekken !

Il frappa l'ennemi d'un coup de poing enflammant le bois qui brûlait.

« Lullaby est-il vraiment un démon ? »

« L'un des premiers de Zeref. Un véritable échec. »

« Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné la malédiction du son de la mort ? »

« Pour la même raison que je t'ai donné ta malédiction. »

« Laquelle ? »

End resta silencieux.

 _Pour que mes combats du passé soient plus amusants._

Il sourit.

Lullaby : Vous m'emmerdez, vermines !

Natsu : Karryu no Yokugeki !

Le cercle magique disparut et la vie autour de lui fut absorbé par le démon.

Lullaby : Vos âmes seront mon repas !

Cependant…

Il lâcha un bruit presque inexistant et léger et assez pathétique pour un démon.

Lullaby : Quoi ?! Mon son ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon magnifique son ?!

« L'une des principales faiblesses de cette malédiction et de simplement le percer pour annuler celle-ci. Il suffit aussi d'entendre quelque chose plus fort que la mélodie ou d'être sourd simplement. »

« Alors Lullaby est… »

« Pitoyable ? Oui, en effet. C'est le but. Il n'était qu'un début dans mes recherches de malédictions. »

L'autre Natsu soupira.

« Adieu, expérience Lullaby, tu fus bien utile… pendant quelques instants. »

Lullaby grogna.

Lullaby : Comment osez-vous vous moquez de moi ?!

« End-sama, êtes-vous certain qu'il perdra, c'est un démon, après tout. »

« C'est un échec, juste une expérience qui ne vaut pas la peine. »

Grey grogna alors qu'un feu se propageait vers les maîtres de guilde.

Grey : Ice make… Shield !

Natsu sourit aux flammes devant le bouclier de Grey, il ouvrit la bouche et s'empressa d'avaler.

Natsu : Yosh ! Maintenant que j'ai mangé, je suis entièrement ressourcé !

Lullaby : Toi, tu es un drôle de monstre.

End sourit.

« Je suis un démon. Pas un monstre quelconque. »

Natsu : Comment ça, un monstre ?!

Lullaby : Il me grimpe dessus ?!

Erza : Kanzou !

Elle s'équipa de son armure aux ailes noires.

Grey : Ice make… Saucer !

Lullaby hurla.

« Et Mald Gheel. Si je te dis que Lullaby va mourir... »

Erza : Natsu !

Grey : Maintenant !

Natsu : Yosh !

Il était au dessus du démon.

Natsu : Karryu no…

Une flamme s'alluma à droite, puis à gauche.

Il les rassembla.

Natsu : Kouen !

Le démon hurla à l'attaque de feu qui le crâma.

Le démon, lâcha une énergie vers les cieux.

« Master, cette énergie... »

« Ceci est la malédiction, quand le corps qui la contient disparaît, elle est relâchée pour reprendre son aspect initial… la magie. »

End tendit la main et toucha une particule.

Mald Gheel s'avança vers son maître.

« Maître… Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Je suis ton maître et tu me dois obéissance. »

« Je... »

« Tu te rebelles ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

La crainte dans ses yeux.

« Tss. »

Il tourna le dos à son fidèle et disparut.

Mald Gheel regardait Fairy Tail.

« Est-ce vous y attachez une importance ? À eux ? À Fairy Tail ? »

Mald Gheel sourit méchamment.

« Alors je la réduirais à néant… cette importance... »

Et il marcha loin de l'ancien champ de bataille.

* * *

Natsu était devant la guilde en face d'Erza.

Il semblerait que le simple combat de force avait fini sur des paris.

Lucy : Alors c'était pour de vrai ?!

Natsu vit Lucy les regarder avec surprise.

Natsu : Yo Lucy !

Lucy : Ne me salue pas alors que tu vas te battre, imbécile !

 _Elle pique des crises, vraiment pour rien…_

Il regarda Erza en lui souriant.

Erza : À quand remonte notre ancien combat avec de la magie, déjà ?

Natsu : J'étais un gamin, ça a changé maintenant. Je vais te battre, j'en suis certain !

Erza : Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

Natsu : Moi non plus !

Erza : Kanzou !

 _L'armure de l'impératrice des flammes, huh ?_

Natsu : Alors comme ça, tu te protèges, Erza ? Qu'importe, ça me donne une raison de plus pour m'y mettre à fond.

Il sourit, et elle ouvrit les yeux en regardant son adversaire, flammes aux mains.

Makarov : Commencez !

Il commença le combat vers elle en tentant de l'attaquer avec l'un de ses poings, elle esquiva son coup avant de contrer avec son épée.

Natsu sauta et déclencha son souffle de feu en tentant d'atteindre Erza.

 _Je vais l'avoir !_

 _Je ne vais pas me laisser battre !_

 _Pas encore !_

Et alors que son épée allait rentrer en contact avec son poing…

Ils cessèrent alors que deux mains se frappèrent.

« Cela suffit. »

Une grenouille du conseil s'avança.

 _Fait chier ! J'allais la battre en plus !_

« Que tout le monde reste en place, je suis messager du Conseil. »

Jet : Le Conseil ?

Droy : Que font-ils ici ?

Levy : Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici ?!

Lucy : Je suis la seule à la trouver bizarre, son apparence ?!

« Concernant la récente affaire avec Eisenwald et Lullaby, nous avons contre vous onze délits majeurs. Erza Scarlet vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

 _Quoi ?_

 _Comment.. ?_

 _COMMENT ?!_

* * *

Natsu : Arigato Macao !

Il commença à courir loin alors que Macao se faisait passer pour lui.

 _Je vais leur casser la gueule à ce Conseil !_

 _Erza n'a rien fait de mal, on a juste détruit des trucs comme d'habitude !_

 _Si on devait l'arrêter, on devrait être tous arrêtés !_

 _Alors pourquoi que Erza ?!_

* * *

Erza : Je ne sais franchement pas quoi dire.

Elle était furieuse et à peine de son aura, Natsu le sentait.

Erza : C'était une simple formalité !

Natsu : Une formalité ?

Erza : C'est simplement pour prouver que le Conseil sait punir et que le monde de la magie n'oublie pas que le Conseil est toujours là pour juger.

Natsu : Comment ça ? J'y comprends rien !

Erza : En d'autres termes, je suis coupable mais je ne devais subir aucune peine ! J'aurais été relâchée aujourd'hui sauf que tu as dû intervenir !

 _Je pensais… bien faire ?_

Erza soupira.

Erza : Mattaku…

Natsu : Désolé…

Erza sourit doucement.

Erza : Bien que ce geste irresponsable montre que tu tiens à moi.

Elle le regarda.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard gêné et assez en colère contre lui-même.

« Alors c'est vous, les mages de Fairy Tail ? »

Erza et Natsu regardèrent le soldat.

« Vous pouvez sortir quelqu'un est venu vous chercher bien qu'interrompre un procès et un délit tout de même ! »

Le soldat les emmena à la sortie.

Erza : Attendez, qui est venu nous libérer ?

Le soldat haussa les épaules.

« Un type caché sous un capuchon, il m'a montré son insigne sur l'épaule en disant qu'il vient de la part du maître pour vous chercher. »

Erza : Un type caché ?

Natsu : Qui c'est ça, Typaché ?

Erza : Il a dit Type caché espèce d'idiot !

« Soit plus respectueux envers qui tu insultes, Erza. »

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un homme qui dégageait une puissante magie.

Erza la ressentait.

Erza : Sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

« Oui, mais je ne mets pas à découvert mon visage dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Le soldat les relâcha et Erza suivit le mystérieux personnage.

Natsu : Ho-hoy. Qui es-tu ?

« Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? »

Natsu : Tu es ce type qui me ressemble pas vrai ?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit du bâtiment.

Erza : Est-ce vrai que le maître… ?

« IIe. Jii-chan ne me demanderait jamais une telle chose, surtout qu'il ne me connaît même pas… Ou il me connaît, cela dépend du point de vue... »

Il enleva son capuchon.

« Alors… Suis-je si semblable à toi, enfant ? »

Il avait les mêmes cheveux et presque les mêmes traits du visage.

Cependant son visage était souillé par des marques étranges et obscures, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond qui fixaient les deux mages.

De plus, de ses cheveux rosés sortaient des cornes biscornues, et le visage habituellement souriant avait simplement une ligne droite sans émotion.

Erza : Si tu ne prends pas la forme de Natsu, alors qui es-tu ?

Elle mit son arme au niveau du cou de l'homme qui sourit légèrement.

« Tu te caches encore, Erza. Cesse de menacer ce qui n'est pas menaçant. Bien que là tu es raison. Je suis menaçant. »

Il fit un geste de main, les corps de Erza et Natsu obéirent sans leur accord.

Natsu : Mon corps ! Il…

Erza : Que fais-tu ?

« Je vous fais marcher vers la guilde. Si l'on continuait cette discussion, nous ne serons jamais à Magnolia avant le coucher du soleil. »

Erza : Nous connaissons la route.

« Mais je veux vous parler, Fairy Tail Madôshis. »

Natsu : Toi…

« Ne menace pas ton propre reflet. »

Erza : Reflet ?

« Je suis lui et il est moi. »

Erza : Explique-toi.

« Ce serait trop long, une histoire comme ça perturberait le temps, et tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

Natsu tentait de reprendre contrôle sur son corps mais rien à y faire.

« Cela ne sert à rien, ma puissance ne fait que croître à chaque que celle-ci est manifestée. »

Erza : Comment ça ?

L'autre Natsu soupira.

« Rien qu'en vous immobilisant, j'absorbe une partie de votre magie et celle qui est autour de vous, cette magie vient s'ajouter à ma puissance ce qui fait que je suis invincible. »

Erza : Il y a toujours plus fort que soi.

Il soupira.

« J'aimerais qu'il y a plus fort… J'aimerais tellement… Mais j'ai perdu cet espoir depuis longtemps. C'est à mon tour d'errer tout comme mon frère l'a fait. »

Natsu : Ton frère ?

Il s'arrêta.

« Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Natsu : Explique-moi !

« Iie. Ne donne pas d'ordre à toi-même. »

Natsu : C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, tch.

Il sourit.

« Certes, mais j'ai une excuse, je suis fou, alors que tu es conscient. »

« END-sama ! »

Il s'arrêta.

Une femme se précipita vers lui.

Il grogna avant de faire brûler la femme qui se précipitait vers lui.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que… ?!

« Ne prononce pas mon nom. »

Erza : C'est cruel !

« Je suis cruel ! »

Il riait à la douleur de la femme qui finit en poussières.

Natsu : Tu es…

« Un monstre ? Un démon ? Mais c'est ce que je suis ! »

Il était en face de lui-même et continuait de rire sadiquement et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« C'est ce que tu es ! »

Erza : Arrête ça.

End cesse de rire et soupira.

« Encore ? Je suis vraiment corrompu, ma parole... »

Il se leva et libéra les deux mages.

 _C'est ce que tu es !_

 _Comment ça ?_

Natsu regarda l'homme.

« Je vous en parlerais plus tard, alors… »

Il mit sa main devant eux.

« Oublie. Et modifie. »

Natsu et Erza sentirent une résonance dans leur tête, ils s'écroulèrent de douleur.

« Oublie. À jamais. »

Ils gémirent avant de s'effondrer, inconscients.

« Tartaros... »

Il soupira et prit les deux corps avant de les déposer sur le sol devant la ville de Magnolia.

« Déjà ? Je dois me faire oublier ? »

Il entendit un léger rire.

« Natsu-kun… Tartaros est une erreur, tu sais. »

L'autre Lucy apparut peu à peu à côté de lui.

« Lucy, tu es revenue. »

« Et oui… Cela te déplaît ? »

End baissa les yeux.

« Allons, Lucy. »

« Et tu leur as dit ? »

« Non, mais je suppose… ils comprendront. »

 _Vous êtes ceux qui effacent les erreurs grâce à votre cœur pur et aimé._

 _Fairy Tail…_


	18. Part 17: L'île aux démons

**Part 17: L'île aux démons**

* * *

 _Fairy Tail._

 _Madôshi.._

 _Maho…_

 _Dragon…_

 _Humain…_

 _Démons…_

 _Ces mots…_

 _Pourquoi… sont-ils répétés dans ma tête ?_

 _Que fais-je là ?_

 _Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Je dois me réveiller…_

 _Je dois… !_

« Natsu ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il gémit et tourna la tête pour rencontrer une boule de poils bleue.

Lucy était à côté en train de lui sourire gentiment.

Lucy : Tu es enfin réveillé.

Happy : Natsu ! J'étais si inquiet ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

Natsu : Inquiet ? Pourquoi ?

Lucy : Tu as été trouvé avec Erza à l'entrée de la ville, inconscient, que s'est-il passé ?

Natsu mit sa main sur son front.

Natsu : Je ne sais plus trop, on marchait, j'apercevais Magnolia et.. plus rien.

Il grogna.

Natsu : J'y comprends rien !

Lucy : Tu penses que c'était un sortilège ?

Natsu : J'en sais rien.

Il se leva.

Natsu : Mais je vais aller manger !

Et d'un air joyeux à l'idée de la nourriture, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

Lucy soupira.

Lucy : C'est bien Natsu, ça. Simple d'esprit, pas très inquiet.

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Arrête avec tes Aye !

Happy l'ignora et se posa sur la tête de Natsu.

Natsu se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

Natsu : Tu viens manger avec nous, Lucy ?

Lucy : Eh bien…

Il ignora sa réponse et la tira alors qu'il marchait vers le bar où Mira était.

Lucy : Espèce d'imbécile ! Quand tu poses une question, attend qu'on te réponde au moins !

Natsu : Mira !

Mira : Te revoilà, Natsu, alors qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Natsu : TOUT ! J'ai faim !

Happy : Aye !

Mira rit à sa remarque.

Mira : Je t'apporte ça.

Erza regarda Natsu et Lucy près du bar.

Makarov : Alors il est réveillé, hein ?

Erza : Il va bien, et je vais bien pourtant… il manque quelque chose.

Makarov regarda la mage S avec inquiétude.

Makarov : Aucun de mes enfants doit être troublé, Erza.

Il regarda la guilde avec bienveillance.

Makarov : Et si tu vas bien et que Natsu va bien, alors personne n'est menacé.

Et il lui tourna le dos.

 _Mais alors quelle est cette sensation d'inquiétude ?_

* * *

Natsu : Quel doux parfum de liberté ! Ça sent si bon ! J'adore la liberté ! C'est génial !

Jet : Ferme-la un peu.

Natsu : Freedoooooom !

Droy : Tu es tellement bruyant…

Il courait dans tous les sens, heureux de pouvoir bouger.

Mira : Eh bien c'est ce qui le rend si mignon, non ?

Lucy : Et on s'est surtout inquiétés pour rien… Déjà cette arrestation n'était qu'une formalité et…

Natsu : LIBERTÉÉÉÉ !

Lucy : Et pourquoi je me suis inquiété pour lui, déjà ?! Il n'arrête pas de courir ! Et dire qu'il était inconscient peine quelques heures...

Grey : Attendez ! Je viens de comprendre ! On sacrifie donc un bouc émissaire, et non une brebis!

Elfman : Tu es bien un mage de glace, toi… Cette blague… elle me donne des frissons…

Le Strauss se tourna vers le mage de feu qui courait partout.

Elfman : Eh, Natsu ! Et ton combat d'homme à homme contre Erza ?

 _Oh !_

Natsu se tourna vers Erza en souriant.

Natsu : J'ai failli oublié ! Ramène-toi ici, Erza !

Erza : Je suis fatiguée.

Natsu : Ikuzo !

Erza soupira avant de le frapper dans le ventre et il tomba inconscient.

Lucy : Il venait à peine de retrouver la forme que le revoilà par terre !

Erza : Bon. Je suis prête. On commence ?

Lucy : Tu viens de le mettre à terre, là !

 _Cette sensation…_

Il commença à sentir ses paupières devenir lourdes.

Mira : Que se passe-t-il, Master ?

Makarov : Rien de bien important… j'ai juste… sommeil.

Peu à peu, la guilde sombra dans le sommeil.

Makarov regarda le mystérieux personnage arrivé devant lui.

Makarov : Mystogan…

Le Mystogan arracha un travail avant de le présenter devant le maître.

Mystogan : Je vais prendre cette mission.

Makarov : Dissipe cette magie du sommeil, Mystogan, ils ne peuvent pas…

Mystogan : Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il commença à marcher vers la sortie.

Mystogan : Cinq.

Un autre pas.

Mystogan : Quatre.

La sortie semblait plus proche.

Mystogan : Trois.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'un mage blond.

Mystogan : Deux.

Et il disparut de la guilde.

Mystogan : Un.

Fairy Tail s'éveilla.

Lucy : Cette sensation…

« Mystogan ? »

« Encore lui et cette foutue magie de sommeil... »

Lucy : Mystogan ?

Elfman : L'un des plus forts mages de Fairy Tail.

Grey : Il utilise une magie de sommeil pour que personne n'aperçoit son visage. Seul le maître l'a vue jusqu'à présent.

« Non. Je l'ai vu. Moi. »

Un mage à l'étage souriait.

« Luxus ! »

« Tu étais là ? »

« C'est plutôt rare... »

Luxus sourit.

Luxus : Mystogan est juste timide, ne vous faites pas de film…

Natsu, reconnaissant la voix, se leva.

Natsu : Hoy ! Luxus ! Viens te battre !

Grey : Tu viens juste de te faire rétamer par Erza, espèce d'imbécile.

Luxus : Il a raison. Si tu ne peux même pas battre Erza, tu n'auras aucune chance contre moi.

Erza : Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

Grey : Ho-hoy… Erza…

Luxus : C'est simple à comprendre, je suis juste le plus fort de cette guilde !

Natsu : Alors descend et prouve-le, enfoiré !

Luxus : Monte alors.

Natsu courut vers l'escalier avant qu'il ne se fit écraser par le poing du maître.

Makarov : Tu n'as pas le droit de monter, Natsu. Pas encore.

Natsu grogna et tenta de se relever sous le poids du poing.

Natsu : Je vais y aller !

Luxus rit.

Luxus : Oh… Tu es énervé ?

Makarov : Luxus. Ça suffit !

Luxus sourit.

Luxus : Je ne céderai ma place du plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail à personne cependant… il serait temps que tu cèdes ta place, non. Jii-jii…

Makarov le fusilla du regard, Luxus rit.

* * *

Natsu : Meilleur par-ci… Meilleur par-là… Ce ne sont que des paroles pourquoi il vient pas me montrer ça, hein ?!

Happy : Tu te ferais rétamer, Natsu.

Natsu : Je n'ai même pas essayé !

« Meilleur ? »

Adossé à un mur, son autre soi regardait l'eau du canal et les reflets de la lune.

Il jouait avec un caillou jusqu'à…

« Que de malédictions... »

Il lança le caillou dans l'eau.

Natsu : Toi !

« Moi ? »

Il regarda Natsu.

« J'ai à te parler, enfant. »

Natsu : À me parler ?

L'autre sourit légèrement.

Natsu : Dis comment as-tu eu ces cornes, elles ont l'air cool !

« C'est la première chose que tu remarques ?! »

Il gémit.

« Décidément, je ne me félicite pas... »

Natsu : C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

« Rien, rien... »

Il rit légèrement avant de se lever et regarder Happy avec une grande tristesse.

Happy : Pourquoi es-tu presque comme Natsu ?

Il baissa la tête.

« D'un avenir possible, du meilleur avenir... »

Il passa à côté du mage de feu.

« Méfie-toi… des souvenirs gelés.»

Natsu se retourna.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que tu veux di- ?

Il avait disparu.

Happy : Quel étrange personnage…

Natsu : Tu l'as dit.

Happy : Neh, Natsu, à propos de ça…

Il sortit un papier.

Happy : Lucy voudra venir ?

Natsu regarda la récompense.

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

Natsu : Oh mais elle viendra…

Happy regarda la récompense avant de rire avec Natsu avec un grand étrange et fort rire de bon méchant de dessin animé.

Et ils s'interrompirent brusquement.

Natsu : Allons nous entraîner, Happy !

Happy : Aye ! Mais où ?

Natsu lui fit un grand sourire.

Natsu : Chez Lucy, bien entendu !

* * *

Lucy commença à ouvrir la porte de chez elle.

Natsu continuait son entraînement.

Natsu : Okaeri !

Happy : Oka' !

Lucy : AAAAAHHH ! Ça pue la transpiration !

Elle les frappa d'un bon coup de pied qui les envoya hors de son lit.

Lucy : Si tu veux t'entraîner alors fais le chez toi !

Natsu : N'importe quoi ! Si nous sommes une équipe, on le fait ensemble !

Happy : Aye !

Natsu : De plus, j'ai trouvé ça.

Il lui tendit une haltère rose.

Happy : Tu aimes bien le rose, non ?

Lucy : Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de vos haltères !

Natsu et Happy l'ignorèrent et commencèrent à faire des pompes.

Natsu : Si on veut battre Erza et Luxus alors on doit s'entraîner dur !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : Ce n'est pas mon problème, le mien c'est que vous puez et que vous empestez la maison ! Sortez !

Ils accélérèrent.

Natsu : On va continuer toute la nuit !

Lucy : Sortez les d'ici ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! J'ai un imbécile et un chat qui entrent par effraction dans ma maison !

Natsu : Et si on veut devenir plus fort… Nous allons faire une S-Quest , Lucy !

Happy la sortit de son sac.

Lucy : D'où l'avez-vous amené ?! Elle devrait être à l'étage ! Comment avez-vous eu…

Happy : C'est simple ! On est montés et on en a pris une !

Lucy : Ça s'appelle voler, ça, imbécile.

Natsu : Allez… Comme c'est la toute première, on a pris celle qui a le moins de joyaux comme ça, elle sera plus facile !

Happy : Aye !

Natsu : Mais y a quand même sept millions de joyaux !

Lucy : Il en est hors de question ! Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en effectuer !

Natsu : Mais si on en fait une et qu'on la réussit, Jii-chan sera bien forcé d'admettre que l'on est assez forts, on pourra monter à l'étage et je pourrais casser la gueule à Luxus !

Lucy : C'est juste ça, ton objectif ?!

Elle soupira.

Lucy : Tu ne fais que des choses insensées. Tu pourrais au moins suivre les règles de ta propre guilde.

Natsu : Si je le fais, je n'irais jamais à l'étage.

Lucy : Eh bien c'est votre décision, moi je n'y vais pas.

Happy : Allez, Lucy ! Il suffit juste d'aider à sauver une île.

Lucy : Une île… ?

Natsu : Une île maudite…

Happy : Galuna…

Lucy : Mais c'est quoi votre problème à toujours vouloir me faire peur, vous deux ?! Et ça me donne encore moins envie d'y aller…

Happy : Même si je te donne la moitié de mon poisson ?

Lucy : Je m'en tape de ton poisson !

Elle leur tourna le dos.

Natsu et Happy haussèrent les épaules.

 _Temps pour le plan B._

Natsu : Tch. Bon on y va.

Lucy : Espérons que l'air vous ramènera les idées en place et…

Ils sortirent par la fenêtre.

Lucy : Et la porte, elle est pas réservée pour les chiens !

Natsu : Non, elle est réservée pour les Lucy !

Lucy : Tais-toi, imbécile !

Happy et Natsu se posèrent au sol.

Happy : Alors on attend ?

Natsu : Elle mordra à l'hameçon ! C'est une clé, après tout ! Il faut juste faire mine de partir et…

Lucy : Natsu ! Happy ! Mate !

 _Et voilà !_

Il sourit à Happy qui lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Lucy s'émerveilla devant la ville portuaire devant eux.

Lucy : Natsu ! C'est Hargeon ! Quelle nostalgie… C'est ici où l'on s'est rencontrés, tu te souviens ?

Natsu : Natsukashii ? Cela fait pas si longtemps, à peine un mois, duh.

Happy : Lucy perd la tête, Natsu.

Lucy : Urusai sale neko !

Elle se retourna ignorant ses moqueries habituelles.

Lucy : D'abord nous devons trouver un bateau pour rejoindre cette île et…

 _Bateau ?!_

Il l'arrêta dans sa marche.

Natsu : Ne peut-on pas aller… à la nage ? C'est mieux et ça fera un bon exercice !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : C'est bien trop loin, baka.

Natsu : Un bateau… Iie ! Nous ne trouverons pas de…

Il allait faire demi-tour mais elle le prit par son écharpe et le tira.

Lucy : Ikuzo, Natsu.

Natsu : Cette femme est une sorcière…

Happy : Je sais…

Lucy : Je vous entends, vous savez !

* * *

« L'île de Galuna ? Vous emmenez ? Jamais ! »

« Ne me parlez pas de cette île, elle attirera les malheurs ! »

« On ne parle pas de cette île dans le port, c'est de mauvais augure pour les prochains voyages. »

« Vous ne devrez pas y aller, vous savez. Personne n'acceptera de vous y emmener de toute façon. Même les pirates l'évitent. »

Natsu : Pas grave! On y va à la nage !

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : C'est hors de question !

« Trouvés… »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Grey devant eux.

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Teme?!

Lucy : Grey ?

Grey : J'ai l'ordre du maître de vous ramener à la guilde.

Natsu : Il est déjà au courant ?!

Grey : Si vous revenez maintenant, tu pourrais esquiver l'expulsion. Bien que ça m'arrangerait.

Lucy : L'expulsion ?!

Natsu : Pas question ! Je vais faire cette S-Quest si je le veux !

Grey : Tu es trop faible pour en faire une ! Si Erza apprend ça…

Happy, comme bon fidèle compagnon, se rangea dans les rangs de Grey.

Happy : Grey ! Sauve-moi ! Ces deux-là m'ont forcé à venir !

Lucy : Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui… Hé… Sale traître !

Natsu : Je ferais face à Erza alors ! Mais je ferais cette S-quest !

Il tapa du pied tel un enfant.

Grey : C'est un ordre du maître ! Je te ramènerais pas la force si nécessaire !

Il utilisa sa propre magie.

Grey : Ne te plains pas si tu as mal !

Natsu alluma son propre feu, déjà en colère juste par la présence de son rival et de ces paroles.

Natsu : Ça me va !

Et alors qu'ils allaient se frapper, le marin se releva.

« Maho ? Vous êtes des Madôshis ? »

Natsu, Grey et Lucy se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous êtes ici pour lever la malédiction de l'île ? »

Natsu : Ouais !

Lucy : Eh bien…

Grey : Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller !

Le marin hocha la tête.

« Montez à bord. »

Natsu : Sérieux ?!

Grey : Hoy !

Son rival allait se placer devant eux mais Natsu après un sourire de sadique le frappa par surprise, il tomba inconscient.

Lucy : Hé ?! Natsu !

Il le prit sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le bateau.

Lucy : Tu l'emmènes avec nous ?

Natsu : S'il retourne à la guilde, Erza sera la prochaine à se pointer !

Lucy : Hééé ?! Attends ! Natsu ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Natsu : Urusai. Monte.

Mais alors qu'il posa un pied dans le bateau, il tangua. Natsu se recroquevilla en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

Lucy souffla.

Lucy : Mataku…

* * *

Lucy : Avec cette île maudite et le risque avec Erza, j'ai peur… tout ça à cause de toi, Natsu !

Il ne répondit pas trop malade pour même y apporter une légère attention.

Grey : Tu peux parler, vous m'avez traîné ici. Et vous aussi ! Pourquoi avec-vous accepté de les emmener ?!

« Mon nom est Bobo. J'étais un ancien citoyen de l'île. C'est devenue une île maudite et peut-être finirez-vous maudits aussi à votre tour. Je tiens à vous prévenir. Serez-vous capables de lever cette malédiction ? »

Bobo enleva son manteau.

Bobo : La malédiction du démon.

Grey : Votre bras… il…

Lucy : Cette malédiction… elle…

Le marin leva les yeux.

Bobo : Vous pouvez la voir de là-bas. L'île de Galuna.

Lucy : Tiens ? Il y a quelque chose en haut qui brille.

Il entendirent un bruit derrière eux.

Lucy : Hé ?! Le monsieur est…

Happy : Il a disparu quand nous ne regardions pas.

Lucy : C'est inquiétant comment…

Grey : Ho-Hoy ! Regarde derrière, plutôt !

Lucy : Uh ?

Elle se retourna et cria.

Lucy : HÉÉ!? Un tsunami !

Grey : Nous allons être submergés, tenez bon !

Lucy : Happy ! Emmène le bateau et vole !

Happy : C'est bien trop lourd !

Et la grande vague les emporta.

« Ku ku ku... »

La vague retomba sur l'île emportant les mages inconscients avec elle. Elle se calma rapidement, cependant.

Une femme marchait sur l'eau et riait.

« Île de démons... »

« Lucy. »

Elle se retourna et vit l'eau prendre feu, puis elle commença à bouger pour y former une sorte de siège.

L'autre Natsu s'y installa.

« A quoi joues-tu encore ? »

Il s'accouda sur l'un des accoudoirs d'eau enflammée.

L'autre Lucy lui sourit doucement.

« Ano… Natsu-kun ? Pourquoi t'amuses-tu toi aussi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? »

Il sourit doucement à la jeune femme.

« Non. Jamais. »

« Dommage. »

Elle lui tourna le dos.

« Moi qui pensais avoir assez pris ma revanche pour toutes ces fois où tu es parti loin de moi... »

Le démon fronça les sourcils.

« Alors te revoilà... »

Lucy tourna la tête vers lui.

« Peut-être dois-je recommencer à disparaître. Alors tu pleureras autant que je l'ai fait durant tes absences… Tu laisseras les larmes couler... »

« Tu ne les verras pas. »

Les yeux de la mage s'écarquillèrent, ils rétrécirent avant de qu'elle frappe le démon.

« JE TE HAIS ! »

Il bloqua son coup avec calme.

« Hoy. Lucy. Reviens à toi, veux-tu ? »

Il lécha ses lèvres.

« Je suis déjà un démon en soi, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi ou... »

Il se pencha vers elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« ...Le veux-tu ? »

L'autre Lucy gémit de douleur avant de tomber dans les bras du démon.

Il soupira.

Elle s'assoupit soudainement.

« Mataku... »

Il s'enfonça dans son siège d'eau de feu qui grandit avant de les envelopper.

Ils disparurent.

Et l'eau qui avait monté retomba dans la mer, les flammes disparurent. Les eaux se laissèrent emporter dans le courant marin.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Natsu gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

Lucy : Bon sang, ma tête…

Il tourna la tête et vit le sable sur le sol.

Natsu : Oh ! On est arrivés !

Lucy : Une vague géante nous a poussé jusqu'ici.

Grey : Eh bien, nous avons eu de la chance…

Il était debout devant Lucy et Natsu encore assis sur le sol.

Elle se leva avant de retomber, mais rattrapé par Natsu.

Natsu : Tu es tellement maladroite…

Lucy : Dis celui qui est idiot.

Elle le repoussa, mais il ignora son geste en regardant l'île d'un air fier.

Natsu : On est arrivés !

Grey : Arrête de te faire repéré, imbécile.

Natsu : Nanda to… !?

Lucy : Taisez-vous, vous deux !

Lucy regarda la mer.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Avec ce marin… et cette malédiction…

Natsu : On s'en fout, on va explorer !

Happy : Aye sir !

Ils faisaient de grands gestes vers la blonde.

Lucy : Vous savez que nous sommes ici pour une mission, pas pour des vacances…

Natsu : N'importe quoi.

Il croisa les bras.

Natsu : Nous allons accomplir cette mission et prendre des vacances !

Happy : Aye !

Il sautait autour du rosé avec un grand sourire.

Lucy : Imbécile…

Elle sortit l'annonce et commença à marcher avant de s'arrêter à l'ombre.

Lucy : Bon sang… Cette chaleur…

Elle gémit.

Lucy : Natsu !

Il l'ignorait et commençait un château de sable.

Lucy : Comment fait-il pour supporter ce soleil ?

Happy : Natsu est un Dragon Slayer, Lucy.

Lucy : Et donc ?

Happy : Il ne craint ni le froid ni la chaleur, Natsu peut changer la température de son corps en fonction du milieu où il se trouve!

Lucy : Vraiment ?

Elle le regarda avec attention.

Lucy : Il en a de la chance.

Il sentit son regard et vit Lucy le regarder, il montra son tas de sable devant lui.

Lucy : Et bien son nom signifie été et chaleur après tout…

Elle lui fit signe de venir.

Lucy : Natsu ! Viens ! On va y aller !

Natsu : Dokoda ?

Lucy : Au village.

Il se leva et courut vers elle.

Natsu : Vraiment ? Où est-il ?

Lucy : Eh bien… il n'y en à qu'un seul alors… commençons à…

Grey : Attendez.

Ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

Natsu : Quoi encore ?! Le bateau est cassé, tu ne nous ramèneras pas.

Grey : Non… Je viens avec vous.

Il sourit légèrement.

Grey : Ce serait ennuyant de vous voir à l'étage avant moi et si vous êtes expulsés, ce serait ennuyant aussi alors il suffit simplement de réussir cette mission et on montera pas vrai ?

Natsu : Ouais.

Il tendit son poing vers le ciel.

Natsu : Vers le premier étage !

* * *

Natsu : Ne pas… entrer ?

Grey : Et bien, on est enfin arrivés… et maintenant ?

Natsu tourna la légèrement la tête et relis le mot sur le portail fermé.

Natsu : Pourquoi, « ne pas entrer » ?

Happy : Peut-être que les gens sont aussi bizarres que Lucy, ils ne veulent pas nous laissez entrer.

Natsu : Sûrement.

Lucy : Taisez-vous, vous deux !

Elle les frappa sur la tête, ils gémirent.

Lucy : Sumimasen ! Ouvrez ! Kudasai !

Aucune réponse.

Natsu sourit.

Natsu : Défonçons la porte.

Lucy : Pas question !

« Qui va là ? »

Lucy, d'un air fier, s'adressa à leur interlocuteurs venus du haut.

Lucy : Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail !

« Nous n'avons pas été informés que l'on a accepté notre demande ! »

Lucy : Ano…

Grey prit la relève.

Grey : Il y a dû avoir un problème, le message doit être en retard !

« Prouvez le ! Montrez vos insignes ! »

Natsu se pencha légèrement avec Happy qui pencha son sac en montrant leur marque de guilde avec fierté.

Lucy tendit sa main vers le ciel.

Et Grey remonta légèrement sa chemise.

Natsu : Hé le caleçon soit pas trop à poil devant des clients, tu veux ?!

Grey : C'est à toi que tu me dis ça ?! Tu te trimbales à moitié torse nu !

Natsu : Tu allais enlever ta chemise !

Grey : Je fais ce que je veux !

Natsu allait s'élancer vers son rival avant que Lucy l'attrape par son écharpe et le tire.

Natsu : LUCY !

Elle se dirigea vers le portail qui s'ouvrait avec Grey les suivant de derrière.

Elle s'arrêta devant le groupe de personnes camouflés par des longs tissus bruns.

Natsu regarda derrière lui.

« Je suis le chef de ce village, Moka. »

Moka : Avant tout, nous allons vous montrer la cause de votre venue…

Il frappa son bâton sur le sol.

Peu à peu, les villageois se mirent à découvert devant les mages.

Grey : La même chose que le marin du bateau.

Natsu : Ces pattes sont gigantesques !

Moka : Eh bien à vrai dire… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais montrer…

Il tendit sa main maudite vers les villageois.

Moka : Nous avons tous cette partie de démon en nous, les oiseaux, les animaux, et nous hommes, sans exception. Nous sommes tous maudit…

Grey : Je ne voudrais pas douter de vous, mais d'où vous appelez ça une malédiction ? N'est-ce pas les symptômes d'une maladie qui a pu se répandre ?

Moka : Nous avons été examinés par des médecins, les meilleurs mêmes, aucun n'a pu trouver un moyen d'enlever ça, tout le monde dit que cette maladie n'existe pas alors… si ce n'est pas une maladie, cela ne peut être qu'une malédiction pas vrai ? De plus que…

Il leva son bâton vers le ciel.

Moka : Nous sommes maudits par la lune !

Lucy : La lune ?

Moka soupira et il baissa les yeux, honteux.

Moka : Notre île brillait avec la lune, nous sommes l'île lunaire après tout, cependant…

Il leva les yeux.

Moka : Il y a quelques années, sa lumière blanchâtre tourna au violet.

Natsu regarda l'astre.

Natsu : Une lune violette ?

Happy haleta.

Happy : La lune apparaît !

Moka haleta, effrayé par les conséquences, qu'elle engendrait sur eux.

Lucy : Il a raison ! Cette lune est violette !

Grey : Ça fout les jetons n'empêche…

Moka : C'est la malédiction. Le sort maléfique de la lune.

Soudain, les habitants commencèrent à crier de douleur.

Lucy : Nani ?!

Natsu se plaça devant eux, en regardant le spectacle effrayant de leur transformation.

Lucy : Que se passe-t-il ?!

Natsu : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il déglutit.

Peu à peu, les cris commencèrent à cesser.

Ils se relevèrent en titubant.

Grey : C'est quoi ça ?

Moka : Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir effrayés.

Lucy : C'est horrible…

Natsu : N'importe quoi…

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Natsu : C'est trop cool ! Regarde ces cornes, et ces écailles, et… ! On dirait un dragon ! Petit, mais un dragon ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

Il commença à cracher du feu, en courant, excité tel un enfant.

« Ça doit être la première fois que j'entends ça... »

Lucy : Imbécile, il souffre à cause de ça !

Natsu cessa de courir en la regardant.

Natsu : Vraiment ?

Il rit.

Natsu : Eh bien je suppose qu'on devra trouver un moyen de guérir ça, hein !

Happy : Il a enfin compris.

Grey : Réfléchis un peu, même si on a tous compris que ton cerveau a grillé quand il est passé dans le four.

Natsu : Je te ferais dire que le tien est hors d'usage, en sachant qu'il est congelé !

Lucy : MINA !

Ils se turent.

Moka se racla la gorge.

Moka : Bien pour en revenir au sujet… Quand la lune fait son apparition, nous nous changeons en ces formes démoniaques. Si ce n'est pas une malédiction, alors qu'est-ce ?

Natsu : Un cadeau de la lune ?

Lucy : Tais-toi Natsu.

Moka : Quand le jour revient, alors nous reprenons forme humaine, mais certains ne reviennent pas comme avant, ils conservent leur corps monstrueux et la conscience leur est alors volée.

Lucy : C'est…

Elle se tut, et compatit avec le chagrin des monstres devant eux.

Moka : Ceux qui restent démons perdent la raison et détruisent tout autour d'eux. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix… que de les tuer pour notre sécurité…

Natsu : Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de les ramener à leur apparence normale !

Moka : Si nous ne le faisons pas alors c'est nous qui mourraient ! Enfermés, ils arrivent à sortir, alors… que faire à part ça ?

Il baissa les yeux, et pleura.

Moka : J'ai dû même tué mon propre fils, pour la sécurité de ce village…

Il laissa tomber la photo.

Lucy : Cet homme ! Mais hier, nous l'avons…

Grey : Sh.

Lucy : Huh ?

Grey : Je pense comprendre pourquoi ce type a disparu. Qui pourrait laisser ses terres d'origine dans le chagrin et réussir à trouver la paix ?

Moka : Je vous en prie ! Sauvez cette île ! Nous finirons tous en démon un jour ou l'autre alors… s'il vous plaît !

Natsu : Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver ! On va régler ça, je vous le promets !

Moka : Il y a un seul moyen de se débarrasser de ça.

Il désigna la lune.

Moka : Détruire la lune !

* * *

Happy se pencha à la fenêtre.

Happy : Plus on regarda la lune, plus elle fait peur.

Lucy : Éloigne-toi de la fenêtre, Happy ! Tu risques de te transformer toi aussi ! Et ferme la fenêtre tant que tu y es.

Natsu : Franchement, la lune…

Grey : La détruire paraît impossible, et ils veulent sérieusement qu'on le fasse…

Natsu : Combien de coups ça demande, à ton avis ?

Grey : Tu veux vraiment le faire ?! A quoi penses-tu ?!

Lucy : Déjà, je ne pense même pas qu'un mage existe pour un tel acte.

Natsu : N'est-ce pas ce que l'on nous a demandé ? Si on ne fait pas la requête et qu'on ne peut pas la remplir, quelle serait la réputation de Fairy Tail ?

 _Elle est déjà bien basse avec vos conneries…_

Grey : C'est demander l'impossible, Natsu !

Natsu : On n'a même pas essayé !

Grey : Et comment comptes-tu l'atteindre ?

Natsu : Happy !

Happy : Je n'y arriverais pas, Natsu…

Lucy : Il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour lever cette malédiction.

Grey : Eh bien marcher toute la journée et avec ce naufrage, ça m'a crevé !

Il commençait à se déshabiller, encore inconscient de son envie de s'exhiber.

Lucy : Pourquoi te déshabilles-tu ?

Natsu : Alors demain, on explore l'île et on fait plein de découvertes aussi bizarres que Lucy !

Lucy : C'est toi qui est bizarre, imbécile !

Natsu : Alors… au lit !

Il se jeta sur le lit.

Happy : Aye sir !

Happy se coucha près de son maître.

Lucy sourit.

Lucy : Moi aussi, je suis crevée ! Dormons.

Elle s'allongea.

Et ne put fermer l'œil de toute la nuit.


	19. Part 18: Respect

**Part 18: Respect**

* * *

Natsu : Pourquoi si tôt ?

Grey: Vraiment trop tôt...

Lucy : C'est de votre faute si je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Alors assumez et allons-y !

Grey et Natsu : Aye…

 _Et c'est celle qui n'a pas dormi qui est la plus énergique ?_

* * *

Lucy : Ouvre-toi, porte de l'Horloge, Horologium !

Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de son horloge.

Natsu : Penses-tu qu'il y a vraiment un moyen de lever cette malédiction?

Ils exploraient l'île à cherche d'indice, enfin Natsu, d'amusement.

Grey : Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? Et même si on peut la détruire, c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu imagines le Tsukimi sans lune ?

Natsu : C'est vrai ! Il n'y aura plus de concours sur celui qui mange le plus vite à Fairy Tail et…

Happy : Et le poisson salé de Mira pendant le Tsukimi !

Horologium : Fermez-la vous, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez mais je ne veux pas savoir. Dit-elle.

 _Fainéante._

Natsu : Marche par toi-même.

Grey : Tu utilises vraiment les esprits célestes de cette façon ?

Horologium : Je me protège simplement ! On parle d'une malédiction après tout, ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal. Dit-elle.

Natsu : Ça c'est une vraie S-quest ! Moete Kitazo !

Grey : Ne soit pas effrayée par ces sottises, je la gèlerais cette malédiction sans problème.

Horologium : Vous êtes juste des idiots… Dit-elle.

Happy : Aye !

Soudain, il sentit des tremblements, Natsu gémit et se retourna.

Natsu : Nanda ?

Il fut bouche bée devant le grand animal devant eux.

Natsu : Nan-nanda !?

Grey : C'est énorme !

Horologium : Dépêchez-vous de l'attraper ! Dit-elle.

Grey se mit devant eux quand la grande souris se préparait à attaquer.

Grey : Ice make : Shield !

Cependant le bouclier ne les protégea pas du gaz mortel nommé… la mauvaise haleine...

Horologium : Hé, c'est quoi le problème ? Et pourquoi tu es là, toi, Happy ?! Dit-elle.

Cependant, l'esprit stellaire décida, comme par hasard, de disparaître les laissant dans une odeur épouvantable.

[C'est pour ça les enfants, pour être en forme, il faut se laver les dents au moins cinq fois et légumes par jour

Natsu, si tu veux donner des conseils, essaye de bien les expliquer au moins...]

Natsu s'écroula son nez bien plus fragile que celui des autres à cause de sa magie.

Mais il retourna très vite conscience avec une souris puante habillée qui les poursuivait.

Grey se retourna et posa sa main sur le sol.

Grey : Ice make : Floor !

La souris glissa sur la glace.

Natsu : Tu aurais pu faire ça depuis le début.

Grey : Tu aurais pu la cramer aussi, imbécile !

Natsu : Nanda to teme ?!

Lucy : Ça suffit ! Enfuyons-nous par ici !

Elle désigna un temple.

Mais Natsu et Grey pas du même avis que la blonde se mirent à frapper la souris inconsciente.

Natsu : Tabassons-la tant que nous avons une opportunité !

Lucy : Vous alors…

* * *

Lucy : Si grand !

Natsu : Ça commence à tomber en ruine.

Ils avaient fini par entrer dans le temple, après avoir frappé l'animal.

Grey : À votre avis, ça date de combien ce machin ?

Natsu : C'est quoi ce truc?

Il montra l'emblème de lune sur celui-ci.

Grey : Une lune ? Après tout, nous sommes bien sur l'île de la lune, non ?

Lucy : L'île de la lune, la malédiction de la lune, ce symbole, ça ne peut pas être le hasard.

Natsu : Mais tout ceci est suspect. Est-ce que ce sol est-il sûr ?

Lucy : Hé ! Arrête ça !

Il frappa le sol comme un bourrin et le sol s'écroula.

Grey : Baka Natsu ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Ils finirent sous un tas de gravats.

Natsu : Hoy ! Mina ! Daijobu ?!

Lucy : Non, absolument pas, grâce à toi !

Grey : Réfléchis avant de tout détruire, abruti !

Lucy : Happy ? Ne peux-tu pas transporter tout le monde pour aller en haut ?

Happy : Je ne peux pas…

Grey : Ce sont des ruines souterraines ?

Natsu : Une caverne secrète ! Allons l'explorer !

Il se précipita, enthousiaste à l'idée de trouver de nouvelles choses.

Grey : HOY ! Arrête de partir partout comme ça !

Il courut dans le couloir.

 _Il y a peut-être une tribu ancienne ou quelque chose ! Ou un grand monstre ! Ou…_

 _« Méfie-toi des souvenirs gelés. »_

Il ne comprit pas la phrase jusqu'à maintenant.

Grey : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Natsu : C'est…. C'est quoi ça ?

Le grand bloc de glace qui contenait une créature immense.

Grey : C'est…

Il s'approcha légèrement.

Grey : Deliora !

Le mage de glace tremblait.

Grey : Comment est-ce possible… et…

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête.

Grey : Pourquoi Deliora est ici ?! POURQUOI ?! Il ne devrait pas être là-bas !

Natsu : Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Grey : C'est…

Lucy : Grey. Calme-toi.

Il respira mais releva la tête.

Lucy : Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Grey : Deliora, le démon du Désastre…

Natsu : Le démon du Cendrier ?

Happy : Du désastre, Natsu.

Grey : Il est exactement comme à l'époque… Que s'est-il passé ?

Lucy : Hoy ! Mina ! Quelqu'un arrive !

Ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers.

Deux hommes apparurent, le premier aux cheveux bleus qui défiaient la gravité et aux gros sourcils, et l'autre avec une tête de chien.

« Aurais-je entendu des voix ? »

« Il est midi, je suis si fatigué... »

« Toby, tu as été exposé au rayon lunaire ?

Toby : Non mec, elles sont justes stylées ! Yo !

« Je plaisante, crétin. »

« Yuka, tu es méchant. »

Lucy : Moon Drip? Serait-ce la malédiction ?

« Yuka-san, Tobi-san, je ramène de très mauvaises nouvelles. »

Une femme aux cheveux roses apparut.

Yuka : C'est toi, Sherry...

Sherry : Quelqu'un a roué de coups notre chère Angelica.

Toby : C'est une putain de souris, ne lui donne pas de noms fantaisistes !

Sherry : Ce n'est pas une souris ! C'est une chasseuse des ténèbres ! Et surtout… de l'amour !

Lucy : Ils ont de sérieux problèmes… Surtout elle.

Natsu renifla l'air.

Natsu : Ils ne viennent pas de l'île, ils ont une odeur différente.

Happy : Ils ne sont pas maudits non plus.

Lucy : Happy, va attirer leur attention plus loin.

Happy : Aye sir !

Sherry : Et nous n'avons toujours pas assez rassemblé de lumière lunaire ! Et ces intrus doivent être exterminés avant le retour de Reitei-sama. Et surtout avant que la véritable forme de la lune apparaisse.

Yuka : Je sais.

Sherry : On ne peut pas les laisser vivre s'ils voient Deliora. Nous les plongerons dans un sommeil éternel. En d'autres mots… l'amour !

Toby : Tu veux pas plutôt dire la mort ?

Un bruit les fit sursauter.

Sherry : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Yuka : Ça vient de par-là!

Ils se relevèrent de leur cachette.

Lucy : Bon travail, Happy.

Happy : Aye !

Natsu : Pourquoi on ne les a pas attrapé pour leur poser des questions ?

Lucy : Pas encore. Nous devons encore explorer pour comprendre.

Natsu : Ça se complique cette mission…

Happy : C'est qui ce Reitei-sama ?

Grey : Et surtout pourquoi ont-ils amenés Deliora ici ?! Et comment ont-ils su où il était scellé ?!

Lucy : Scellé ?

Grey : Cette chose était dans un glacier du continent nord. Le démon immortel qui ravagea le pays d'Isvan il y a une dizaine d'années. Le démon que Ul, la mage qui m'enseigna la magie, scella en y donnant sa vie. Je ne sais quel est le lien entre la malédiction et ce démon… Mais cette chose ne devrait pas être ici ! Qui est ce Reitei ? Et est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait ?!

Il baissa les yeux.

Grey : Deliora.

Natsu : Ton maître a scellé ce monstre ?

Grey : Oui, c'est bien lui.

Happy : Et on l'a amené ici du continent nord ?

Lucy : Aurais-il un lien avec cette malédiction et le démon ?

Grey : Qui sait… En sachant que ce démon vit toujours à l'intérieur…

Natsu : Yosh ! Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est le détruire et tout le monde redeviendra comme…

Grey le frappa.

Natsu gémit mais se releva.

Natsu : TEME ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Et il remarqua son regard.

 _La peur._

 _La crainte._

 _"Méfie-toi… des souvenirs gelés…"_

 _Alors il parlait des souvenirs de Grey ?_

Grey : Ne l'approche pas, Mage de feu ! S'il est libéré, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter ! PERSONNE !

Natsu : Cette glace peut fondre si facilement ?

Grey : Iie.

Lucy : Daijobu ?

Natsu : Hé ! C'est moi qui me suis fait frappé je te signale !

Grey : Ul, mon maître a utilisé un sort de glace éternelle, une glace qui ne fondrait jamais. S'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la faire fondre, pourquoi l'amener ici ?

Lucy : Ils cherchent d'autres moyens ?

Grey : Mais pourquoi ?!

Elle mit ses mains devant elle, tremblante devant sa rage.

Lucy : Je… je ne sais pas moi !

Grey : Je veux comprendre pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire avec ça ?!

Natsu : On peut avoir les réponses si on va chercher ces types.

Lucy : Oui allons…

Grey : Iie. Nous attendrons ici.

Happy : Pour quoi faire ?

Grey : Nous allons attendre la lune et ces effets.

Natsu : LA LUNE ?! Mais on est l'après-midi ! N'y pense même pas ! Je vais mourir d'ennui !

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Grey : Si la malédiction et Deliora sont liés alors la lune doit bien avoir un impact quelque part.

« Il y en a un. »

Ils se retournèrent.

 _Cette voix…_

Du feu. De longues flammes qui servaient de siège à un certain personnage.

Grey : Arrête ça, mage de feu !

« Madôshi ? »

Ses yeux noirs perçants fixaient le disciple de Ul.

« Ai-je l'air d'être un mage, enfant ?! »

Non, en effet.

Ses marques noires, ces cornes, ses griffes…

Malgré qu'il avait le visage presque identique à son rival de feu.

Natsu : TOI !

Lucy mit son bras devant Natsu l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Lucy : Que veux-tu dire par « il y en a un » ?

« Je te reconnais bien là, Luce. Toujours à la recherche de réponse… Cependant... »

Il descendit de son trône.

« Cela n'y change rien. Moon Drip. N'importe quelle glace fond avec cela. »

Lucy : Moon Drip ?

« Les gouttes de lune… Nous sommes bien sur l'île de la lune, non… ? »

Natsu : Sois plus clair !

« Je ne cherche pas à l'être. »

Natsu : Hoy… Teme…

« Cela est juste pathétique, sais-tu que tu t'insultes toi-même ? »

Natsu : Je ne suis pas… !

« Urusai. Et profitez de votre ignorance… enfant… Comme je l'ai dit on se méfie des souvenirs gelés… Mais on doit surtout cesser de rejeter ce qui fait le nous de maintenant. Sinon…

Il regarda Lucy avec une grande tristesse.

« Sinon, je n'aurais jamais accepté ta mort. »

Et il disparut.

Natsu : Mort ?

Lucy : Cet homme, il est tellement…

Grey : Comment connaît-il Deliora ?

« Il a eu un ami qui a souffert à cause de ce démon, son maître est mort en le protégeant de lui."

Ce fut au tour de la femme d'apparaître.

Elle regardait le démon avec attention.

« Deliora, l'un des démons de Zeref, l'un des plus faibles car il n'a aucune forme Etherious et aucun maléfice. »

Grey : Comment…

« Son ami a beaucoup souffert, la fille de son maître voulait le tuer et a fini par se sacrifier pour lui aussi. Et celle qu'il aima a failli mourir sous ces yeux. »

Elle sourit.

« Cela dépend de vos choix, est-ce qu'il vivra la même chose ou non. Mourra-t-il plus tôt ou plus tard ? »

Natsu : Quel était son nom ?

« Il l'insultait la plupart du temps. »

Elle rit.

« Il était son rival depuis sa tendre enfance. Malgré tout ça, ils éprouvaient tout deux un profond respect pour l'autre. »

Elle apparut devant Natsu, un sourire aux lèvres, triste mais chaleureux.

« Son nom était Grey Fullbuster. »

Elle toucha d'un doigt son front.

Natsu tomba endormi sur le sol.

Elle sourit.

Lucy : Hé ! Tu…

« Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il sache que tu le respectais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers Grey.

Grey : Je ne le respecte pas et tu racontes des choses si…

« Insensées ? On me l'a souvent dit. Mais tu sais… je pense que ton avenir est tout tracé et tu meurs… »

Elle se lécha les lèvres

« Tué… par la fin elle-même… »

Elle apparut et murmura à son oreille…

«Tu mourras de ces mains… E.N.D. »

Et elle disparut.

* * *

Les secousses les réveillèrent de leur sommeil.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Natsu: Oh… Ma tête..

 _La lumière arrive droit sur le démon depuis le ciel !_

Lucy : Il y a un cercle magique au dessus de Deliora !

Grey : Cette lumière violette !

Happy : C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Lucy : La lune violette et ça… Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

Grey : Vérifions ça de là-haut !

 _Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?!_

Ils montèrent au sommet.

« Zeram… Sem…. Deioluna ! »

Natsu : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?!

« Kuupelar Kulrakar Zeram...Sem...Deioluna ! »

Grey : La lune…

Natsu : Ils arrivent vraiment à récolter les rayons de la lune ?!

Lucy : Mais à quoi ça leur sert d'éclairer Deliora ?

Lyra : C'est un sortilège en Belianien ! Moon Drip !

Lucy : Tu es encore là, toi ?!

Lyra : Alors ils vont faire ça…

 _"Moon Drip…. N'importe quelle glace fond avec ça."_

 _Ugh… Ces paroles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Lyra : Ils utilisent le Moon Drip pour ressusciter le démon.

Grey : Nani ?! C'est impossible ! La magie que mon maître a utilisée, Ice Sheel est une glace qui ne peut fondre !

Lyra : Certes… Mais le Moon Drip…

 _Moon Drip…. N'importe quelle glace fond avec ça._

Grey : Non… C'est impossible… Connaissent-ils même la brutalité de Deliora ?!

Lyra : Il se peut que le Moon Drip affecte les corps des habitants du village, la magie de la lune a pu contaminée leurs corps.

Natsu : Ces connards !

Il allait se lever mais Lucy l'en empêcha.

Lucy : Attends. Des gens arrivent.

Un hommes qui portait un masque marchait vers le cercle magique.

Yuka : Tch. Je suis crevé avec cette marche de tout l'après-midi. Et ne plus on n'a même pas trouvé ces intrus...

Toby : S'ils existent !

Sherry : C'est frustrant, Reitei-sama.

Il se tourna vers elle.

Sherry : Nous n'avons pas eu…

« Quand Deliora s'éveillera ? »

Sherry : À cette allure, soit aujourd'hui ou demain.

« Enfin… En ce qui concerne les intrus, je ne tolérai pas qu'on interfère. Neutralisez les. »

Sherry: Les seuls autres habitants sont les villageois de l'autre côté de l'île.

« Tuez les. »

Ils acceptèrent en silence.

Natsu : Nani ?!

Lucy : Mais les villageois n'ont rien fait !

Natsu : Cela suffit…

« J'aimerais éviter un carnage, cependant... »

Natsu : J'en ai assez de me cacher ! Karryu ho hoko ! Les intrus sont par ici !

Lucy : On ne peut plus reculer maintenant…

Sherry : Ces gens… Sont de Fairy Tail…

Yuka : Alors ils ont fait appel à une guilde, hein…

« Qu'importe détruisez le village. »

Natsu : Quoi ?!

Lucy : Pourquoi ?!

« Quiconque interfère ou manigance quoi que ce soit contre moi est mon ennemi.

Lucy : Les habitants n'ont rien faits !

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Ils vous ont amenés là, je les punirais pour cela. »

Grey : Toi, bâtard ! J'arrêterai ton rituel de fou maintenant.

Grey utilisa sa glace sur le sol, mais son adversaire contra avec une attaque similaire.

Grey : Lyon…

Lucy : Lyon ?!

Grey : Teme… As-tu au mains une idée de ce que tu fais ?!

Lyon : Combien de temps cela fait maintenant, Grey ?

Grey : Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?!

Lyon : Je n'arrive pas à croire que les villageois ont fait appel à toi… T'aurais-tu renseigné ? Ou juste une coïncidence ? Qu'importe. Tu ne ne plus m'arrêter désormais. Vous. Obéissez.

« Hai. »

Ils disparurent.

Natsu : Hoy, Teme… Ne partez pas comme…

Il courut les rattraper.

Grey : Arrête Natsu ! Ne t'approche pas !

Il finit dans une boule de glace.

Grey : Happy, emmène Lucy !

Happy : Aye !

 _Je ne peux pas…_

Natsu : Putain ! Je ne peux plus bouger !

Lyon : Alors tu as gagné du temps pour leur fuite ? Qu'importe, Sherry et les autres n'auront aucun problème avec eux.

Natsu : Hoy ! Ne sous-estime pas les mages de Fairy Tail, Teme !

Grey le poussa dans une pente.

Natsu : GREY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il finit tête première dans la terre.

Et il en sortit assez rapidement, en colère.

Natsu : Grey ! Konoyarô ! Je m'en souviendrai ! Et pourquoi cette glace ne font pas avec le feu ?!

Il abandonne.

Natsu : Qu'importe je vais sauver le village ! Putain ! C'est dur de courir comme ça ! Et puis, il est où ce putain de village ?

* * *

Natsu : Hoy.

Il vit Grey inconscient.

Natsu : Putain… Il s'est pris une raclée.

Il s'approcha.

Natsu : Hoy Teme. Réveille-toi, Grey.

Grey : Natsu… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Natsu : Je savais pas où était le village alors je suis monté ici pour mieux voir.

Il tira Grey.

Natsu : Allez, on y va.

Grey : Attends… je ne peux pas… Et Lyon…

Natsu : J'en sais rien, il n'y avait personne ici, mis à part un glaçon abîmé, allez koyo.

Grey s'écroula.

Natsu gémit et le porta sur ses épaules congelées.

Natsu : Putain… Si Lucy a des problèmes, ça sera de notre faute !

Grey : Natsu…

Natsu : Uh ?

Grey : Je suis mal placé pour te dire quoi faire. Très mal placé.

 _L'odeur des larmes…_

 _Tch._

Natsu : HOY ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurnicher pour une défaite, putain ! Nous sommes Fairy Tail. Et on ne renonce jamais ! On va toujours de l'avant !

Il grogna et se mit à courir.

Natsu : Putain ! Mais c'est dur de courir avec cette merde !

Il courut vers le village qu'il avait repéré plus tôt…

« Du respect pour lui, dis-tu ? Tch. Tu ne me connais toujours pas, Lucy ? »

« Au contraire Natsu-kun, tu ne veux juste pas avouer que tu le respectes tout de même. »

« Que des conneries, son fils a volé ma petite fille comment veux-tu que je le respecte avec ça ?! »

« Tu es toujours aussi enfantin. »

« Lucy ! »

Le démon grogna et croisa les bras.

« C'est qu'un connard. »

« Il est mort, tu sais. »

L'autre Natsu baissa les yeux.

« Ouais… »

Il soupira.

« Je sais. »


End file.
